Seven Crimes and Punishments- Living Together: Book Two
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: The story continues on in book two. More secrets to reveal, new worlds to explore, and new characters to meet. But the madness is all but the same, follow Allen Avadonia as he looks after the sinners of the Seven Deadly Sins walking on their path to redemption or insanity. T RATED FOR: Foul Language, Suggestive Themes, Novel Spoilers, and Madness.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. Today is the day, the prologue of book to of Seven Crimes and Punishments living together! Enjoy!

 **T RATED FOR: Foul Language, Suggestive Themes, Novel Spoilers, and Madness.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Hello again  
_

 _Have you forgotten who I was already?_

 _I was the voice from before._

 _I am Seth Twiright,_

 _The greatest Scientist of Magic Kingdom Levianta._

 _and as some will call me: **"The Demon of Wrath"** or **"Satan"**._

 _But I wished to be called Seth  
_

 _but I digress._

 _As I mention before, I plan on using the sinners for my own ends_

 _In hopes of achieving my goals._

 _I already had released the Original Sinner and stolen the doll she was inside of._

 _Now if I can just get the sinners to fulfill my goals._

 _My ambitions can be realized._

 _But for now,_

 _I shall allow you to read the story your about to see._

 _Like from the previous tale,_

 _I will act as the narrator for this farcical story of madness and grief.  
_

 _For you see that there's more to be seen._

 _Places to go._

 _People to meet._

 _and dark secrets to be revealed._

-Seth Twiright

END CHAPTER

* * *

PLOT TWIST SETH TWIRIGHT WAS THE NARRATOR OF THE FIRST BOOK!...I think, I don't know. Anyways I hope you like what I wrote so far.

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Capriccio Academy II

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here. Behold! Chapter 1 of book 2! My apologies for taking SUPER long, I had personal projects and requests to attend to, then I had to deal with the release of the Muzzle of Nemesis novel, and was suffering from a major writer's block. But now I have it done with a little help from Bluebarnowl.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 15

Capriccio Academy II

Because of the trauma Eve had caused and the horror films the sinners had to endure, Allen spent the night with Kayo because he was frightened, he may have to endure more insults from Sateriasis but Kayo would be there to end it anyways, she was sort of like a mother figure to him after all. Speaking of Kayo, she was currently absent from her bed the next morning, she's in the kitchen making food for herself. Cooking an omelet, steaming the rice, seasoning the tuna sashimi, and slicing the cucumbers. Margarita was in the kitchen as well, eating Trauben jam on toast.

"The others should be up soon, Kayo." Margarita said she looked at the grandfather clock.

"Yeah." Kayo said as she took the rolled omelet from the pan and began slicing it before putting it into a wooden container along with her tuna and cucumbers, just before she could put the rice in it, she felt a disturbing presence in the room, it wasn't Margarita but...someone else, she slowly turned around and saw Banica slowly rising from the counter, smiling at the Tailor, the answer the tailor made was: "No."

"Awww." Banica sloped down in defeat, Riliane came soon after, rubbing her eyes.

"Say Kayo, what's that your making?" Riliane asked. "That can't be breakfast."

"It's my lunch for Capriccio Academy." Kayo answered as she sprinkled the sesame seeds on the rice. "We were attacked by the food Arte and Pollo made, so I'm making my own." She carefully placed a pickled plum on top.

"Lucifer said that they won't do that anymore."

"Not taking any chances, child." She wrapped a striped red, black, and green cloth around it.

"Hmm, good point, I'm making my own if that's the case."

"You don't have to, I've made everyone's ideal lunch, it's on the counter over there," Kayo pointed at the yellow bag with Riliane's name on it, Riliane checked the bag and found that it has a small container with seven brioches, a tiny Tupperware of trauben jam with a butter knife, an orange, and a bottle of orange juice.

"OH! So you did!" She said in astonishment.

"Morning ladies." Nemesis yawned as she walked in and proceed to make herself coffee.

"Morning Nemesis."

I forgot to ask, Banica." Kayo started, "But you want me to make you food for the academy?"

"No thanks, I'm eating at the academy." Banica said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Ok."

"Hey, where are the boys?" Margarita asked.

"Up in the bathroom, those jerks are showering first for today." Nemesis groaned as she spread jam on her toast.

"Don't be so grouchy." Banica said she ate.

"You think I'm grouchy? Dad wouldn't want to get out of bed today."

"Why's that?" Riliane asked.

"You know why."

"Ooohhhh right, the HER test."

"Yeah..." Nemesis sounded melancholy from that, learning her mother was a HER of all things was surprising to her and Gallerian.

 **Meanwhile upstairs**

The men had just finished taking their showers and are now getting ready for the academy...well only two. Gallerian was about to put his pajamas back on.

"Gallerian!" Allen yelled.

"What?" Gallerian groaned as he was putting on his nightshirt.

"Your not going back to bed."

"Well I'm not going back to that academy, after what happened."

"Oh yeah, the test." Sateriasis said as he was buttoning up his dress up shirt.

"I understand how it feels to be betrayed by your friend, Gallerian, but you shouldn't let that get to you." Allen said as he tied his hair in a ponytail.

"...Soooooo can I still sleep in?" Sateriasis began laughing when Gallerian asked that.

"NO! I'll get in trouble with Sickle if you don't go with us, therefore you're going back to Capriccio Academy with us wither you like it or not! It's not a request!"

"Fiiiiiiine, but I'm gonna complain the whole time." Gallerian groaned childishly as he throws his nightshirt down.

"Works for me."

"And I'm calling people by names."

"No you're not."

"Ass-len Ava-dumb-ia."

"Oh my goodness."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Pfffffft." Sateriasis asked while having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I don't have a mother, Sateria-ass." Gallerian glared.

"Well I never." He scoffed.

 **An hour later**

The Sinners are now dressed for the day, their lunches are made...well except for Banica, Riliane was fixing her hair using a plain orange tie while Margarita was brushing her long pigtails. Allen took out a small hand mirror from the desk drawer.

"Is that one of the mirrors of Lucifenia?" Banica asked as she placed a red rose hair clip in her hair.

"No, Just a replica." Allen answered. "But it does work as sufficient as the actual vessel of Pride." Allen turned the mirror around, revealing a crest on it. "See this crest? That's the Academy's crest, that shows us the mirror's main purpose and where it supposed to send us."

"Butt-breath." Gallerian groaned childishly, Sateriasis held in his snicker upon hearing that name.

"Just ignore him everyone, he's just mad that he has to go back there." Allen said he readies the mirror in his hand. "Last chance everyone, does anyone had what they needed bring?" They nodded while holding their backpacks, cases, and lunch...except for Gallerian of course. "Ok." Allen held out the mirror and said: _"OPEN BANANA!"_ And with that, a light beamed out of the mirror and consumed the entire room until there's nothing but a white blank slate. Everything was quite...the entire area was just a white slate of nothingness, the silence was broken with a faint sound of bells, ringing in a sweet melody. Soon enough, a long brick road appeared under their feet. Along with that, a group of Students walking past the sinners, sakura trees now stripped of their petals, regular trees that are now colored red, orange, yellow, and brown, front gates, and a sky that is normally yellow is now covered in grey clouds, indicating today's weather and autumn season. Allen looks at his pocket watch to see the time, it was 7:24 AM. "Right on time." The sinners began walking to the gates, upon entering school grounds, they see an older man standing there, wearing a purple suit and holding a wooden cane, and having a gray trim cut beard, the sinners are confused to who that man is but upon seeing the black markings on his face shows that he's a demon taking on his human form.

"Good morning sinners." The man said.

"That voice..." Sateriasis said quietly, "You sound familiar."

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, old friend." The man took out a long purple sword, it's sheath has a Jakokunese pattern on it, it was the Venom Sword. _"Gilles, professionally known as "Asmodeus, the Demon of Lust"_." He said proudly.

"AH! It is you!" Sateriasis said happily, but then he grabbed the vessel of lust's sheath and whacked the demon on the head, startling everyone around him. "I didn't get to do that a long time ago. YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD WHEN I WAS STABBED YOU GOAT BASTARD!" Gilles regained his composure as he wiped the blood off his nose.

"You get a few of those, Cherubim, you get just a few more of those." Gilles hissed while fixing his tie. "Besides, even if I stayed, Grim the End would've killed us both anyways."

"That was inappropriate, Duke." Allen said.

"Now before I get whacked again, I'll show you your new schedule." He took the vessel back, pulled out a piece of paper showing the class schedule and map from his shirt, and gave it to Allen.

"A new schedule?" Allen asked.

"Yes, first day was because you people showed up late and was under Marie's, or "Lucifer's" lousy chaperoning skills." Allen looks at the schedule given to him by the demon.

"Hmm, fair enough."

"Glad you think that way, now go on now, I'll meet you in your first class." Gilles said as they began walking into the building. As they entered, the saw a group of students huddled together on one curtain spot.

"Did something happen over there?" Kayo asked as she walked over there, one of the students saw Kayo walking to their direction and walked to the tailor, she has tan skin, blue eyes, and long purple hair, so the student is possibly of Asmodean descent.

"You came to sign the get well card?" The girl said holding a pen.

"Get well card? What's going on?" Kayo asked.

"Oh we're writing a get well card to the members of the student council." She pointed at a large yellow card on the table. "They got into a terrible freak accident on Hallows' Evening so we're left with no council."

"How horrible." Kayo signs her get well on the card and gives it to Margarita. "What caused the accident?"

"No one knows, something about a pebble and a ice cream truck?"

"That's odd." Nemesis said as she wrote her get well next.

"It is, but that's what makes it a freak accident." The girl then sees Sateriasis standing next to her. "Hello."

"My aren't you a beautiful lady." Sateriasis said as he smirked.

"Uhh, Thank you."

"Mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Jade, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought we coul-ACK!" Riliane pulled his hair back.

"Oh no you don't, you pervert!"

"UNHAND ME, YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

 ** _~Class 1- Chemistry~_ **

Class time has arrived, Allen was holding onto the schedule that has the class numbers on them, he kept on hitting a wall or two reading it. "201...202...there! Room 203." He found the room the sinners are suppose to meet up in, there were long tables that can hold up to two people, cabinets with glass bottles, and lab coats laying on chairs. And standing by the teacher's desk was Gilles, wearing a similar lab coat and goggles.

"Oh sinners, you've made it on time!" He said genuinely appreciative.

"It took a bit to find this place, especially if Allen had to keep the schedule close to his face." Riliane snide.

"Well It's fine, just take your seat and we'll begin Chemistry." The demon said as the sinners took their seats.

"I didn't think a demon of sin like you would be a science aficionado." Nemesis said.

"Well now you know, my dear, in fact: I actually used to be a Astrophysicist in the Second Period."

"An Astrophy-blegh-blegh...What's that?" Riliane asked.

"An Astrophysicist, and it's someone who studies astrophysics, which is the science of stars, planets, and galaxies, a space scientist." He holds up a photo of a small light tan colored dwarf planet. "Did you know that Pluto has a strange heart shape on it's surface?"

"No."

"I stand corrected." Soon enough, the other students begin to arrive to class and taking their seats like the sinners. "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Professor Gilles." The students said.

"Now before we begin where we left off, I want your homework from last Friday, except you eight." The students began to take their work sheets out of their binders and folders and passing it to the front desks, just as Allen passed the other student's papers to Gilles, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

"OOH!" Allen exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Riliane sitting next to him asked, Allen touched the back of his head and found something solid and moist on it, he took it off and found that it was a spit ball, "WHO DID THAT!? WHO DID THIS TO MY BROTHER!" Riliane furiously yelled at the students behind them, there was no response from them. She felt the demon of Lust resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of it dear." He said calmly before he walked to one of the students in the third row, he stopped at a male student with short auburn red hair with matching eyes. Gilles made a frightening glare with blue slit cat-like eyes as he extended his hand, saying in a low, demonic voice: "Drop it." The student complied out of fear and gave the demon his straw and paper balls. Gilles returned to his seat, threw the items away, and went to the calk board. "Ignore the discretion that just happened and let's get to business, this is something a little fun that both children and adults can enjoy." He began writing on the board. "But it's also a learning experience regarding chemicals." He moved from the board to reveal the phrase: "Elephant Toothpaste."

"What's Elephant Toothpaste?" Margarita asks as she raised her hand.

"Well Elephant toothpaste is a foamy substance caused by the rapid decomposition of hydrogen peroxide." Gilles answered. "Concentrated hydrogen peroxide is first mixed with liquid soap. Then a catalyst, often potassium iodide or catalase from baker's yeast, is added to make the hydrogen peroxide decompose very quickly. Hydrogen peroxide breaks down into oxygen and water. As a small amount of hydrogen peroxide generates a large volume of oxygen, the oxygen quickly pushes out of the containers that is on your guy's desks...Yes?" He sees Nemesis raise her hand.

"Why is it called Elephant Toothpaste?" She asked.

"That's easy: the reason why is called that is because the chemical reaction produces a large foamy mess that looks like toothpaste squirting out of a tube. It is so big that only an elephant could use toothpaste this large. It is, of course, not toothpaste so please do not try to brush your teeth with it, and please don't eat it either."

"Awwwwww." Banica sighed sadly.

"Now everyone get your coats, goggles, and gloves on, and we'll start with the experiment." The sinners and Students did what the demon said. "First we pour our hydrogen peroxide into the container...Then we add in eight drops of food coloring, it can blue or green or any color of your choosing so don't be afraid to get creative, I prefer purple best...Next, we add about 1 tablespoon of liquid dish soap into the bottle and swish the bottle around a bit to mix it...Now in a separate small cup, combine the warm water and the yeast together and mix for about 30 seconds...Now the adventure starts! But first we need to clear our desks of personal items like books and papers, and I shall need an assistant since I have the biggest glass." A lot of students raised their hands, including some of the sinners. "You there, Kayo." He pointed at the tailor, Kayo went to Gilles. "Your gonna help me pour the water and yeast mixture."

"Ok." She replied.

"And what's gonna happen is that it will not only produce a lot of foam but also heat so stand clear just as soon as you pour it."

"Got it."

"Good, ready everyone? Pour." They all began pouring the water and yeast mixture into the bottles, Gilles suddenly got nervous when Kayo started to pour faster. "Wait! WAIT! KAYO IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"What?" Before the both of them knew it, loads of purple colored foam shot out from the tube and onto the ceiling, startling everyone in the classroom. "Uhhh..."

"That is what Elephant tooth paste looks like." Gilles said with a anxious grin as he pointed at the mess on the ceiling, soon one by one, everyone else's experiments began to follow the same suit as the demon's concoction, and started splattering all over the ceiling above them.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Sateriasis yelled as he ran out, the students and sinners began to follow the same suit as the foam started to overflow the classroom, it was hot, steaming, yet very colorful. The students were very surprised by the outcome of the experiment that they didn't know what to say, it was a huge mess.

"...That wasn't supposed to happen." The demon of Lust said.

"Mine's didn't overflow." Margarita said, "I think the problem is that you put too much yeast in the container."

"And what makes you a scientist, Missy?"

"I was raised by a Dr. and refined four gifts."

"Don't you mean five?" Nemesis asked.

"Eve was asleep so that's excluded."

"...Well anyways, the lab is now off limits until further notice so we should head for the library or spend the remaining time we have cleaning."

"I volunteer Dad." Nemesis pushed Gallerian.

"Oooh no, ladies first." Gallerian pushed her next.

"No no, I insist."

"You're nimble."

"You're dumber."

After a few disagreements, both Nemesis and Gallerian were forced to clean the classroom themselves with mops and a sponge while the rest of the students went to the library, Allen stayed behind to make sure the two don't quarrel while on the clock. An hour and a half later, the class was as good as new, and just in time for the students to return as well.

"Well well well, you two did a nice job." Gilles said, coming into the room.

"The foam was easy to remove anyways."

"Were there any troubles?"

"Those two did argue a little while cleaning." Allen said. "But I rectified it so everything was fine."

"What now?" Gallerian asked, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Well class ends in a few minutes so you guys are free to leave." Gillies said.

 ** _~Break~_**

The sinners are sitting at the stone-made tables by the school fountain, Nemesis and Gallerian were exhausted from cleaning the foam from the whole classroom and are ready to call it quits. Allen was still active despite what happened but that's probably because he was a servant boy during his time.

"So what did you guys do in the library?" Allen asked.

"Asmodeus was giving us a lesson about...you know...the birds and bees?" Margarita said, blushing.

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, I can't even begin to tell you how disturbing it was than what I was taught by my Father, Sateriasis was the only one enjoying it however." She points at Sateriasis who was in complete bliss.

"Then it's a good thing I was forced to clean up the classroom." Nemesis sighed in exhaustion.

"You smell like dish soap." Riliane said.

"Shut up."

"I told you coming back to the academy was a bad idea." Gallerian groaned with his face down on the table. "Now my arms are sore."

"Well that's just Asmodeus, he's a remorseless demon." Banica said kicking her legs. "Sati knows who he is."

"Mmmhmmm." Sateriasis nods.

"Ok, minor setback but that shouldn't really ruin your guys day." Allen said to the two sinners.

"Easy for you to say, butt-munch." Gallerian said.

"What did I say about name calling!?"

"Don't care."

"Gallerian, please." Kayo sighed. "Just pull it together and go through it."

"But I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Would you quit your bitching, Dad?" Nemesis sneered at her father. "I can't hear myself think over you whini-LOOK OUT!" Nemesis suddenly yells and pulls Margarita away, something crashed from the 2nd floor balcony, it was a ceramic pot with purple flowers in them. The sinners looked up and saw several students up there, jeering and laughing, among them is the same boy who blew a spit ball at Allen at chemistry.

"You don't belong here, Sinners!" A Black Valkyrian boy next to the boy from earlier sneered.

"Go back to hell, you monsters!" A Jakokuese girl with the low pigtails yelled, giving them the bird.

"You imbeciles!" Riliane angrily yelled at them as she's grabbed some rocks. "You almost killed Margarita!" She began throwing them at the students above, but she misses. They ran off laughing. After Riliane cools down, she goes to Margarita to see if she's ok. "Are you alright."

"Y-yeah, I'm ok."

"What was all that about?" Sateriasis exclaimed in surprise.

"I think it may have something to do with our sins." Banica said, "I mean we practically brought Evillious to ruin because of it."

"This fascist hussy here was the one who brought it to ruin." Gallerian said, pointing at Nemesis. "Shouldn't they be after her?"

"Hey!"

"That's enough out of you, Marlon!" Allen yelled at him as he looked at his pocket watch. "We got five minutes to get to our next class anyways, we'll explain this ordeal to Gilles."

 **~Algebra~**

"So this is our next class? Algebra?" Margarita asked while looking at the door that says "Room 117". "What is Algebra anyways?"

"It's basically math, only more advanced." Banica answered as she opened the door. The room had dark brown walls, grayish blue carpets, posters of numbers and shapes, and separate desks. The students began showing up to class alongside Gilles, who is now wearing a basic brown suit and a teal green tie. "You there, Gilles!" Banica walked up to him.

"Yeeees?" He asked, fixing his tie.

"We just got harassed by a couple of students by the fountain."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they tried dropping a flower pot on Margarita and calling us monsters."

"Ugh, bullies, I maybe a demon but they're such a nuisances, I see to it that they pay the price, now what do they look like?" Just as Banica was about to say something, the Jakokunese student from earlier entered the room, Banica quickly spotted her.

"SHE'S ONE OF THEM!" Banica yelled, frightening the female bully. She ran out of the classroom.

"HEY NATSU! GET BACK IN HERE YOUNG LADY!" Gilles called out to her as he walked out of the classroom. Nemesis took out a piece of paper, the paper were of stick figures of the bullies that attacked them and crossed out the one that looks like the female bully.

"One down, two to go." Gallerian said, Nemesis nodded.

A few minutes later, everything has calmed down, they began to proceed with their lesson. The female bully was back in her seat with her head facing down, and shivering. Even though they now knew what she did was wrong, they refuse to question what the teacher did to her considering that he's a demon of sin.

"Now let's get to work." Gilles said as he began writing in numbers on the chalkboard.

 **~Lunch~**

After class, the sinners were walking to the cafeteria, some of them are now bent out of shape due to the class they took part in, Allen on the other hand was on high alert for the bullies that attacked them. But then he felt something strange, he felt like someone was following him, but it didn't have that malicious aura like the female bully from algebra class. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sateriasis groaned, breaking Allen's train of thought. "Algebra is horrible."

"I don't blame you." Nemesis said. "It's common for people to hate math."

"Ha! You never even gone to school like EVER!" Gallerian sneered, Nemesis was threatened to punch him.

"It's a good thing it's lunch period, I just wanna clear my mind for a while."

"Yeah good thing." Banica said excitedly.

The sinners headed for the cafeteria for lunch, Banica was looking forward to eating for she hasn't eaten since breakfast. All the sinners sat by the stoned tables and began partaking in the lunch brought from home due to the risk of getting attacked by the food in the cafeteria, just as Banica was about to enter for her own food, someone blocked her way. A few students wearing orange vests were blocking her. "And just what do you think you're doing madam?" One of the students asked.

"I'm getting lunch."

"Well sorry to break it to you, but you've been banned from the cafeteria." The second student said as they point at a picture of her and some of the other students who are also banned.

"What!?"

"Did I stutter? You've been banned from the cafeteria for eating all the food meant for the other students."

"Oh come ooon! Isn't that what were supposed to do during lunch hour!?"

"Not to the point where there's no food left."

"Pleeaaaase?! I didn't even bring lunch with me!"

"There's vending machines over there." The third student said, pointing at two vending machines. One containing cold drinks and the other containing sandwiches, buns, and snacks.

"But I don't have any money!"

"Not our problem, you'll just have to go hungry."

"Ahhhhh! you bastards." Banica fell to the ground, holding on to her own stomach. "Uuuugh, If I don't eat, I'll go maaaad." She crawls to the sinners and claws on Kayo's skirt. "Why didn't you make me foooooooood?"

"I didn't know you were gonna get banned, it's unfortunate really." Kayo said as she eats her tuna. "I can't help you with that though."

"Uuuuughh, I'm gonna die." Banica groaned as she fell on her face on the concrete.

"No you're not." Margarita said as she took out her lunch, discovering that Kayo made her a vegetarian sandwich with vegetable juice.

"Yes I aaaaaaaam."

"Here, take my sandwich."

"Waiiit!" Riliane said suddenly, she got out of her seat and walked to the venders, she looked at what they have and picked out something Banica would enjoy, though not familiar with it's mechanisms, she knows a secret trick to it: She pressed the button with the picture of a bottle of lemon flavored Ice tea and kicked the machine...hard...with her left foot. The drink dropped. She did the same thing with the food, only with two things: A bun with Yakisoba and a packet with two hand sized onigiris, those two things dropped as well. Riliane walked back to the others where Banica was lying on her side, "dying" from starvation.

"Here, just to shush your mouth." Riliane said as she placed the things on the ground. Banica looked up and immediately beamed up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Banica began nomming on the bun.

"How did you do that?" Sateriasis asked.

"I learned it from Nemesis." Riliane answered.

"Meh, I was alone and didn't have money at that time." She rolled her eyes.

"That was nice of you Riliane." Allen said, "But don't you think taking things without money is a little wrong?"

"I just want to eat in peace without having to hear her moan."

"I see..." Allen was looking around still, for the bullies...suddenly, his head suddenly perked up. "Did you hear that?" He kept hearing bushes moving before stopping.

"Is it those bullies?" Sateriasis asked.

"I think so, but I'm not so sure either." He then sees Nemesis throwing rocks at the bushes, it didn't move.

"That must've been squirrels then." She sat back down.

 **~Band(Orchestra)~**

The sinners walked into to a room overrun with musical instruments, the chairs have all been stacked up by the previous, and most of the instruments have been put back in their cases. Students began flooding the classroom and started picking out their instruments. The sinners didn't know what to do or what instruments to try, Sateriasis however set his eyes on one particular instrument that peaked his interest: The violin. That instrument brought a bunch of memories of his former lover and childhood friend to light, he took the violin out and began tuning it to a specific note, one he got what he needed, he began playing a beautiful melody from it.

"Sati?" Kayo questioned in awe, he just winked at her as he continues playing, hitting each note delicately. He then stop, finishing his song. The students and even the sinners applauded him for what he just demonstrated, even the female students started crowding him out of affection.

"Thank you, thank you all, you have been most generous." Sateriasis said as he bows.

"How did you learn to play it so well!?" Riliane asked in a baffled tone.

"I watched Gumina play it whenever it rains in Lasaland." That response cause Riliane to feel wash pans landing on her head mentally, now he has the last laugh.

"Break it up everyone, let me in." Gilles said as he walked into the class, wearing a conductor suit. "That was quite a performance you put up, Venomania, thereby I'm putting you in the string section of this class." He then sees Nemesis playing with an electric Gibson guitar with the amp turned off, she was playing with a few strings. "Oi, Nemesis! Nemesis!" She didn't hear, one of the unknown students stopped her and pointed at the case that reads: _"Jazz band only"_.

"Then what band class is this?"

"Orchestra, there by you can pick another stringed instrument that is relevant to this class, like a harp, a cello, a bass fiddle, or a violin." Gilles explained, Nemesis just scoffed as she gently placed the instrument back. She then heard a sound of a trombone going: _"waa waa waa waaaaaaa"_. Nemesis didn't look but knew for the fact that it was her father using it to try to spite her again, the students in the room laughed as Nemesis rolled her eyes. In the classroom's closet, two of the remaining bullies were stuffing bars of soaps into horns, trumpets, tubas, and so on.

"That'll show those sinners." The red-headed bully said, the two then snuck out of the room and hid behind the remaining chairs of the room, hoping that the sinners and Gilles don't see them and suffer the same fate as their female friend. The students began taking the horns from the closet so they can perform.

"Alright everyone, because we got some new students with us today, we're just gonna do simple practices on scales and arpeggios so they can get the gist of it." Gilles explained. "Now everyone grab an instrument and let's play a few simple notes." Gilles then played an arpeggio melody on C major with a kazoo. "First the wind section." The students did the same melody with their flutes, oboes, bassoons, and clarinets. Margarita, Kayo, and Riliane were in the wind section and Kayo was the one doing a better job. "Now the strings." Gilles said and the students playing the violins, the violas, the cellos, and bass fiddles. Sateriasis and Allen were on the strings and of course Sateriasis done it masterfully on the violin. "Good! Now the brass!" The students began blowing on the trombones, trumpets, lucifenian horns, and tubas. Strangely enough though, only Gallerian was able to blow on his trombone correctly, the others including Nemesis and Banica were having trouble blowing throw their horns, unaware of the bars of soap that was stuffed inside.

"Hey what gives?" Banica said as she tried blowing through her tuba, the bullies behind the chairs where quietly giggling at the mayhem, but they hid again when Allen perked up.

"Are those guys in here?" Allen asked.

"Nevermind that, something's clogging our horns." Nemesis said as she tries blowing through her trumpet, she blew as hard as she could until...

 ** _POP_**

A bar of soap came flying out of the instrument and smacked one of the students in the back of their head, startling everyone.

"Sorry!"

"Soap?" Gilles asked. He looked inside some of the student's horns and found that the soap has been stuffed inside into each one. "Who has done this!? Do you have any idea how much they cost!?" As Gilles was ranting, the two bullies were laughing again. Just then the red headed bully took out a book from his back pack and gave it to his friend.

"A spell book?" The Black Valkyrian boy questioned. "Isn't it the same one reported being stolen from the library?"

"Problems? You're the only one who can read this language, find a spell and torture those monsters."

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." The boy looked through to see which spell he can use and found one that peaked his interest. He began chanting the words: _"Cantus a daemonio vestitus egredietur vas possidere chordas et claves."_ , the spell book glowed black for a bit, but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" The Red-head asked, "What did it translate to?"

"How should I know? I only learned how to pronounce it, not translate it...the language classes here are lousy due to having white inexperienced teachers." The Black Valkyrian boy answered, causing the Red-head to palm his face.

"Forget it, let's just get out of here, we'll wait for them at their next class." They begin to sneak by the unaware students and sinners to the only entrance right next to a piano, the Red Headed bully quietly opened the door...

"HEY!" Riliane spotted them and caught them off guard, the Red Headed bully ran out quickly and slammed the door in from of the Black Valkyrian bully, locking him inside from the outside as he makes his escape.

"YOU JERK!" The Black Valkyrian boy yelled as he angrily banged on the door repeatedly, feeling a sense of betrayal caused by his friend, he looked behind and saw Riliane walking towards him with a trumpet in hand. "Look, I-I-I can explain."

"Shove it, scum." Rilaine as she readies the trumpet while her left arm was sticking out, "I got a few choice words for the likes of- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The bully, the students, the sinners, Allen, and Gilles stood in shock as the piano suddenly slammed it's lid down on Riliane's arm, injuring it.

"RILIAAANE!" Allen screamed as he ran to his twin sister, he got her and the bully away from the door as the piano began snapping it's lid as if they were jaws, it even has sharp teeth. Riliane was screaming and crying in pain from having it bite down on her arm.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Kayo exclaimed.

"N-NOOO!" She cries in pain, the students and sinners were huddled against the corner of the room as Banica grabbed a table and threw it at the piano, the piano ate the table much to her surprise, so she grabbed one of the chairs and began beating the piano with it before it grabbed it by it's teeth and chewed it up. Banica then ran back with the sinners as the piano began to get close to them.

"IT'S GONNA GET US!" One of the students yelled as the piano began chopping it's way to the students. Just when they're staring death in the face, a sweet melody can be heard. And by the sound of it, it comes from an instrument made for the wind section. The piano has suddenly stopped in it's tracks, the students and the sinners were frozen in there place, thinking that the piano would pounce on them, but instead it walked in reverse and shaped it's self back to normal, followed by a black mist that flew out of the piano and back into the spell book that was on the ground. Gilles slowly walked towards the piano cautiously and pressed a key or two, then played the notes to the song: _"Oh believe me if all those enduring young chums."_

"It's back to normal." He said, just then he saw the Black Valkyrian boy huddled up against the wall next to the other students, shivering and muttering something incoherent but it does show a great sign of trauma. Gilles walked over and pulled him up by his shoulder, he snatched the book out of his hand. "Ah ha! The spell book that was reported missing from the library, so that's where it went!" He then pulled him by his ear. "You will pay for this madness."

"It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" The bully repeated as he was being pulled out of the room, Gilles unlocks the door with a skeleton key then walks out with the bully, still repeating the same phrase until it got quieter, Nemesis took out the paper and crossed out the stick figure of the bully. The students were scared senseless out of their lives that it'll be hard to recover from the trauma, Riliane was whimpering from having her left arm bitten down from the piano attacking them.

"That looks bad, we should get a Dr for it." Banica said, just then they began hearing another tune, it's the same instrument but it's with a different song. A light began to swirl around Riliane's injured arm. The Princess began to feel the pain going away, realizing that whatever song was heard is healing her arm. "YOUR ARM! IT'S GETTING BETTER!" Just then she saw the light swirling around Riliane's head.

"I feel...much better." She said faintly, she began to relax from it.

"Apparently it's doing the same to the other students." Allen said pointing at them, the lights around their heads, the students began to relax a little from having their minds healed regarding the trauma they went through, just then Gilles returns and sees this.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, but something like a flute sounded off and started healing Riliane's arm."

"You don't say?" Gilles tilted his head, but perked up when he heard a steel banging coming from the vents, he grabbed a chair and walked to a nearby vent near the ceiling, stood up on it and looked inside, he found nothing. "Hmmm, well whatever it was it's gone now." He stopped when he found a white feather in there, "Hmmm, strange."

 **~Gym~**

The sinners made their way to the academy's gymnasium, several students are already there dressed in their gym clothes and ready for class. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" A new voice came around from the ceiling, it was Marie, AKA: Lucifer, the Demon of Pride, she flew down with her six wings. "Long time no see, Sinners."

"You again?" Riliane asked. "We were expecting Gilles."

"Yeah he doesn't major a lot in Physical Education, unless if it's Sex Ed." Margarita shivered when the Demon of Pride mentioned it, remembering her experience in the library. "Besides he's still trying to clean up the mess caused by a possessed piano so I tagged in." She then took the basket full of gym clothes. "Your names are written in the tags of your gym clothes so you won't be making a fool of yourselves again...Sateriasis?"

"What?" Sateriasis asked.

"Now get your clothes on and lets get to work." A few minutes later, The sinners are now dressed in their gym clothes. black sweats with dark grey lining and dark grey t-shirts with black rims for the men, and dark grey t-shirts with bell shaped sleeves and black shorts with dark grey lining for the women. The sinners then got in line with the other students attending gym. "13...14...15...Huh, strange...we're missing one, wasn't Nintai supposed to be here?"

"She's probably hiding as usual." One of the students said.

"Ahh I guess your right, besides what were doing acquires fives students on the field so two Sinners and one Saint off the field now" Gallerian, Riliane, and one of the Saints got off and sat near the bleachers. "Alright everyone, starting today to next Friday, were gonna be doing _"Floor Hockey"_. Like before I'm gonna divide you into two groups." Marie grabbed several more hockey sticks with the colored parts on them. "The Sinners are going to be the red team while the Saints are gonna serve as the blue team."

 _"Again with the labels."_ Nemesis thought to herself.

"Your main objective is to hit this purple ball here into the other team's net, those with the most points wins." Marie placed the ball onto the ground in the center of the gym. She stood clear of the center before she took out her whistle. She blows it, starting the game. Sateriasis was butting heads with a male student over the ball by their feet. But then of the students knocked the ball out from there and proceeded to hit the sinners's side, Margarita however swiftly ran past and knocked the ball out, she then swung her hockey stick into the other team's net, earning them a point. "Sinners 1! Saints 0!"

"Nice one, Margy!" Banica said, giving her a thumbs up. The Goalie threw the ball and Allen caught it.

"Yeah!" Allen began moving the ball away from the Saints, he then passed it onto Nemesis. She began to head for the net. Suddenly, a cart of full of clothes were pushed in front of her and she tripped into it along with the other students behind her, knocking the basket over. "NEMESIS!" Allen dropped his stick and ran to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nemesis screamed as she was prying the clothes off of her. "USED UNDERWEAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"AHH MAN!" A male student said in disgust as he was removing the underwear off of him.

"That's disgusting!" Kayo said as she covered her nose.

"Who would do a thing like that?" Margarita asked, doing the same as Kayo. She then see Marie fly upwards to get a good view of the gym, she looked around but couldn't find nothing.

"I'll try the bleachers." She flew down to the bleachers and looked under them, she found something shuffling down there. "Hey you! What are you?!" Whoever was down there shuffled out of the bleachers quickly and ran off, it was the red headed bully.

"YOU!" Banica called out as she began chasing him with the hockey stick. The bully pulled the fire alarm and water began spraying all over the place in the gym, Banica slipped and fell on her back. "OOF!" She grunted.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sateriasis exclaimed as he covered himself. Just as the bully was about to exit the Gym, another melody can be heard from afar, causing everything and everyone to stop, the bully was stuck in place. The only thing moving were their eyes. Then fourth melody begins to play as well, causing a very long jump rope from the gym basket to fly out and wrap the red-headed bully tight and hung him on a basket ball hoop. A fifth melody begins playing causing everything and everyone to move again, the fire alarms were shut off and so were the sprinklers. The bully was dangling there, trying to get himself unstuck. Kayo, still soaking wet walked up to him with a sore look on her face.

"This for all the things you done to us during our time here." She angrily berated as she proceed to slap him across the face.

 **"AGH!"** The bully exclaimed in pain. **"SCREW YOU WHORE! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS, EVERYONE OF YOU! THAT STUPID SUN GOD OF YOURS IS AN IDIOT, YOU DESTROYED YOUR HOME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN! HELL IS WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU DEMONS! YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING BASTARDS!"** The bully screamed at the Tailor's face, she remained still as the man continued on with his angry rant. She then said calmly:

"...Yes, what we did in the past was wrong, but we are trying to redeem ourselves for it."

 **"LIARS! YOU NEVER KEEP YOUR WORD! GO BACK TO HELL AND DIE THERE!"**

"Now you're just being prejudice, and from what I can tell you're no better than us considering you left one of your crones for dead at the hands of that Piano in music class, you could go to prison for that.

 **"YOU'RE LYING!"**

"But it's true, while your friends fell to that hands of Gilles-San, you ran out just to protect yourself...You think you're doing good just by tormenting us, but in the end you're nothing more than a prejudice bully who uses people for personal gain and thinks things irrationally. You're just as bad as us, sinners." The bully just stared at her angrily. "...I'm done wasting my breath on you." She walks away.

"You tell him, Kayo!" Margarita claps her hands for her, just then the doors flew open, it was Gilles.

"Heeey Asmo-kun!" Marie said jovially.

"I came as soon as I heard the alarm going off." He panted.

"Well there's need to worry, we got what you needed." Marie then flew by the bully and got him down from the basket ball hoop and gave the jump rope to Gilles. "Bring back the rope when you're done." Gilles nodded and begins to walk out, but he stopped when he saw Nemesis sliding across the gym towards the two and kicked the bully squarely in his private area. Causing him to yell in pain.

"...There is no violence allowed at Capriccio Academy but I'll let that one slide." Gilles said as he walked out.

Later, everyone spent their class time drying themselves off in the locker room. Allen with a towel draped on his shoulder was contemplating on the events that had just occurred, Gallerian caught attention of that and began snapping his fingers. Catching his attention. "What?"

"You're awfully quite for some reason, you're still trouble by those ruffians? We got rid of them." Gallerian said.

"No that's not it." Allen answered. "It's just that some of the bullies that attacked us have been taken down one by one by an unknown presence, I can feel it."

"Well now that you mention it...But we don't even know where it came from."

"Fu fu fu." Marie chuckled. "I think I know "who" did it and "she" needs to come out." She grabbed out her whistle and blew on it. "Nintai! It's over! You can come out now!"...no response. "Nintai! Get out of the vent! _Koko kara dete tte!_ " Once she spoke in Jakokunese, something.

"Iie!" A voice squeaked, it sounded like a young female child.

"Young lady! Do as I say! _Watashi ga iu toori ni yare!_ " Once Marie yelled, they can hear thumping coming from the vents, it's starts to get loud the more it got close, however she saw that there was no nails on the small door on the vent right above Allen, sensing dread, Marie shouted: "Ni-NINTAI! WATCH OUT FOR THE-!" But it was too late, and the girl fell out of the vent right on top of the servant, feathers flew everywhere. "-small door, there were no nails on it." Allen groaned in pain as he tried getting up, he saw that it was a young girl with large white wings, no shoes, wearing the standard academy uniform, long silver colored hair tied in a unique braid, antenna looking pieces of hair on top of her head, and grey skin. "Ah, are you alright!?" The girl looked up revealing that her eyes are the same color as her hair.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" The Girl began to panic, causing her skin to turn white, much to the Sinners's surprise. She flew back into the corner of the room and hid behind her wings. " _Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!_ " She repeatedly said as she trembled in the corner.

"What is she?" Sateriasis asked, astonished.

"Well to save you the confusion: like you guys and everyone else here, Nintai's from another dimension."

"Oh right, you said something like that."

"I never seen anyone like her." Nemesis said.

"Quite, you're making her nervous." Soon enough, Nintai seems to have calmed down, but is still hiding under her wings, Kayo crouched down in front of her.

"Are you ok now?" Kayo asked, no reply. Being a native of Jakoku, she asked the same thing but in her language. " _Ima, daijoobu?_ " Nintai perked her face from her wings a little, her skin is back to grey.

" _H-hai._ " She answered.

" _Watashi wa Sudou Kayo desu [I am Sudou Kayo]._ "

"Ask her how she's able to save us!" Riliane called out loudly.

"Riliane!" Allen berated her.

"Sorry." Kayo turned back to Nintai and asked:

" _Doo yatte yatta no [How did you do it]?_ "

" _Hm?_ "

" _Ijime kara Watashitachi o sukuu [Saving us from bullies]._ " Nintai shifted a little and pulled out an a round shaped item tied to yarn. " _Furuuto [A Flute]?_ "

" _Okarina [Ocarina]._ " She then took the instrument and played a soft melody from it. The tune caused strands of Sateriasis's hair in his ponytail to take form of a person and dance, much to his surprise and the other's amusement.

"Th-that's the sound we heard!" Gallerian exclaimed. Nintai stops and Sateriasis's hair turns back to normal, he sighed before he busted out laughing.

" _I-ima anata ga shitte iru [N-now you know]._ "

 **~RINGING~**

"Wrap it up everyone, class is over!" Marie said as she clapped her hands.

"Miss Nintai is it?" Allen asked as he walked over to her, she still hid behind her wings. "Thanks for helping us, we owe you one."

"A _rigato_ _, Nintai [Thank you, Nintai]._ " Kayo finished, smiling. A few minutes later, the Sinners exit through the gates of the Academy in their uniforms, the clouds are starting to part which shows it's yellow sky, creating a beautiful scenery to end the day. Just as they're about to enter the woods.

"Oi! Allen!" Allen turns around and sees Gilles. "We have some business to discuss at the Heavenly Yard."

"Ok." Allen said, Allen took out the Mirror from earlier and gave it to Riliane. "Just yell "Open Banana", Riliane."

"See you back home." Riliane stood with the mirror in her hand and yelled the said phrase. Enveloping herself and the Sinners in it's light. Allen walked up to Gilles.

"Alright, I'm ready."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Again I am soooooooo sorry for taking too long, I hope you liked it.

*The bell scene when they entered the Academy was inspired by Yandere Simulator.

**Most of the OCs featured here were made up on the fly and they belong to me, Jade belongs to jadejoes, and Nintai belongs to Bluebarnowl.

***The spell one of the bullies said was in Latin, it translates as: _"From the singing voice of demons, come forth and possess the instrument dressed in strings and keys."_ , It's a made up spell used to posses a piano, the idea came from the game "Super Mario 64" while me and barnowl were discussing on what to write.


	3. Circumstances

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. My apologies if this doesn't look good, I was in a bit of a hurry because of the Net Neutrality debacle going on and I just wanna make sure I get this done and give you guys one last ride before they do decided to censor everything, if not then the series will continue as planned.

But I digress, please enjoy the chapter and give me some positive feedback on it.

* * *

Chapter 16

Circumstances

Sickle and Held are in an unknown room, sitting at a large table with paper's spread across on it with headshots on the sinners clipped on them. Gilles opened the door to the room and allowed Allen to walk inside, he's still wearing the uniform from Capriccio Academy. Allen sat the table with the two gods.

"Afternoon, Sickle." Allen said.

"Afternoon." Sickle replied. "You sounded a bit winded, what happened?"

"Apparently bullies exists at the Academy, we've spent to whole day fighting them off." Allen sighed in exhaustion.

"They exist still?" He asked.

"They've existed for centuries, my friend." Held said, "Just like the second period."

"Oh right."

"So why am I here again?" Allen asked.

"Well Allen, I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem here."

"What?"

"Well apparently the demons have lost track of Seth, he has cut off all of his escape routes."

"That is a bit problematic, after what the both of us and Gumilia had went through just to fix what Nemesis had done...Maybe he escaped into the ground world?"

Sickle thought of it for a minute, sighed, then continued on: "Maybe...maybe so, the most likely place would be Levianta since he was a scientist there, but we don't know for curtain until we can get down there, but right now we have to secure the Heavenly Yard and it's inhabitants. Next, our second problem."

"Hm?"

"The sinners, their progress in redemption is slow."

"What do you expect, Sickle? Sorry but you can't expect them to change their ways in less than a week. They've been attached to their sins due to various circumstances, wither it's due to a conspiracy or their need to survive, exact revenge, fulfill a prophecy, make a loved one happy, make themselves happy, or coup with heartbreak." That made Sickle silent again.

"Allen's right y'know." Held said. "You can get a little impatient from time to time, my friend, these are demon contractors we're talking about, they suffered hardships to which motivates them to contract a demon, wither by choice, by force, or born with it." Held shifts his position in his seat to get comfortable. "Once a person makes a deal with a demon, they're no longer human."

Sickle sat in his seat listening to what his friend had to say about what's going on, he made a bit of a pout and crossed his arms. "Geez, you guy don't need to gang up on me with all of the depressing stuff like that."

"Sorry, but that is the truth."

"Well I guess I can get a little impatient."

"I know how that feels, Sickle." Allen admits. "My problem with them is that I have to deal with them constantly being at each other's throats, especially Nemesis and Gallerian. No offense but as I recall Gallerian was calm about Nemesis wanting to shoot him."

"True, but that was before he knew who sank the ship his family was on and now all he wants to do is fight tooth and nail with her." He then whispered: "I've kinda forgot to add that last detail when he saw me."

"What?" Both Allen asked.

"What?" Sickle asked, avoiding the question. They we're silent for a while before Held spoke up.

"Anyways, we'll just have to wait for the results of their redemption. Now back to the matter at hand, how are we gonna catch Seth before he causes more trouble again, and where are we gonna find him?"

"Well as I mentioned before, he could be in Levianta due to his involvement there, but I could be wrong, though I do have a few ideas on how to catch him." Allen and Held leaned in on what he has to say. "There is...Levia-Behemo's former apprentice."

"You don't mean?"

"Yep, the Guardian of Sins himself."

"Who?" Allen asked.

"Well Allen, like Jun of Yingmu, he came from another dimension." Sickle got up from his seat to look for something. "But unlike Jun, he was a descendant of one of the many denizens of the Second Period who took refuge in the said dimension, along with most of the said Period's tech." Sickle dug through the room as he spoke. "He was a trouble maker you see, he entered the Third Period during it's Magic Kingdom era and caused all sorts of trouble in his youth, he hid himself within the "Sin" ark to hide from the authorities, there he met Levia and Behemo in their dragon form and learned about Magic and the history of the Second Period." He finds a mobile phone with an antenna. "No that's not it." He puts it away and continues searching. "He became their loyal apprentice and an evil sorcerer by the end of BT 005."

"Well how will that do any good?" Allen asked. "He was trained by two gods who planned on destroying the Third Period just because you gave it to the humans."

"Let me finish, Allen." He finds an old coffee maker. "Not it either." He puts it away and climbs on the counter to look on the higher shelves. "As I was saying he became their apprentice and an evil sorcerer by the end of BT 005, now willing to use those powers to cause havoc throughout Evillious. However, it wasn't until after the birth of Hansel and Gretel during the whole "Project [Ma]" fiasco, he sought out their true intentions and began to see the error of his ways. He left Levia-Behemo and returned to his home dimension, using the powers he required to preform good acts instead as a form of redemption for his past wrongs, becoming a good sorcerer and his home's ruler a few decades later." He got down from the counter, panting. "Seriously? where the heck did I put it!?"

"Ahem." Held cleared his throat and motioned his head to Sickle's shoe box, Sickle hanged his head down and began to walk towards it in a dispassionate fashion.

"Why didn't anybody tell me it was there?" Sickle asked, he opened the box and revealed a clear platinum colored gem, it was cut into a fat briolette shape and it's as big as someone's big toe.

"A gem?" Allen asked.

"Not just a gem, it's a communication device from his world and the Second Period, it works from one dimension to another better than a black box would. I'm gonna use it to contact the Guardian of Sins."

"Oh really now?" Held said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sickle tapped on the gem and it began to glow from the tip of it, a ball of light began to grow until it was as big as Sickle's head, Allen sat there with wide eyes, he didn't know what to think of this. Just then the orb formed and a image can be seen, the image had multiple gems shaped like the one Sickle's holding in the background, floating and moving all over the place inside the image. "Yoo hoo, anyone there?" Sickle asked.

 _"Who is this?"_ The image turned it's self around and showed a man wearing a white cloak, his face was hidden within a hood and was not facing the monitor, it wasn't a image at all, it was a screen.

"It's me! Sickle!"

 _"I don't know any "Sickle", What is your "real" name?"_

"Oh right, ummm." He snapped his fingers to Held to cover Allen's ears, Held complied. Allen was confused but decided not to argue with him. "Hazuki, Professor Hazuki."

 _"Much better, I prefer actual names than aliases."_

"Surly you must make an exception, I mean I got a kid here who I can't give my confidential details to."

 _"Your disciple? I heard you talking about him."_

"Yeah."

 _"Very well, Sickle." He said his nickname, Held let go of Allen's ears._

"So your this Guardian of Sins person?" Allen asked.

 _"Indeed I am, but you're more than obliged to call me "Alexander" or "Hero X" if you want, Alexiel." He answered, still not looking at the monitor._

"How did you know my name, surely Sickle-?"

 _"I didn't learn it from him, I learned it from the gems in this room."_ He finally turns to the monitor, his face was shadowed by his hood, he shows him one of the gems that glows in a faint light, it was colored orange and faint images we're shown, and by the looks of it, it was of memories of Allen and his Sister on "Anonymous Beach" on the day of their 14th birthday. _"These jewels serve as window to various realms and dimensions for me, they also allow me to see the past, present, and future of various individuals."  
_

"Incredible..."

 _"So, what is it that you need to tell me, Sickle?"_

"Oh right, well Seth kinda slipped away from the Hellish Yard master, and he had cut off his escape routes."

 _"And you want me to track him down with my gems, I take it?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Let me see."_ Alexander began to look through all of the gems that flew by him until he found a lavender colored one, he began examine it for a bit. _"Like you said, he has cut his escape routes, I can't pin point where he is, but by the looks of it I place his location around this area in this region."_ He show them the map of the Evillious Region and drew a red circle around the Northern part of Elphegort and the Southern part of Levianta.

"I knew he be in Levianta." Sickle said.

 _"I said around the area, but basically yes."_

"Splendid!" Sickle said, reveled. "We'll have a search party ready."

 _"Indeed, but be forewarned: He is a demon and a scientist, and beings like him are cunning."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Sickle then spotted Alexander bringing down seven gems, suspiciously representing the sinners. "Alexander?"

 _"So you're dealing with the sinners, right?"_

"Yes, Sickle thought they be redeemed so he placed them in purgatory." Held answered.

 _"I see..."_ He was quite, he examined them more, he sighed and asked: _"How is...Levia-Behemo?"_

"Hm?"

 _"They're separate now, right?"_

"Yeah, Behemo is messing around in the Heavenly Yard and Levia is...well it's sort of complicated." Sickle said as he rubbed his right hand on the back of his hand.

 _"I understand, I just want to know, until we meet again."_ The Monitor went off, and fell back into the shoe box.

"Well now we have a lead on where Seth went, should we start the search party?" Allen asked.

"You may have to stay behind to look after the sinners, Allen." Held answered. "And if things get complicated, then we'll need your help."

"I understand, I was gonna go shopping for dinner anyways." Allen began to take his leave. "Good luck you two."

 **30 minutes later**

Allen appears in the box in particles of light with a bag of groceries in his arms and opens the door to the flat. Once he did, a foul odor hits his nose like a rock, he drops his begs and covered his nose. He runs inside with his hands still on his nose, along the way he found that half of the house is a bit of a mess, soon he found the sinners in the kitchen, standing over an either lifeless or unconscious body of Sateriasis, Gallerian was holding a plate of something burnt and horribly unrecognizable and wearing a apron.

The sinners looked up and saw Allen by the doorway with a look of shock on their, they didn't know how to explain this to him, the only one who can however was Nemesis, and her reply was:

"Sateriasis died, Dad did it."

END

* * *

The character Alexander is DeviantMaster2014's OC, I do not own him, and this is not the last time we'll see him...I hope.


	4. The King's Game

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here, I actually was saving this plot for later chapters but I was running of ideas so I decided to use it to my advantage.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

The King's Game

After returning home, Allen discovered that half the house was a mess along with a foul smell that plagued the area, as it turned out it came from Gallerian's food to which may or may not have killed the Duke, it's highly debatable due to the sinners already been dead. Sateriasis was slowly panting, indicating that he's alive. Banica was sitting him up while Kayo poured medicine mixed with Michaela's tree sap into his mouth. They gently laid him down on his bed then placed the covers on him.

"The tree sap will start kicking in soon." Kayo said as she placed a wet towel rag on his forehead. "Then he'll be good as new". They sinners left him alone, except for Kayo for he can't be left alone. In the living room, the sinners are sitting on the couch and a few armchairs, Allen took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Ok...what has happened while I was gone?" Allen asked.

"Well you see..." Margarita started.

 **~Flashback, 2 hours ago** ~

The Sinners had just returned from Capriccio Academy and had gotten out of uniform, Gallerian was resting in an armchair, Margarita was fixing the flowers in the living room, Kayo had started tailoring a piece of clothing made from Yingmu's fabrics, Nemesis was taking a bath, Sateriasis was reading while laying on the couch, Banica was grabbing some snacks from the pantry, and Riliane was digging through her trunk of toys.

"Ahhh! I'm so bored!" She dropped her doll down.

"Well you don't need to go announcing to the world." Sateriasis said, he then looked up. "And stop leaving your toys everywhere."

"Mmmmmmmm!" Riliane stood up in a huff, that's when she gotten a good idea. Riliane walked into the kitchen and began to dig through the drawers for something.

"What are you doing in there?" Sateriasis asked as he sat up to look over. He sees Riliane coming out of kitchen with eight unused chopsticks and two different colored markers, she began to mark each one with red or black markers. She then held up the chopsticks and proclaimed:

"KING'S GAME!" That in turn woke Gallerian up.

"GAAAAAH!" Gallerian exclaimed. "BLOODY HELL, RILIANE!"

"We're playing the king's game!"

"That name sounds familiar." Sateriasis mused.

"It's the English name for the "Osama"." Nemesis said as she was coming down the stairs, drying her hair, she seems to be wearing her sleep wear.

"Oh now I remember! I used to play that with my harem."

"What's the "King's Game"?" Margarita asked.

"In Jakoku, "Osama" or "King's Game" is pretty much like "Truth or Dare"." Kayo explained while folding up her fabrics. "Except there's no Truth, and it's treated as a drinking game."

"How so?"

"Because you'll be doing dares that are considered embarrassingly depraved as the game goes on, so you need to be drunk in order to forget that said embarrassment, otherwise you'll be living the rest of your existence in guilt and humiliation." Banica said, eating a box of cookies.

"That makes it even more interesting." Riliane grinned evilly. She goes into the dining room to get some alcohol from the wine holder.

"Oh no, you and Margarita are not going to drink." Kayo said.

"Aw come on, Sudou! We're already dead here, it's not like it's going to kill us again or anything."

"But you're in the body of a minor."

"Isn't the legal age in Jakoku 13?" Nemesis asked. That stunned Kayo a little, did she forgot about that?

"You idiot, just because they say that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Gallerian snapped at Nemesis. "A minor is still a minor."

"Riliane does have a point though, darling." Banica said. "I should know, I'm a demon." Kayo bit her bottom lip and played with her fingers for a bit until she began sighing.

"Oh fine." Kayo sighed. "But the alcohol better be light."

"Yaaay!" Riliane cheered.

 **Round 1**

The Sinners are sitting by the coffee table in the living room, there's seven glasses filled with alcohol, and a long green colored ceramic cup filled with marked chopsticks. They each grabbed their own sticks quickly and held them behind their backs _"...3...2...1"_ , they held up their chopsticks and proclaimed: _"WHO IS THE KING?"_

"Speak of the devil, I am." Nemesis said, holding the chopsticks that's been marked red. "Alright, Number 5! I dare you to put a handful of ice down Number 1's dress or shirt!" They look at their chopsticks for the number.

"I'm Number 5." Sateriasis said as he held up his chopstick.

"Gyaak!" Riliane for some reason acted out while blushing, she then held out her sticks. "I'm Number 1." This gave Sateriasis this evil eye.

"W-wait! Don't you think it's risky having him do that to her because of-" Kayo was cut off.

"I am aware of that." Nemesis said as she sat down. "But in this game: "The King's order's are absolute"." She made an evil smile after that quote.

"You dirty peasant, I outtaAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Riliane was cut off when Sateriasis began putting eyes in the back area of her dress. "AHHH! OH! OH! C-C-COOOOOOLLD!" She was shaking around violently, trying to shake the ice out of her dress. The Sinners began laughing at her. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE WOMAAAAAN!"

"Well isn't that the idea of this game? To be as merciless as possible?" Margarita asked as she took a sip of alcohol, she began getting frizzed up from it as she shook her head violently. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This drink is strong!"

"Strong? What drink is this?" Kayo asked looking at her glass, it had a grayish red-violet color.

"Rum! But don't worry it's the lighter type." Sateriasis said while flapping his right hand, his face is slightly flushed.

 **Round 2**

Riliane was spinning the ceramic cup with the chopsticks in it to stir up the choices, ones she stopped, the sinners took the chopsticks and held them behind their backs. Once again they held them up saying: _"WHO IS THE KING?"_

"I am the king!" Riliane said proudly. "Number 4! I dare you to run around the house outside three times while carrying Number 2 bridal style!"

"Eck!" Margarita exclaimed. "I'm Number 4."

"Who's Number 2?" Sateriasis asked. They see Banica holding it up.

"I am." Banica said, Margarita nervously stood up from her seat and tries to pick her up, Banica is slightly taller than her so it was hard picking her up.

"D-do I have to?" Margarita struggled.

"THE KING'S ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE!" Riliane said loudly. "NOW DO AS I SAY!" Margarita let out an irritated sigh, she was able to carry the Epicurean but had struggled to stand up straight, she began walking outside with Banica in her arms, almost falling over in the process.

"Wow, that was just cruel." Gallerian said as he drank, he started to feel a little tipsy.

"You're one to talk, old man." Nemesis snapped, he glared at her from that comment, she flinched when he threaten to hit her. Several Minutes later, Margarita and Banica returned, Margarita was out of breath and energy.

"You ok, Margarita?" Kayo asked.

"Haa...haa...haa, I can't...haa...feel my...haa...arms." Margarita panted, Nemesis gave her water. "...Thank you." She drank it.

 **Round 3**

The Sinners have the chopsticks on their backs again, they then held out them out again and proclaimed: _"WHO IS THE KING?"_

"Excellent!" Sateriasis said while holding the chopsticks with the red mark. "I'm the king." He then sat back on his chair. "I dare Number 6 to wear the undergarments of the opposite gender."

"WHAT!?" Nemesis gasped, she dropped her chopsticks. Gallerian looked at them and started to chuckled evilly.

"She's Number 6, HA HA HA HA HA!" Gallerian was losing it.

"Are you laughing at your own child or is it the rum talking?" Riliane asked, her face started to turn red from the alcohol.

"I guess both! HA HA HA HA HA!" He's now lost in rum's chess game, Nemesis head-butted him into the couch before storming upstairs to change. "Oowwwwww, that really hurts." He rubbed his belly. Soon enough, Nemesis came down wearing a pair of white boxers with picture of Bananas on them, Gallerian began laughing again upon seeing her. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Nemesis's eye was twitching.

"I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep, pervert." Nemesis said to Sateriasis with venom in her voice.

"Payback!" Riliane said, remembering the dare Nemesis did to her.

"Who's underwear is that?" Margarita asked.

"They're Allen's...they fit me." She blushed.

"Look who's calling who a pervert." Sateriasis said slyly, Nemesis then charged at Venomania and tried to beat him senseless, only for her to be stopped by Banica when she began pulling her back.

 **Round 4**

They have the chopsticks behind their backs yet again, they held them up in the air and once again said: _"WHO IS THE KING?"_

"I am." Margarita said holding the chopsticks with the red mark.

"Well get on with it." Riliane slurred.

"Ok! Ok! I dare Number 6 to jump into a deep pond outside with Number 2 perched on their shoulders!" Margarita proclaimed with a big smile on her face. "And they both have to be buck naked!" The sinners gasped.

"Ehh-hhh-hhh." Gallerian shakenly showed the sinners his chopsticks. "I'm Number 6." He said sheepishly.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Kayo began panicking for some reason, Banica looked at the chopsticks Kayo has.

"You're Number 2." She said.

"You seriously can't make me do this, Blankenheim!" Gallerian began to panic while trying to reason with her, his face was also blushing.

"It doesn't matter, Gallerian, the King's order's..."

"...Are absolute!" Nemesis and Riliane both said proudly. Both Gallerian's and Kayo's guts have dropped when they said it. Outside of the house, both the Sinners of Envy and Greed are standing in front of a rather large deep pond without any clothes on, Kayo was shivering while Gallerian was struggling to keep her on his shoulders. Gallerian turned back and saw the other sinners holding in their laughs. He sneered at them before turning back at the pond, soon enough... he jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell into the water, the Sinners cheered when they jumped.

"TEN POINTS!" Margarita said excitably. Once both Gallerian and Kayo resurfaced from the water, Banica and Sateriasis both wrapped them in old blankets to cover them up.

"I must say Marlon, that was rather arousing." Sateriasis said to Gallerian with an amused grin plastered on his face. Only for the Judge to clocked him in the jaw with his fist.

 **Round 5**

"Ok everyone, one more round." Riliane said while swishing the ceramic cup again.

"Hopefully, Because I am not, playing this game again." Kayo said shivering in her blanket, she seems to be wearing a loose white t-shirt with pale blue shorts, since putting on a kimono is considered a chore. Soon the Sinners grabbed their own chopsticks and held them up one last time.

 _"WHO IS THE KING?"_

"Woohoo! I am the king!" Banica said while holding up the chopsticks. "Aaaaaand since this is the last round, I want Number 3 to finish the game by making us dinner!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Nemesis sighed.

"AGAIN!?" Gallerian who is wearing his usual sleepwear exclaimed in surprised, Nemesis looked and saw that Gallerian is Number 3. She chuckled.

"Good luck, Dad."

"But I-"

"Now that I think about it, Gallerian never had his turn on cooking duty." Margarita said.

"Lucky you Galley, you now have a chance." Banica clapped her hands happily.

"Fiiiiiiiine, I'll try." Gallerian sighed, officially giving up.

 **Later**

The Sinners, were waiting in the living room for dinner to get done. They heard the triangle ringing, meaning that dinner is served. Once Margarita opened the sliding door to the kitchen, their noses were hit with a disgusting odor, causing the sinners to immediately lose their appetites...except for Banica of course.

"Dinner is served." Gallerian said, holding a platter of an unknown substance that is charred and burned.

"...What is that supposed to be?" Kayo asked sheepishly.

"It's lasagna."

"Oh god, the stereotype was right: Marlons do have bad cooking skills!" Nemesis said horrified.

"Excuse me? Are you really saying that to someone who grew up in the slums like you?" Gallerian sneered at her. "It's hard to make a decent meal when you barely have enough money for food, ingredients, or a bloody cookbook?"

"You were poor?" Riliane asked.

"Hypocrite!" Nemesis yelled at her father.

"Racist!" Gallerian yelled back, he then pulled back, took a deep breath, and collected his nerves. "Now...would any of you would like to try the first bite?" The Sinners turned around and began having a rock, paper, scissors contest, Banica seemed sadden when she lost. Much to Sateriasis's horror, he won. He grabbed a spoon, scoped some, and took a bite out of it. "...Well?" Gallerian asked, Sateriasis didn't say a word...but his face was starting to turn green, and his eyes were noticeably becoming blank and devoid of any light. Sateriasis fell on his knees and fell face flat on the kitchen floor, much to the Sinner's surprise and horror.

"S-Sati?" Banica stuttered. That being said, they heard footsteps running at their direction before it stopped, they looked up and saw Allen by the doorway, covering his nose. He had a face of shock from both the horrendous smell and the possibly lifeless body of Sateriasis.

"Sateriasis died, Dad did it." Nemesis said quickly, pointing at her Father.

 **~Flashback ends~**

"...And that's when you showed up." Margarita finished the story. Allen face palmed at the stupidity the Sinners have caused while he was gone.

"I can't seem to really trust you guys being by yourselves, can I?" Allen said quietly, "I leave just to talk to Sickle about something, and here you guys are acting like idiots. Yes I don't mind games like these, but consuming alcohol? Humiliating each other? And possibly killing each other? I guess have to do everything in the house for you guys!" He started to sound really angry. "I wish I have 14,000 feet so I can put 2,000 of them in each of your asses!" The Sinners cringed when he began making threats. "This is the most idiotic thing you guys have done...I'm going to...I'm going to...well I can't thing of anything worse than sending you guys back to hell...you're going back to hell!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't you think that's going a bit too far? It was just a simple drinking game." Banica said, wearing a ice pack on her head from the hangover.

"You guys got my sister involved! Seriously, I trusted Kayo to-"

"It was Riliane's idea." Nemesis pointed at her. "She wanted to play and she sweet talked Kayo."

"Hey! You were the one that-"

"Enough!" Kayo said suddenly, she had been in the kitchen the whole time despite looking after Sateriasis, she was holding a tray of food. "Yes, it's my fault for letting Riliane do this and I'm deeply sorry for this, all I'm asking is if you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She bowed honorably to Allen, he looked at her before sighing.

"Alright, I'll forgive you guys, sorry if I got angry with you guys...BUT, you guys are not getting any dinner until this room is cleaned up." They nodded, "And I will have Behemo take the alcohol back."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Banica, Riliane, and Gallerian cried out in desperation when he said it.

"What are you doing, Kayo?" Allen asked her when he saw her going upstairs.

"I'm giving Sateriasis his dinner." She answered, her tray has a bowl, a small plate of sliced eggplants, and a glass of water. "It's rice porridge, I used to eat this back in Enbizaka whenever I get sick." She goes upstairs to give him food.

"No faaaaaiiiir." Banica whined.

"Well Sateriasis is the only one who is sick so he's the only exception." Allen said. "Which reminds me, Gallerian, you're banned from cooking duty until you sign up for a cooking class."

"After what happened, I'm fine with that." Gallerian said, admitting defeat.

END CHAPTER

* * *

If this chapter felt rushed then I am dreadfully sorry, I only had 8 days until the Net Neutrality is(Possibly) rolled back, or the very least the comments, but now you guys know that the pervert is alive so don't worry your little heads.

*I have to look into various Animes that have characters playing the King's Game just to get it to look accurate, most notably "Baka to Test" and "Persona 4".

**That least bit with Allen threating to kick the Sinners's asses was taken from "That 70's Show" when the characters get caught doing drugs.


	5. Return of the Emperor

Hello Everyone, TomboyJessei13 here. I'm really sorry if this took too long or if it looked like crap, I was running out of time because of the release of the Heavenly Yard novel coming out, not to mention suffering from a major writer's block that I had to get JustBmPLove to help me. I hope that you can like it though, if not then that's understandable.

* * *

Chapter 18

Return of the Emperor

Sateriasis began to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was a ceiling coated in sunlight. He turned his head and saw that not only his roommates are nowhere to be found, the clock on Gallerian's side seems to indicate that it's almost 8:30 in the morning, it is already the next day. He sat up on his bed, feeling his stomach has settled down since eating the lasagna Gallerian made, and there were no traces of having a hangover, which means that he's cured of his ailments. Sateriasis got out of his bed to see if the Sinners are downstairs.

"Hello?" He asked, "Is anyone awake?"

"You up, Sateriasis?" Someone downstairs asked, it was Allen, Sateriasis when down the steps and found the Sinners in the living room, still in their sleepwear, and showing signs of a hangover. "How's your stomach and hangover, Duke?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Good to hear, there's cereal in the pantry."

"Luckyyyyyyyyyyy." Banica groaned.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Sateriasis asked.

"We have hangovers, you idiot." Nemesis snapped at him. "And Allen refuses to gives us medicine for it."

"I'm not gonna give you guys medicine because you won't learn anything if I do."

"How long are you gonna make us suffer?" Riliane asked, holding an ice pack.

"For as long as your hangover naturally lasts...which is the next 12 hours."

"You're so cruel." Margarita whined.

"That is your personal punishment for getting piss drunk and causing a ruckus and I like to keep it that way, now one of you help me put this picture up?" Gallerian wobbled his way to him and helped Allen hold up a picture of a beautiful Lucifenian countryside while Allen nailed the wall.

"Huh, who made these?" Sateriasis asked as he walked out of the kitchen, in his hands are a small plate of meat buns.

"We don't know, someone just left them on the kitchen counter addressed to us." Riliane said.

"I see." The Duke nibbled on one of them.

"I think I'll take a shower, maybe it'll make the day more bearable." Kayo sighed before heading for the stairs. Once in the bathroom, she notices something different, the room is all warm and steamy, and the mirror is fogged up with a smile drawn on it. _"Who used the bathroom?"_ Kayo thought to herself, she then spots a bunch of bubbles on the floor under the shower curtain. Kayo opened the curtains and..."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hiya, Kayo, I warmed it up for you." Someone is already in the bathtub filled with tons of bubbles, and he was no stranger either, he was someone Kayo knew from the other day, the Emperor of Yingmu himself.

"JUN!? WHEN DID YOU CAME IN!?"

"Late at night, I was-"

"What's going on?" Allen asked as he entered the room. "I heard a scream and...Your Highness?"

"Hi Allen, long time no see." Jun got out and put on a towel, he then pulled the plug to let the water out.

"How did-?"

"How I got in? I went through the back door, I was so tired after my trip for political business and didn't feel like getting trampled by the welcoming community at Yingmu, so I decided to spend the night here until I'm rested up for my trip back."

"I see, but where have you slept?"

"The attic, remember I made a bed in there?"

Oh right, I've seen that you've settled in nicely , Jun." Allen looked at the tub behind Jun. "Y'know that tub was meant for relaxing, it's not suppose to have bath bubbles."

"Sorry."

 **~Downstairs~**

The Sinners are in the kitchen still suffering, with the only exception being Sateriasis. Jun came flying down into the room in his trousers. "Hiya guys!"

"Not so loud..." Banica hissed, she then looked up and saw how it was. "Oh your Highness! You're back." The sinners perked up to see the Emperor before them and started to feel ecstatic about.

"Juuun!" Margarita called out, she got out of her seat to hug him.

"Hiiiiiii Margarita!" He hugged her tightly, only for her to loosen up slowly, groaning in pain. "Oh no did I hurt you?"

"Noooo, we got a hangover, and Allen won't give us medicine."

"It's Punishment." Allen said, crossing his arms.

"For what?"

"It's none of your concerns, Emperor."

"Well maybe my bears will do you all some good." Jun snaps his fingers, which causes giant stuffed bears from when they were in the hospital, dressed as the sinners, appeared out of thin air, floated to them.

"Hey! Our bears!" Riliane said happily, hugging her bear.

"No no nooooo." Allen whined. "Don't heal them! they're supposed to be punished!"

"Well I think that's just cruel, and I know crueler punishments." Jun said, he then snapped his fingers again which causes another bear to appear, the bear had Allen's coat, vest, dress shirt, and tie. "Here, I made you a bear." A bear landed in his arms.

"...Thanks I guess."

"Thank god, I can feel my headache fading." Gallerian said, relived as he snuggled his bear.

"That's the power of healing magic, you could say they're "Very Amazing Healing Bears"."

"Now that sounds familiar, Elluka would never shut up about that so-called "Very Amazing Octopus"." Riliane sigh while putting her hands on her face.

"Because they are amazing! Everything about them is amazing!..." Nemesis called out suddenly, she placed her fingers in her lips after that. "Strange...where did that come from?"

 **Later**

Jun and Margarita are in the basement that has been furnished with Jakokunese furniture and flooring, it has been modified into Kayo's personal tailor shop even though she had no costumers to attend to. Margarita was looking over a book filled with ideas for a wedding. "Hmmmm, maybe we can...hm, noooo, oh how about...nooo, ummm..." Margarita seems to be having a hard time.

"Anything the matter?" Jun asked.

"I don't know what's going to look good."

"It's fine, take your time."

"I know I've already asked this, but I would be more than happy than assist with your wedding." Kayo, who was sitting by a low table with tailoring tools and fabrics, and listening to their plans, asked. "I'll even provide you a wedding dress." She held up some white fabric to her.

"Oh you don't have to, but thank you anyways."

"I'm still open of you need anything."

"Hmmm, maybe we can have some doves or maybe cranes." Jun was suggesting.

"I don't think cranes are appropriate for a wedding." Kayo said while snipping some thread. "Wait are you referring to actual cranes or paper cranes?"

"Actual cranes."

"Lets stick to the paper ones, it's safer and it brings good luck if you make a 1000 of them."

"Wouldn't that take a long time to finish?" Margarita asked.

"No prob." Jun snapped his fingers, causing a paper crane to appear. "Only 999 to go, ow, paper cut."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as the assassination attempt." The room fell silent for a while, Margarita's face began to twist up in worry.

"YOU WERE TARGETED!?"

"Yeah, but I made it out alive." Jun said as he patted Margarita's head. "It was not a good weekend for me though."

 **~Flashback~**

In Yingmu, there stands a palace on top of a mountain overlooking the city below, and inside is a master bedroom that is enormous in size, furnished in dark red carpet, wallpapers with beautiful pictures of animals, furniture with golden lining on them, and a bed that's large enough to fill in 14 people, mahogany colored covers, sheets, and all. And in them was Jun himself, sprawled over the bed in nothing but his grey sweat pants, his butt was in the air, hugging one of his pillows in his arms, drool leaking out of his mouth, and his black hair was draped over his face.

 _"Knock knock knock"_ There was knocking at the door, that in turn made Jun stir in his bed a little. _"Your Highness, it's time to get up."_ He heard a voice soon after, finally it made Jun wake up.

"Huuuhhh? Whose there?" Jun asked in a groggy voice while looking for his glasses, someone walked in with a small container in hand, it was his adviser, wearing a indigo blue changshan with white pants, slicked back raven hair, and a goatee, he seems to also seem to show some signs of aging so he's possibly middle aged. "Oh is that you Huang?" He feels his adviser's face.

"Yes it's me, you gave me your glasses remember?" He gave the Emperor the case.

"Oh, thank you." Jun takes the glasses out and puts them on. "Now then, what was I gonna do?"

"Well maybe do something about your wings?" Huang asked, Jun cocked an eyebrow, he looked on either side and found that they're up stiff.

"ACK! NOT AGAIN! H-HUANG GET THEM!" His adviser began bending his wings up and down one by one, before pushing his wings down, they disappeared soon after. "Phew, thank you."

Later at the main hall, his servants were waiting for him outside of his room, as he opened the door, the servants bowed, smiled at him, and said: _"Good morning, Your Highness, your breakfast is just about done."_

"Morning everyone, thanks for the heads up." Jun said as he walked down the hall. In the Dining hall, his lady-in-waiting was ordering the servers.

"Put the spoon on that table...NO NO NO I SAID SPOON NOT FORK!"

"Morning Mei-Ling." Jun said, the hairs on the back of her neck started to stick up in surprise.

"AHHH! OH! Oh! Oh It's you, Emperor." She calmed down afterwards. "We were just setting up breakfast for you."

"You guys don't need to try so hard, I'm find with just a bowl of Congee and Youtiao."

"Oh...well, YOU HEARD HIS HIGHNESS, BOWL OF CONGEE AND A PLATE OF YOUTIAO! ON THE DOUBLE!" Mei-Ling called out, Jun only sighed. Soon enough, breakfast was brought to him at the dining room table, he took a spoonful of congee into his mouth...and then another bite...and then another...and then another...until Jun stopped his actions, he started to shiver as his eyes became bloodshot.

"Urk...Ah!" Jun started to react slowly, then he started to cough hard into his hands, he looked at his hands as there was blood on them, he was wheezing heavily before he fell to the ground, convulsing violently.

"You're Highness?...YOUR HIGHNESS!?" His adviser called out, he went to Jun's side and started to try inducing him to vomit.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T INDUCE VOMIT!" Mei-Ling scolded him. "WE NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

"R-Right, SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR AND FAST!"

"Who would do this to the Emperor?" A Maid asked in worry.

"THERE HE IS!" Another Maid pointed at someone running down the hall, he seems to be wearing a chef's outfit. "HE WAS THE ONE COOKING CONGEE!"

"SEIZE HIM!" Huang called out, and several guards began to chase the culprit.

" ***COUGH! COUGH!*** I-it hurts!" Jun coughed. "S-Someone please h-help me!" As Jun's conscience began to fade, he saw two shapes appearing above him."

"What has happened to him?" One of them asked, he looked like he had platinum hair.

"He's been poisoned by whatever our chef put inside his breakfast." His Adviser said. As Jun's eyes started to close, he saw another shape with green hair kneeled towards him.

"...Jun...Jun...how are you feeling?" A voice began to call to him, Jun opened his eyes to find himself in his own bedroom again, he looked around to see his servants and his saviors by his bedside, those saviors were old friends of his from a long time ago: Sickle and Held.

"Hazuki, Yggdra." Jun said in a shaky voice.

"Feeling better?" Sickle asked.

"A little." As he said that, he gave Sickle a handshake. "Thank you so much."

 **~Flashback Ends~**

"...To this day we're still looking for the one who tried to kill me with poison, regardless of it all, I was lucky that the two Gods showed up to check to see how I was handling Yingmu, otherwise I wouldn't be here today."

"What a horrifying experience." Margarita said, she then looked down. "Though I'm not the one to talk considering what I did to Toragay."

"Did you find out what kind of poison the culprit used?" Kayo asked while adding the finishing touches to an article of clothing.

"We're certain that it maybe arsenic." Jun answered. "But it could be something else since I coughed up blood instead of...well you get the idea, I'm not finishing that."

"Understandable, still... it's always best to be on the look out for potential usurpers." Kayo suggested as she brushes the clothes she made. "At any event, what do you think of this dress I made?" She held up a black evening dress with a v-neck, a detachable choker with small white gems, and a slit opening on the leg area. "It's made from one of the fabrics I purchased from Yingmu."

"Woooow, Kayo it looks so beautiful!" Margarita beamed up in excitement.

"I'm impressed, Kayo." Jun brushed it with his thumb. "Who did you made this dress for?"

"I used Nemesis for size and reference so it's her dress."

"I hope she likes it." Margarita said.

"Maybe, maybe not, we should ask."

 **~In the Girl's Bedroom~**

Nemesis was sitting on her bed setting up a metal item in her arms, she then placed an arrow in it, the arrow didn't seem to have an sharp tip on the front. She stood with a weapon in her arms: A Compound Crossbow, with a body of a Barrett REC7. "It's set up, at least according to the instructions." She said. "It's amazing what kind of Second Period tech you can find in Lunaca Labora." Nemesis said in amazement.

"Yeah but I still ain't happy with what you did." Riliane sigh irritably.

"...Let's just do this before I get angry." They went to the window that was in their room and placed the weapon by the edge. Nemesis aimed the crossbow at a bullseyes nailed to a tree near the house. "Alrighty, initiating crossbow training in 3...2-"

"Hi Nemesis!" Jun disrupted her.

"ACK!" Nemesis's concentration broke and she ended up pulling the trigger into the air inside the room, the arrow began to bounce all over the place on the walls before it flew out the window.

 ** _THUNK_**

 _"OW!"_ Nemesis and Riliane looked outside to see where the arrow landed and found that it hit Banica on her back while she was tending to her vegetables in Margarita's garden, she was laying face flat on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her back even though it didn't have an arrowhead, and covered in dirt.

"...Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'll come back later." Jun said sheepishly as he slowly closed the door.

 **~Downstairs~**

Banica groaned in pain while Sateriasis pulled on the arrow stuck in her back with two hands, though gentle, it was enough to move it. "Ahhhhgh, it huuurts."

"Don't worry, love." Sateriasis said. "It's almost out." He pulled on it again until it finally came out. "There we go." He began wiping the blood off of it. "I never thought that an arrow without a sharp tip can cause injury, you're lucky that you're a demon, otherwise you be dead by now."

"Nemesiiiiiiiiiiiis." Allen turned to Nemesis with a dark tone in his voice.

"It was an accident, Jun surprised me while I was testing the crossbow."

"I was gonna tell you that Kayo finished a outfit." Jun answered.

"Apology excepted dear...ow." Banica hissed in pain, Jun was placing his hand on her back as it began healing the arrow wound. "I knew you never attended to hurt me."

"Still, you should know better than to sneak weapons here, Nemesis." Allen snatches the crossbow from. "I'm keeping this locked up, we'll only be using weapons like these for emergencies from now on. If you want to shoot stuff with, use this." Allen took out a revolver that is entirely colored neon green. Nemesis pulled the trigger to which shoots water from it.

"Seriously? A water gun? What do you think I am? A two year old?" Nemesis asked in a irritated tone, Gallerian began snickering at her, she then shot water on his face, silencing him.

 ** _DING DONG_**

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Allen said, he got to the door to open it and saw a Middle aged Makokunese man at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes um, have you people heard of Emperor Jun? If you have then have you seen him? Because we were expecting him to return last night at the palace but he never showed up at all." He explained.

"Oh hey Huang!" Jun said happily upon seeing his Adviser.

"OH YOUR HIGHNESS!" Huang exclaimed, he entered the house. "Thank goodness you're alright, you never returned last night and-."

"I'm fine I just came here to rest for a bit before returning to the palace." Jun reassured him.

 _"So he's the adviser Jun told us."_ Kayo thought to herself.

"But you've could've been assassinated..." He then looked at the Sinners. "Um, excuse us." He turned the Emperor around and began whispering: "Like I said, You've could've been assassinated like the last time, and may I remind you that these neanderthals: these sinners, were the ones who decimated their own home for the sake of their own satisfactory?" The Adviser turned his head to them for a horrific surprise: Sinners, glaring at at the Adviser with very angry faces.

"WHO'D YOU CALLING NEANDERTHALS!?" Nemesis scolded in fury, she began tugging the crossbow away from Allen even though he began pulling back. "Give me that." She pushed him with her foot, that made Haung's face turned white in fear.

"It's time to go back, Your Highness!" He grabbed Jun by the arm and ran off as Nemesis chased after them.

"DON'T WORRY, HUANG MEANS NO HARM, HE'S JUST BEING PROTECTIVE, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER, BAI-BAI!" Jun called out to the Sinners while being dragged away by his Adviser.

"HEEEY! STOOOOOOOP!" Allen called out to Nemesis.

"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS, NEMESIS!" Sateriasis called out.

"GIVE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!" Kayo cheered.

 **Meanwhile**

Behemo was in the control room in his sleepwear, laughing, and eating a bowl of Froot Loops while watching the monitor. And in the monitor was Nemesis chasing the Adviser who had ticked her off. "There's nothing like watching Sinners making fools of themselves." He giggled mischievously. Just then, monitor started fizzing up, Behemo got frustrated and tried to fix it by banging it. Suddenly, the modified Black Box that was sitting on a wooden table next to Behemo across the room started to glow. And from it was Jun being dragged by Huang, and following them is Nemesis, crossbow in hand.

"What the hell!?" Behemo exclaimed in surprised, just then an exhausted Allen came out.

"Haaaaaah...Haaaaaaah...She can't be out of the box." Allen panted "...Haaaaaaaah...SHE CAN'T BE OUT OF THE BOX!"

"Relax, Irregular." Behemo reassured as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "She won't even make it inside of the Heavenly Yard anyways, since she's still a contractor."

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ They heard her scream.

"Speaking of which." Allen and Behemo went towards the entrance of the building and found Nemesis laying on her back, twitching and covered in soot with smoke coming out, she was electrocuted. "Don't worry she's very alive, just paralyzed by a barrier Gumillia sat up, since the law says that no sinner contracted to a demon can enter the Heavenly Yard."

"Well at least that's good for something." Allen sighed under his breath.

End Chapter

* * *

*The dress that Kayo made was inspired by the dress Levia wore in a picture of her and Behemo dancing by Ichika, since Nemesis is an incarnation of Levia of course.

**The crossbow Nemesis uses is a custom made rifle inspired by a MMD video of her VOCALOID GUMI using it.


	6. Old Habits die hard

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. I am very sorry this took longer than it should have, I was more distracted by the internet and requests than I usual not to mention I was suffering a major writers block on how to end the chapter, plus...I had a bit of a dispute with a close friend that kinda caused production to slow down a little, but hopefully the whole mess is resolved and we'll be back in business in no time.

In the meantime I hope you like this chapter that I slaved over for several weeks if not months, if you don't like it, that's completely fine, just no hate please.

* * *

Chapter 19

Old Habits die hard

In an unknown room, it was all dark with only a single spotlight facing down, the only thing shown under that spotlight are the small yet fat briolette shaped gems that glitter when it hits the light, and a young man wearing a white cloak with a hood that covers his head and face sitting in a metallic chair, it was Alexander. He was observing seven colored gems in front of him...each color representing the Sinners of the Seven Deadly Sins. "Hmmmmm...something's not right." Alexander spoke under his breath, he then sent the gems back to their original place in the air. "...Those gems alone, though they tell the tale of each Demon Contractor, the Sinner's behavior to their environment and themselves seems to contradict what had happened in Evils Theater months ago...Did something happened during World's End?...Mmmm, maybe I should ask Behemo, he knows something that not even the gems know." He stood up from his seat and began heading for the entrance of the gem room, staff in hand.

 **Meanwhile in the Black Box**

Nemesis was placed on an armchair in the living room, she was still completely paralyzed from the barrier blocking the exit, her hair was also standing on end from the shock that it even developed a cowlick on top of her head. Gallerian snapped his fingers to see if she can respond, no word.

"No good, Marlon." Behemo said, removing his rubber gloves. "The barrier Hellish Yard Master made was meant to paralyze anyone, Demon Contractor included, who tries getting out of the Underworld."

"How long will she be like that?" Kayo asked.

"At least another half hour, Hellish Yard Master placed a delay mechanism in the spell that prevents the person who got paralyzed by the barrier from moving until 30 minutes is up, thus buying her enough time to drag the person back to the bowls of hell and making sure they stay there."

"That's so clever." Banica said, astonished by the spell's mechanism. "Why haven't I thought of that? I've could've used that on Carlos."

"Tough break, huh Nemesis?" Riliane asked her as she placed her hand on her shoulder..."BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!" Riliane started spazzing out uncontrollably before letting go of her, she fell on her butt with a thud. Sateriasis laughed at her for it.

"One more thing: Refrain from touching her for the next 15 minutes until the electricity leaves her body unless you're wearing rubber gloves, that goes double for you if you're planning on doing something to her, Marlon." Behemo finished, Gallerian's eyes widened as he backed away from the daughter he unfortunately sired.

"Are you ok?" Allen asked her as he carefully picked her up.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. "Ooooooh, my hair is ruined!" She groaned in frustration, brushing her now spazzed hair. Just then they heard a weird sound coming from somewhere, it sounded like some form of music, but the singer doesn't sound human, and no one can recognize the melody or instrumental. It just went:

 _"Chanto kocchi muite Baby, No nante iwasenai wa, honki moodo nan dakara, omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de, kimi wo toriko ni suru no, kyou koso shoubu nan desu!"_

"What in the world is that?" Kayo asked.

"Oh! I know what it is! I got it." Behemo took out a small black rectangular device with a screen from his pocket, that's where the sound was coming from, It was a mobile phone. The device's background was a picture of himself wearing sunglasses, doing a V-sign from behind the unamused Held's head. He pressed the button on picture of the phone that's on the screen and began talking to it. "Hello?...Oh hey, Held...he's here?...Ok, I'll be there...thanks." He hanged up. "I gotta go, I have to meet someone...eh?" He turned to find that the Sinners, except for Nemesis, Allen, and Banica, had made a fort out of an upside down couch and pillows with a crucifix stuck on top, wearing pots as helmets and wielding kitchen knives, pans, spatulas, and a broom as weapons, with Kayo chanting something in Jakokunese while holding beads and a hand held buddha figure.

"Geez, they act like they never seen a Mobile Phone before." Banica joked, unlike the other Sinners, she and Allen knew about what the Gods and Demons's technology from the Second Period was and what it can do...though Banica only knows little of it because the Demon she ate had no recollection of his past life.

"I don't blame them, Evillious perished before the humans reached that level of advanced technology...well anyways I got to get going, I got a..."friend" to meet."

"Alright, goodbye." Allen said as Behemo walked out.

"Is that rectangle monster gone?" Margarita squeaked as she crawled out of the couch.

"You mean Behemo's phone? Yes." Allen said, Margarita sighed in relief. The Sinners then began putting the couch back to where it was, along with the kitchen appliances they got out, and pulled the Crucifix off. Allen couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"What's so funny?" Riliane asked Allen in irritation.

"Oh it's nothing." Allen smiled mischievously.

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIING_**

The Sinners became startled by another noise, they hoped that it wasn't major.

"Waaaaaait..." Gallerian said suddenly, he then pointed that the source of the noise: an Victorian rotary dial telephone, an item they can all recognize from Margarita's era. They calmed down, Banica looked at Allen with confusion on her face, Allen knew what she would say and just shook his head at her, meaning that asking him about the phone will not be worth it. Gallerian picked up the phone. "Yes?...You want to talk to Sateriasis?" Sateriasis perked up when he said his name. "Alright I'll get him." Gallerian turned to the Duke and gave him the phone. "It's for you." Sateriasis took the phone carefully.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked the person on the other end, "...Oh well hello there, Darling!" Sateraisis immediately beamed up, he looks at the sinners, "I'm gonna use the phone in the laundry room, so wait here." He then went into the laundry room, that is in the basement turned tailor shop. When the other sinners left, Allen followed the Duke into the basement and listened closely, this is what he heard: _"Yes I'm doing fine, you don't have t-...Oh really?...I would love to...but it's a little complicated since...on second thought I'll figure something out...yes, meet me in a few minutes..."_ This gave Allen an idea of what Sateriasis maybe planning and he ain't having it.

"Oh no you don't." Allen then stomped down and snatched the phone away. "Who is this?...", but no response, they hung up. "Dammit...Venomania, whatever your doing, don't do it. We're not having any more people involved in this...wait...your not allowed to leave the box...what are you even doing anyways?"

"I'm not saying." He said with an impish grin on his face.

"Venomania, you tell me this instant." Sateriasis only stuck his tongue at him. "Looks like you chose the hard way." Allen then cracked his fingers.

"What are you-" Allen began to tickle Sateriasis's armpits, he tried to pry the boy off but that only made Allen do it harder. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Duke laughed very hard from being tickled that he lost his will to stand up straight, he fell on his knees and then on his side, Allen took the chance to sit on his back.

"I should've done this to him at his manor a long time ago." Allen said as he kept tickling, clearly he was enjoying this.

"Ok, what am I looking at?" Gallerian asked with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"What else am I supposed to do?." Allen answered, trying to holding back his smile. Allen stops, allowing Sateriasis to breath. "Now tell me what you are planning?" Sateriasis only glared at him as he panted.

"I'll take it to my grave." Sateriasis breathed out.

"Very well." Allen then continued with his antics, causing Sateriasis to laugh again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STO-O-O-O-O-O-OP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sateriasis laughed as he began lashing out under Allen's weight. "I'M-MEAN IT BOY! HAHAHAHA! I MEAN IT!" He then built up his strength to throw Allen off of him into the washing machine, and locked it.

 _"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"_ Allen muffled repeatedly as he banged the window of the machine. Sateriasis fogged up the machine's window with his breath and then drew a crude picture of Allen as a baby, crying, implying that the boy is a crybaby. Sateriasis then pulled down his right bottom eye lid while sticking his tongue out at him, Allen began to thrash out inside the Machine trying to escape. Sateriasis just walked out and locked the door, he sighed as he leans against the door.

"Well...you just did that to the boy." Gallerian sneered at him.

"It was all in the heat of the moment, Judge, I never meant to go that far but I did anyway..." He looks at Gallerian. "And if you speak a word of this to Riliane, I'll let her know that you're an accomplice and she will hunt you down like the miserable little mongrel you are."

"Huh, all you have to say was "please"." They then proceed to return to the bedrooms where the girls are.

"Where's Allen?" Riliane asked, sitting on her bed.

"He decided to take leave for a while so we're left to defend ourselves." Sateriasis lied. "And Galley here is gonna look after you ladies, right Galley?" He gave him a grin that looks threatening.

"Uh, yeah." Gallerian answered sheepishly.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I got preparations to make so stay here and look after the girls here."

"Preparations for what?" Kayo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Goodbye!" He leaves.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Banica asked. "There's no alcohol so we can't have any drinking games."

"Banica, stop." Kayo said. "You and your alcohol obsession."

"We can go outside for a while." Margarita suggested while knitting. "There's a pond to swim in or maybe a round of badminton?"

"It's a little too cold to do that though." Riliane said. "I felt a cold breeze when Nemesis chased Jun's Adviser."

 _"I wonder how the box can make weather like that?"_ Gallerian thought to himself as he put on rubber gloves.

"What are you doing, Gallerian?"

"You know what I'm doing." He took out a marker and began to draw on the comatose Nemesis's face, who was taken into the bedroom beforehand.

"HEY!" Margarita exclaimed.

"Oh come on you know it was gonna happen sooner or later, and I'm wearing gloves in case she's still covered in electricity." Riliane then kicks the marker out of his hand. "Ow!"

 **Meanwhile in the Laundry room**

Allen was still banging on the door of the washing machine before tiring out finally, "Venomania...is seriously...gonna let me...die in here...is he?" He took a few moments to rest up a bit before trying to get himself out of the machine. However, that resulted in knocking one of the smaller boxes off the shelf above, turning the switch the activates the machine. "Oh no, what did it do? WHAT DID IT DO!?" Allen panics, the machine started buffering and shaking, and before the boy knew, it started spinning, the machine's spin cycle was activated, and to make things worse: there's water coming inside the machine, meaning that it was set to "rinse". "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen screams inside the machine before being muffled out by the water inside.

 **Back upstairs**

Five of the sinners are sitting in a circle in the middle of the room with cards in their hands with various colored chips in the middle, they seem to be playing poker. They held their decks carefully hoping that no one catches a glimpse of the other's deck. Margarita was the only one smiling, she was tapped by Banica.

"Darling, you gotta have a poker face like mine." Banica said, pointing at her blank face, Margarita followed suit and dropped the smile. Kayo then threw in two big blinds, meaning it's her call.

"What cards do you have?" Kayo asked.

"Straight!" Margarita said, holding out her deck.

"One pair." She replied.

"Three of a Kind." Banica said.

"Full house." Gallerian said with a smirk on his face, he then put down his deck to grab the chips. "Sooooo I guess I can take the winnings and-"

"Ah ah ah." Riliane said, halting his actions, she placed down her deck. "Four of a kind."

"WHAT!?" Gallerian exclaimed in surprise.

"I win! I win! I win!" Riliane repeats herself as she grabs the chips.

"You damn brat, you cheated."

 _"Look who's calling who a cheater."_ They heard another voice whispering in the room, they turned and saw Nemesis staring at them with a blank face, staring into their souls even.

"Was that you, Nemesis?" Kayo asked.

"Yeah." She answered as she slowly sat up in her bed, still shaken up from being electrocuted, she then looked at her father for a few moments before attempting to strangle him, but only weakly, she can barely make him gag at her current state.

"What are you doing?" Gallerian asked while being "strangled".

"That's for drawing on my face, you think I slept with my eyes open or something?" She asked, not having the energy to raise her voice at him. "I can still see what your doing and every word you say, you pathetic old bastard."

"Let go of my neck." Gallerian easily pried her hands off his neck and gently shoved her back into bed.

"I feel so out of energy."Nemesis stared at the ceiling.

"How about I get your favorite drink" Margarita asked as she stood up, fixing her dress. "Maybe that will give you some energy." She then went to the door to leave the room, when she opened it... "Oh!"

"What? Riliane asked fixing the cards, she then gawked in surprised when she saw what Margarita was seeing. The others had froze up as well when they saw a reflection of Margarita by the doorway...except her hair is more curled up, wears a light blue rose necklace, and a shorter and larger dress that looks more like lingere than a normal nightgown. Everyone stared at the reflection as if they saw a ghost standing there. Margarita tilted her head to the right, her reflection followed, Margarita did the same with the left, and so did the reflection. Margarita lifted her right hand, her reflection lifted the opposite to mirror hers. Margarita placed her hand on the reflection, it felt real, suddenly the reflection grabbed Margarita and began to hug her tightly.

"OH YAY! THE REFLECTION IS A REAL! MIKULIA'S SO HAPPY!" The reflection, no, Mikulia cheered as she continued jumping while holding Margarita in her embrace.

"Mikulia? Wait, you're Mikulia Greeonio, one of Sateriasis's girls!" Kayo said in surprise.

"Yep! That's me! Sati invited Mikulia and my friends over!" Mikulia said smiling, letting Margarita go.

 _"So that's who was talking to Sateriasis on the phone earlier, they're wanting to see him again despite what the gods say."_ Gallerian thought to himself, now completely understanding what Sateriasis's motive was. The Sinners then got out the room to see that the first floor is being over run by women wearing the same type of clothing as Mikulia's, the whole place was starting to smell like lavender as well.

"And I thought Riliane's ballroom was lively." Banica commented as she was trying to move pass through the sea of women.

"Meh, this is actually smaller compared to my ballroom." Riliane was stuck between two women.

"I don't see the horse, Josephine." Kayo said looking over. "I guess the rumors of Sateriasis's _Beastialty_ was false after all."

"Of course it was false! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" They heard Sateriasis call over from the living room, who is sitting in an armchair accompanied with two more women; Lukana Octo, a Tailor and Kayo's ancestor, and Maylis Beelzenia, 3rd Princess of the Beelzenian Empire and Banica's ancestor. "And I see Mikulia went into your room instead of the restroom."

"I'm sorry, Lord Venomania, Mikulia didn't know which room is which." Mikulia said, sounding very sad, but lit up when Sateriasis pet her.

"It's alright darling, accidents happen." He comforts her, making her smile again. "After all it's not like this would be kept hidden forever."

"This is absolute insanity." Gallerian said while navigating through a sea of women, the other sinners stayed behind. "We're not even supposed to have visitors over." He finished while fixing his tie.

"Well Judge." Sateriasis stood up and walked towards him. "You ain't the innocent one either, since you have witness me putting the Servant of Evil in his proper place and have not stopped me." He walked back.

"Oppsies." One of the women said in the background, she sounded quiet younger, a minor or a 19 year old even.

"From what I'm seeing, I'm starting to regret it." Gallerian sighed and walked away. "I'm outta here."

"What is he talking about?" Banica asked.

"I don't know." Maylis said, appearing next to her. "You must be my descendant, Banica."

"That's correct, and your Sati's mistress who was Beelzenia's 3rd Princess at the time."

"Indeed, I once investigated the disappearances Venomania caused before we met in person."

"I see." That made Banica feel a little uneasy, "Any reason why you stay with him?"

"Most of the women here have different reasons of coming back to see him. As for me, I absolutely despised him for what he has done, but knowing that he was the father of my child I simply can't stay from him either, that and I'm using this visit as a chance to meet you in person, Banica. I heard a lot of things about you."

"Ah so you have, I'm not surprised."

"Yes, you were quite of a legend in the Heavenly Yard, though I was a bit upset that you even attempt to eat your child." Maylis poured herself a glass of red colored liquid.

"Well I didn't, my Demon was pushing me to eat my son but I ate myself instead, which in turn also ate Vlad." Banica puffed, she then sees the glass. "Is that my blood grave? Allen banned alcohol here."

"We brought it, I have to admit this is some delicious wine you've invented." She drinks it.

"Pour me some." Banica said as she held out her glass, and Maylis complied.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nemesis was laying face down on the table, still feeling drowsy to even feel emotions, she didn't even resist when another girl in the Duke's harem, Lilien Turner, a 24-year-old Baker began scrubbing markers off her face. Kayo was showing her works to her ancestor Lukana as a form of bonding.

"You really are my descendant, your works are incredible." Lukana said, brushing her thumbs on the black dress Kayo recently made.

"Thank you, Lukana-san." She said with a smile on her face."

"Who's dress is that?" Nemesis asked drowsily.

"Your's."

"Really?"

"Yes, black is your trademark color, you can try it on when you feel better."

"Huh, cool." She then looks at Lukana. "You're Lukana right? Why did you still stay with that pervert despite what he did to you?"

"Nemesis!" Kayo called out.

"I-it's ok, we're not gonna pretend it didn't happen, you wouldn't exist otherwise." Lukana said, calming down her descendant. "It's a bit complicated, yes I'm disgusted by what Sateriasis did to me and everyone else, but I can't hate him either. Some of us knew that deep down that he's a lonely child wanting to be loved because of how the people around him treat him in his youth." Lukana finished. Lilien only rolled her eyes at what she said.

"Your talking like the leading-lady from " _Beauty and the Beast"_ , stop acting like a idiot and realize that he's a disgusting asshole who you shouldn't be associating yourself with." Nemesis berated her, though could not raise her voice because of the shock she's still recovering from. Lukana only ignored her and walked away with Kayo following behind, Kayo only shrugged at Nemesis while shaking her head, meaning that the damage was already done and couldn't change her mind.

"It's no use, Nemesis is it?" Lilien said to Nemesis. "I tried getting it through to her as well but she wouldn't listen, I feel really about it."

"I heard that you acted like that before."

"That was when that beast was using me."

"Hm, true. But why are you here when you despise Sati?"

"I only came because I wanted to make sure Lukana is safe." She then took out a barbarian club with spikes on it. "I brought this just in case he tries anything stupid like before."

"I like you." Nemesis said, pointing at her.

Back in the living room, Banica was completely tipsy and was singing alongside her ancestor Maylis, apparently the women brought over alcohol to the box. Sateriasis and some of the other girls were laughing at the display before them, and Mikulia was giving Margarita a new hairstyle with fake roses in her hair.

"I can't believe you idiots are even allowing this to happen." Riliane berated the sinners. "This is Sati's harem for crying out loud, something he created through kidnapping women."

"You can lecture us as much as you want, child." Sateriasis teased. "But no ones gonna listen."

"Ugh, you're a leech." She walks past Gallerian who was sitting down on the couch watching the shameless display of debauchery. "I know Behemo isn't around, but I am gonna try to get some assistence, where's the phone?"

"Finally, something we can agree on." Gallerian puffed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the coach. And just when he began to feel comfortable, he felt something wrapping their hands around his left arm, he slowly turned his head and a sees a woman with silver hair and grey eyes, smiling at him seductively. "Hello?"

"I heard that your mother is named "Elluka"." The woman said to him in a smooth voice. "I was her apprentice y'know, at least that's what I told everyone back at my hometown." Gallerian realized who this woman was, it was Venomania's fourth victim, Mirigan Adi, a 28-year-old con artist pretending to be a fortune teller.

"I think the Elluka you're thinking of is not the same person." Gallerian answered in a defensive tone.

"Oh that's a shame." She pouted, but then she smiled at him. "But at least you got one thing to make up for it: the same beauty as the Duke himself." She brushed her hand on his chest. Gallerian blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"The Duke's busy with all those other girls, why not have some quality time while he isn't looking?" She moved her body onto him. Finally getting what the woman wanted.

 **"BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"** Gallerian yelled for help as he tried crawling away from the con artist, everyone turned their attention to the con-artist trying to kiss the corrupted Judge.

"BLOODY HELL, MIRIGAN!?" Sateriasis called out irritably.

"Hmpf." Mirigan puffed out, crossing her arms. "But you were spending so much time with the others that I got impatient."

"Well you could've just asked instead of two-timing me with a two-timer." Sateriasis snorted angrily.

 **"WHAT!?"** Gallerian exclaimed furiously, having the Duke mention his affair is very aggravating.

 _"You're the one to talk, serial-kidnapper."_ Lilien said from the kitchen in a dissatisfied tone.

"Just for that, you're gonna wait your turn." Sateriasis said, doing a fanning motion with his head, Mirigan only pouted in sheer disappointment.

 _"I will not be made a fool of."_ Gallerian thought irritably as he grumbled and crawled out of the room on all fours into the hallway. _"I will not sit by and be harassed by that pervert's women and be treated like rubbish."_ His cloak got snagged by a nail stuck on the door, he tried pulling it but it was no use, instead he just removed his cloak instead, revealing his vest. He then stood up when he reached the basement. "I should've stopped Sateriasis when I had the chance." Gallerian said out loud finally as he stepped inside the basement, surprisingly enough it was overrun with more women, who are conversing and trying on Kayo's kimonos.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the girls said sheepishly, she has redish pink hair with matching eyes and twirled drills for pigtails, and also looked like she could be in her teens, she was also accompanied by a girl who resembles his ancestor Ney and a Netsuma who resembles Clarith.

"Are you kidding me? What is this, a brothel? Get the hell out of here!" Gallerian berated the girls, they complied and quickly left the basement. "I don't care if I get punished or beaten, I'm gonna put an end to his ridiculousness once and for all." He then opened the door to the laundry room and found that Riliane was in the room, standing over a possibly lifeless Allen, the machine was open and the ground was full of water, soaking Riliane's dress. "Oh no." Gallerian thought to himself in horror, he tried to sneak away when Riliane swiftly turned, her face was darken and hidden under her bangs. "GACK!"

"You knew about this didn't you?" Riliane asked in a low raspy voice. Gallerian can feel her rage seeping from her hair covered eyes into his own.

"...I-I-I-I-I Wa-wanted to s-stop him, b-b-b-but h-he threaten to make me s-s-suffer if I d-did." Gallerian stuttered, that only made Riliane even more angry. She grabbed him by his hair and started pulling on it. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"YOU-NO-GOOD-DOUBLE-CROSSING-STREET-RAT-MY-BROTHER-COULD'VE-DROWNED-IN-THERE-BECAUSE-OF-YOU-BEING-A-STUPID-COWARD-YOU-AND-THAT-PERVERT-DON'T-DESERVE-TO-BE-IN-THE-HEAVENLY-YARD-AT-ALL-THE-HELLISH-YARD-IS-WHERE-YOU-BELONG-YOU-BEAST!"** Riliane screamed in one breath while she continued pulling on his hair.

"I DIDN'T EVEN TURN ON THE MACHINE...ACK!" He felt something grabbed his ankle, he sees Allen clawing on his pant leg with both hands. The poor boy looked up at the Judge with a blank and shocked expression on his face, it's almost as if he saw hell with his own eyes. "Ummm, are you feeling alright? Did you do something that started the machine?" Riliane slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!"

 ** _"I'm...gonna...kill...that...bastard."_** Allen said in a shaky but very dark voice. He tried standing up but is weak from almost drowning in the machine, and completely disoriented because of the spin cycle. However the water underneath his feat made him slip, he grabbed hold of the white sheet and it tore off as well, Allen slammed his head into the wall, causing a bucket of black paint to fall off from the shelf and landed on his head. "OW!"

"Allen!" Riliane exclaimed as she pried the bucket off his head. "We need to clean you up!"

 ** _"I'm gonna kill him."_** Allen blabbed again. _**"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him..."**_ He kept repeating over and over while stumbling out of the laundry room drenched in black paint and cloaked in white, he couldn't see an inch in front of him because of the paint.

 **Meanwhile Upstairs**

Sateriasis was still conversing with his women in the living room, however, he was quickly getting bored and somewhat anxious. For he, after looking over the place and counted all the women who came over, he noticed that he's missing someone...Gumina Glassred, his childhood friend.

"Anything the matter, Lord Venomania?" Mikulia asked innocently, she seemed to be wearing Gallerian's cloak that got snagged by the doorway, it looked completely oversized on her. "Is there anything Mikulia can do?"

"Hm? Well yes, but please promise me that you wouldn't get jealous, love?"

"Ok."

"I don't see Gumina Glassred anywhere, is she here?" The girls that are present in the room froze, they looked at each other. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sati...we didn't want to tell you this since you seemed close to her...but she refused to come." Lukana said softly, Sateriasis was silent when she answered him.

"...She...isn't coming?" He clenched his hands on the armchair.

"We're sorry, Lord Venomania." Mikulia said in a sad tone. "We tried convincing Gumina to come, because we know how close you two were, but she kept refusing."

"Yeah...saying she doesn't want to be affiliated with Sateriasis." The redish-pink haired girl with drilled pigtails said.

"Not...affiliated...with...?"

"I'm not surprised that she wouldn't come." Nemesis said as she leaned by the doorway, she was becoming more active than usual, meaning the effects of the barrier was wearing off. "I mean you done horrible things in the past so Gumina not showing up is reasonable."

"Nemesis!" Margarita exclaimed. Sateriasis was left in complete disbelief, the only person he truly loved never never wanted to see him again because of how poorly he treated her. Just then he stood from his seat, his fists were starting to shake aggressively...that's when he snapped.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ He yelled at the top of his lungs before he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room towards the window, breaking it. The girls in his harem became scared and quickly left the living room, Lilien Turner closed the wooden slide doors to prevent the angered Duke from hurting the girls. In the hallway and kitchen area, they can still hear Sateriasis's frightful rage as the sounds of glass breaking and wood smashing can by heard. _**"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID SHE CHOOSE MY BROTHER OVER ME!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE BORN A MONSTER! WHY ME!? I HATE IT! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MY BROTHER! I HATE MY FATHER! I HATE MY MOTHER! I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS GODDAMN PLANET!"**_ They hear Sateriasis scream behind closed doors as he kept destroying the living area.

"I'm scared." The black haired girl said.

"Me to." The frightened Netsuma said.

"Now look what you did." Margarita scolded Nemesis as she glared. She was embracing the frightened Mikulia to calm her down.

"What I did!?" Nemesis exclaimed, her emotions indicate she's now fully recovered from the shock. "I was being honest! I mean are we just going to ignore the fact that what Venomania did to the women was wrong?"

"THANK YOU!" Lilien said in an irritated tone.

"We all knew that, *hic* Sati knew that, you don't have to *hic* bring it up again." Banica slurred.

"Oh my god...Where's Riliane when you need her?"

 ** _KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK_**

"Huh?" Just then, the blond haired girl who resembles Ney heard slow knocking noises from the basement door, she went to the door and opened it. "AHHHHHH!" She jumped back in horror when she saw the paint drenched Allen, wearing white sheets, and crawling on the stairs on all fours. He now looked like a creature from a horror movie than a normal human being. "MONSTER! MONSTER IN THE BASEMENT!" The girls screamed when they saw him in the state he's in and ran into the dining room.

"IT'S THAT SADAKO CHICK FROM ONE OF JUN'S MOVIES!" Nemesis yelled out while hiding behind a chair in the kitchen holding her scissors, Allen was clawing on the closed slide doors to the living room, where Sateriasis is currently in.

"OH NO! IT'S GONNA GET LORD VENOMANIA!" Mikulia screamed in horror.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Kayo yelled as she grabbed Lilien's barbarian club.

"NO STOP! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Riliane called out to Kayo after exiting the basement, but Kayo didn't listen and proceeds to attack the poor boy. However, she can't swing it, it was being held back by something...or someone, because when looked behind, she saw Held holding the club with one hand.

"Are we just about through?" He asked stoically. The Harem saw the former Earth God of the Millennium Tree Forest and they all began praying to him, Held took notice to it. "At ease ladies, I appreciate the formalities but it doesn't excuse your trespassing on private property of Sickle's."

"We're sorry." Lukana explained. "We came here to keep Venomania company because of what the man on glasses said about visitors."

"Man in glasses?" Held asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Yeah, He approached us and said that you and the other gods are ok with Venomania and the others getting visitors anytime without restraints." Mirigan said, "We didn't know it was a lie...was it?" Held sighed deeply in disappointment, he knew who was responsible for this farce: Seth Twiright.

"It was a lie, he's trying to get you all in trouble." Held then said.

"At this point I'm not surprised." Nemesis said. "Who called you anyways?"

"I did." Riliane said. "As much as I wanted to see people I know and love like that stupid Pervert, I don't want this godforsaken place being reduced to a debauchery cesspool." She huffed.

"Good work, you did the right thing." Held said, although still expressionless. "Now everyone but the Sinners return the Heavenly Yard immediately, Sickle is worried sick about you."

"What about Sateriasis? We can't just leave him." Lukana said.

"We'll handle it, you go with Clarith." Held said as both Michaela and Clarith arrived, Michaela waves at them.

"Let's go everyone." Clarith said, motioning her hand and the Harem complied, "I know most of you miss the Duke but we all have to follow the rules, whither you like it or not." some of them were quite reluctant on leaving but they had no choice.

"Hey, has anyone seen my judge's cloak?" Gallerian asks while crawling on all fours. "It was snagged on this door and I had to take it off."

"Oh I think I saw Mikulia wearing it earlier." Kayo said. "She must've took it with her."

"MY CLOAK!" Gallerian runs outside to get his coat back, at that moment, Mikulia, still wearing Gallerian's cloak, dematerialized into particles of light along side Lukana and Maylis. Gallerian tried to catch her, but it was too late, she's gone alongside his cloak, never to be seen again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He slumped on his knees and started found the ground with his fists.

"Figures, he loses his pride and acts like a baby over materialistic things, even the clothes on his back." Riliane puffs.

"You could say that again." Nemesis said. "Forget about that cloak, Dad! You don't even need it anymore! You lost your job as a Judge, remember?"

"Well now that the women are out of the way, how are we gonna calm these two down?" Held asked, pointing at Allen still clawing at the sliding door.

"I know just the thing!" Michaela said as she smiles. She cleared her throat and began singing a melody:

 _"Sennen no chikai hibike chinohate made_  
 _Horobi no unmei tsunagitomeru VIIGENRIIDO_  
 _Anata to no chigai_  
 _Dakedo hika re atta_  
 _Mamotte ageru dakara_  
 _Soba ni ite"_

Her voice alone not only has potential of sounding beautiful and golden, it also possessed magical capabilities based on what song she uses thanks to Elluka Clockworker, it can activate means of communication through enchanted vegetables or detect vessels of sins, the song she sang was to cure one's sickness just like she did for Allen before many centuries ago when they first met. Every note she sang reached the servant boy's ears, slowly but gradually caused Allen to slow down on his actions until eventually he fell asleep, the black paint on his face also began disappearing from his face. At the same time, the noises in the living room stopped, did Sateriasis hear Michaela's song to? Michaela finally finished singing, earning a round of applause from Held and the Sinners present.

"Brava Michaela! Brava!" Banica said excitedly, apparently Michaela's song seemed to have made her sober as well, Michaela bowed.

"Thank you, Michaela." Held said as he walked over to the slide door, he opened it to find the living room in complete shambles. The bookcase was in splintery pieces with only a few books looking like they've bitten off with each pages torn out, the couches and remaining armchairs were torn to ribbons with couch stuffing everywhere, broken pottery all over the floor, the fireplace looked like it's been set on fire even though there were no matches in the room, and a fire iron jammed into the wall after stabbing it several times, and on the floor is Sateriasis, lying on side in a fatal position. "Goodness, he practically destroyed the entire room." Held said, somewhat shocked that Sateriasis would cause this much destruction.

"Is Sateriasis awake?" Riliane asked as she walked over to him and took a good look at his face. "He's out of it to."

"I suggest you ladies look after Irregular and make sure he gets some rest, while I'll take the Duke."

"Are you gonna throw him in the Hellish Yard?" Kayo asked.

"No, but he will be punished for making a mess and causing harm to the boy, I'm taking him to Behemo."

"Please be gentle, he seemed really heartbroken about the whole thing." Margarita said, Held only looked at her.

"...We'll just see about that." That was Held's only reply, he then picked up the unconscious Duke and threw him over his shoulder. Held walked out with Michaela following close behind, Michaela waved goodbye to everyone before disappearing into bits of light particles.

END CHAPTER

* * *

* The song playing in Behemo's phone was _"Look this way, Baby"_ by Ryo featuring Hatsune Miku, it was originally gonna be _"Levan Polka"_ but it's lyrics are so nonsensical that no one would recognize it and think that Behemo's listening to plain gibberish. In addition, the song Michaela sang was the Japanese lyrics to _"Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~"_ by Mothy featuring Hatsune Miku and Yowane Haku.

** I actually wanted to right this chapter for years, though loosely inspired, but couldn't find the opportunity to write it until now, except the girl seducing Gallerian was originally gonna be Hakua Netsuma(Yowane Haku) but I switched her to Mirigan Adi(MIRIAM) because there isn't a lot of info on Hakua and didn't want to mess up, that and because Gallerian's mom is "Elluka" and Mirigan claimed she's Elluka's apprentice for cash, it would add a connection.

*** What Nemesis said is based off the contraversy that the leading lady(aka Belle) from _"Beauty and the Beast"_ developed Stockholm Syndrome, I won't say anymore because I don't wanna start a war zone in the comments.

**** Yes, Mikulia speaks in 1st Person so don't bother asking.

***** Sadako is the girl from Ringu that comes out of TVs and kills people.

****** This marks as the last appearance of Gallerian's Cloak, you'll never see him wearing it again...I'll show myself out now.


	7. Black Box Type B

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. This took me weeks to finish due to writer's block, that and I had discovered that I'm more creatively motivated during the night. Anyways, I had a bit of a fix writing sad chapter because I don't to offend anyone, I had however cried a few times writing this. I also had to look up various EC wiki pages to get certain subjects and items in this chapter correct. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've worked my fingers off writing this one and needed sleep.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 20

Black Box Type B

In an unknown location, there was a beautiful view of the mountains covered in snow and nature, the sky was blue and partly cloudy, all of that was viewed from a well-decorated balcony made of metal and quartz. On the balcony is a fancy white table with two chairs, which are currently used by two people: the Sorcerer Alexander and the Cross-dressing God Behemo. They seemed to be talking about the circumstances of the Sinners.

"...I see...so that's how it happened." Alexander said, brushing his forefinger on his chin.

"Yeah." Behemo answered, surprisingly he looked somewhat concern than normal.

"But you said Alexiel expelled their sins with Grim the End."

"He did, but the Sinners don't know that and now they're as just as helpless as the humans who weren't contracted to a Demon, so right now we're keeping the Sinners safe through what Sickle calls "Purgatory", by keeping them in a box."

"Is that a way to protect them? Or a way to see if they can realize their sins through each other's perspective and repent?" The young man was skeptical about the Gods' motives.

"Both...but, but mostly the former, right now, however, they're just acting like a bunch of children." Behemo snickered a little, trying to cover his smile.

"I can see that." He said. "The way these Sinners are acting despite your best effort, I think the problem is they lack discipline from divine intervention." Behemo was confused by what he meant by that, though one of the many Gods that created mankind, he never took his role as one seriously due to his violent temper against Sickle and his long hiatus up until the " _Duel of Merrigod Plateau_ " where he was free to roam again, all he could ask was:

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you need to be strict with them, get tough, start taking charge, and stop messing around, it's no wonder why they aren't going to the Heavenly Yard quicker!"

"How so? Make them behave at gunpoint?" Alexander was about to say something else when they heard footsteps, they turned to the source of the sounds and saw a man coming from the darkness, it was Held with a sleeping Sateriasis over his shoulder.

"Yggdra...Venomania." Alexander greeted both of them stoically, even though Sateriasis is out cold.

"Alexander." Held greeted him.

"...Let me guess: Sateriasis starting things up in the Box again?" Behemo asked.

"Yes..."

Behemo made a weird look upon hearing Held's answer, he looked at Alexander awkwardly, the Sorcerer motioned his hand to the Earth God, meaning he should do what the Crossdresser is best at. "Alright alright, I'll go punish him...again." Behemo groaned as he took out a paddle from his dress.

A few hours Later

Back at the box, Kayo is in the kitchen with both her hair and sleeves tied up with two tasuki cords as she cleans the rice in the sink, indicating she's preparing a meal for the sinners.

"Didn't we already have lunch, Kayo?" Banica asked as she was licking the plates from lunch, "Not that I don't mind seconds, but it seems to be a bit early for your turn." Each sinner gets a turn to make meals based on the cooking duty wheel on the wall, their names are stuck to a wheel with the words _"Breakfast"_ , _"Lunch"_ , and _"Dinner"_ around their names. Gallerian's, of course, is outside the wheel tagged under _"out of order"_ due to his poor cooking, once the day is done, the outer circle is spun and the Sinner gets a different time of day to cook. Today, Breakfast duty was Allen, Lunch duty was Banica to which surprisingly was not as bad as everyone thought because she made food that was edible and non-lethal, and Dinner will be later handled by Kayo.

"I know." Kayo answered. "I'm just preparing ahead of time because rice, cod, and tofu take time to cook, speaking of which how do you use a rice cooker?, You know things that are from the Second Period, right?"

"You plug it in and put in the time."

"Thanks."

"What are you making tonight anyways?"

"Nabemono, because of the excitement earlier and the fact the weather's getting cold outside so why not make something warm and good for the soul?" Just then, Clarith came in holding a bag of debris from the living room, she had returned to the box to help the Sinners fix up the living room after Sateriasis went ballistic, of course, because the gods were too busy to help and Michaela has to look after the Yard in Held's stead, Hansel and Gretel, who have taken their Arte and Pollo forms, had volunteered to help as long as they don't cause trouble while they're in the Box.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious." Clarith said smiling.

"Oh, those were the Beelzenian Cheese Bombs I made for lunch, easy to make." Banica said while stacking the plates after licking them.

"I'm surprised that you actually made something that didn't kill us." Nemesis said from outside the kitchen, she was scrubbing the living room floor.

"But of course, you guys were never contracted to Gluttony so you can't have the things I eat, I'm an evil food eater but I'm not stupid."

"That's a surprise, Master." Pollo exclaimed while he's putting the plaster on the hole in the wall where Sateriasis stuck a fireplace tool in. "Ordinarily you desire meals that are repulsive as Hell itself."

"You Moron." Arte berated him. "Didn't you just hear the Master right now? Are you're ears made out of cloth or something?"

"Oh yeah."

"Arte! I need help with the cushions." Margarita said while sewing up a couch cushion.

"Coming, Eve." Arte answered.

"I'm not Eve."

"Where the hell is Dad and Riliane? Should they at least contribute to cleaning up this mess." Nemesis slammed a wet towel on the ground.

"I think they're upstairs, Riliane said something about "talking things out" with your Father." Kayo said from the kitchen, that made Banica form an awkward look on her face while the twins began snickering devilishly. Nemesis thought about it for a second till it finally hit her, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadistically. Clarith, however, became shocked that Riliane would stoop that low even after she was redeemed.

Nemesis looked at Clarith, "What? He's a bastard!"

"Still, whether he deserves it or not, you people shouldn't be abusing him like that." Clarith said sternly before going upstairs, she was following the noise of whatever Riliane is doing which led up to the study room, a room that seems to be unoccupied for the past few days since the house's doors' had been open until now. She opened the door to find a study room that seems to resemble Gallerian's from his former home, only a bit more simplified. In the room were several books on shelves that make the room look like a small library thus putting the books in the living room to shame, a desk with a chair and a large window behind it. In the center is where a low table and two couches stand...except the low table's been removed to make room for Riliane, who is currently riding on Gallerian like a horse.

"Rin! Get off of him!"

"Stand back, Clarith!" She kicked Gallerian's sides.

"YIPE!" Gallerian began to stumble forth out of the room on all fours, Clarith moved out of the way to avoid injury.

"FASTER, BEAST!"

"RILIANE! IM SORRY! PLEASE GET OFF!" Gallerian panted as he slid clumsily down the stairs, Nemesis looked at how Riliane is using her Father. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" He growled at her.

"Looks fun, but childish, I give it 7 out of 10 stars."

"Rin! Enough of this!" Clarith said, running down the stairs. "He already apologized!" She pulled the Princess off of him, allowing Gallerian to crawl away and hide behind Margarita.

"BUT MY BROTHER WAS IN DANGER! HE ALMOST DIED AGAIN!"

"Isn't he a spirit though?" Pollo asked.

"Yeah, like you can't die if you're already dead." Arte said.

"You hear that, Rin?" Clarith asked. "Allen will be ok, so all we're asking is for you to calm down." Riliane started to soften upon hearing their words, Clarith slowly put her down.

"Alright, I believe you, but I won't trust the guys here after harming him, I mean he's been knocked unconscious."

 _DING DONG_

"Sounds like the door." Margarita said, "I'm coming!" she walked up to it, when she opened it, it was Behemo, and next to him was a sore and slightly tired Sateriasis. "Lord Behemo! Sati!"

"Hello, Blankenheim." Behemo smiled. "I believe this "thing" belongs to you?" He pushed Sateriasis inside. "I've already had to cancel my meeting with my friend because of you guys so I'm pretty sore about this."

"We're sorry about this, we didn't even know Sateriasis would pull that stunt." Kayo said.

"It doesn't matter, you guys could've at least done something about it instead of fooling around, Riliane is the only one who had the right idea. Because of that, a punishment must be in order."

"You're gonna send our Master to the Hellish Yard!?" Pollo panicked, defending Banica with a steak knife.

"If the Sinners caused another genocide or airborne epidemic that's one thing, this, however, since no one from his harem was hurt today, it's pretty small. Still, I had to reschedule my meeting for tomorrow afternoon so by morning we're gonna discuss your guys' punishments before I leave."

"You gotta be kidding me." Nemesis groaned.

"I ain't kidding, "sister", but in the meantime enjoy the rest of your evening, and look after both the pervert and Allen. Come Twins, Clarith, we're through here."

"But half of this room is still a mess." Clarith asked.

"It's not even that big, the Sinners can finish the rest on their own, now move it."

"I'm sorry." Clarith apologized as she followed.

"It's alright, thank you for helping us anyways." Kayo said.

"Don't worry about me you two, just do as the Drag Queen says." Banica said to Arte and Pollo.

 **"I HEARD THAT, WITCH!"** Behemo yelled from a distance. The Twins laughed mischievously. Soon, they left.

"That is just perfect!" Nemesis ranted. "Why does this always happen!?"

"Don't be blaming us, bitch, you were too zonked out to even stop him!" Gallerian called her out from behind Margarita.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Nemesis was fixing to punch him.

"Please don't fight." Margarita begged between the two bickering family members.

"She/He started it!" Pointed at each other.

 **"I'M SERIOUS!"** Margarita screamed at the top of her lungs that it made everyone's ears ring, the windows shake, and the chandeliers in the house wobble lightly.

"...O-o-ok, we'll stop." Nemesis stuttered and both she and her Father walked away.

"Geez Eve, what vocals." Pollo said while rubbing his finger in his left ear.

"Let's get outta here before she "Gift" us to death." Arte said as she dragged Pollo by his right arm.

"G-G-Goodbye Sinners, and Good luck." Clarith said as she walked out, petrified.

"B-b-by the way, i-if Allen wakes up, send him to me and I'll tell him everything." Behemo stuttered. "You know just in case he lost his memory or something."

Once Clarith, Behemo, and the Twins are gone, Banica got her senses together and looks up to Sateriasis, his hair was covering his face and he hasn't moved an inch since he was pushed into the house. "Hey, Sati...You ok?" Banica asked, no answer. "Did Behemo rough you up a little?" Again, no answer.

"Maybe Margarita's scream must've made him deaf." Riliane suggested.

"Maybe he's hungry, do we still have those buns Jun brought over this morning?" Kayo asked.

"Yeah, they're in the fridge," Banica answered.

"Ok." Kayo went to the fridge to get them, she returned with a plate full of them. "Here, you looked like you haven't eaten today. " He shook his head.

"So he can hear." Riliane said.

"...I need time to myself please." Sateriasis spoke finally, he sounded melancholic.

"I understand." Kayo said, Sateriasis then began to walk upstairs quietly, not saying a word at all.

"What the hell did Behemo do to him?" Gallerian asked.

"I don't think it's Behemo's punishment that made him like that." Margarita said worryingly.

Two hours later

Allen opened his eyes, he looked around and found that he's in the men's bedroom, he then saw his Sister sitting next to him reading a book by Will Jaakko "Riliane?" He touched her hand.

"Oh!" She squeaked in surprise. "Allen!"

"Hey Sis, *Yawn* I had the craziest dream that Sateriasis stuffed me in a washing machine and I was spinning around while it was filled with water." Allen said tiredly, he doesn't seem to remember that it actually happened and that it was all a dream to him.

 _"So Behemo's suspicions were correct."_ Riliane thought to herself, she then spoke. "That's a weird dream...Anyways Behemo said he wants to see you as soon as you wake up."

"Oh really? What time is it?" He looks at the alarm clock which reads 5:24 PM. "Oh Geez I'm late, I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You've must've worked yourself to exhaustion and passed out." Riliane lied, she knew Sateriasis had stuffed her in the washing machine but never intended on drowning him, though angry with him, there must be a reason for lying, but if Behemo was gonna tell of this to Allen, she'll be in trouble too.

"I that's what I was thinking, my legs feel heavy." Allen got out of bed, he was still wearing his servant uniform sans the coat and shoes. "I gotta get going right away." He put on his things and began making his way downstairs, he sees Kayo in the kitchen making noodles with Margarita helping out. The Tailor spots him.

"Oh Allen! You're awake!" She beamed. "And you look better."

"Yeah, I guess." He was confused by what she said, but he figured that she saw him collapse or something. "Anyways, I'm heading to see Behemo and judging by the time of day, I'm gonna be out late."

"Would you like some food first?" Margarita asked.

"No thank you, I'll eat at Sickle's place."

"Ok."

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Sateriasis is in the bathroom and the other three are playing tennis." Kayo answered.

"Alright." Allen then walked to the stairs and yelled: "HEY SATERIASIS IM GOING TO SEE BEHEMO, YOU BEHAVE YOURSELF!" No answer, "He must be in the shower, oh well." Allen then stepped out and found that both Gallerian and Banica were playing tennis and Nemesis is the referee, the sky was slowly starting to darken. "I'm going to see Behemo you guys and I won't be back till later." Gallerian immediately saw him and hid behind Banica's dress. "Yeaaaaaaaah anyway."

"Glad to see you're doing better sweetheart." Banica said, not minding Gallerian hiding behind her.

"Thanks." Allen then disappears into particles of light.

"He didn't even attempt to scold me." Gallerian said, baffled.

"Maybe he's too tired to deal with you." Nemesis said, polishing her whistle. "Which is a shame in my opinion." Gallerian got the idea of what she meant by that and tried pushing her into the pond, but she immediately moved out of the way and Gallerian was hanging by the edge with his toes. "You didn't think I fall for that, Prick?"

"Huh, for a fascist delinquent you ain't as stupid as I thought." He felt Banica pull him by the vest to prevent him from falling.

"I prefer the term "Streetwise."

"Hey guys, should we call it a day? It's starting to get dark a little." Banica said.

"Why not, my feet are killing me anyway." They grabbed their sports equipment and walked back into the house. Once inside, Banica looked up at the bathroom on the second floor and made a very worried look. "Banica?" Nemesis asked.

"I'm gonna try talking to him." Banica resorted.

"Better not, he might kill you." Riliane warned.

"You're talking to the replacement "Demon of Gluttony" and "Master of the Graveyard", child, I'm sure I can take on what Sateriasis has in store for me." She then walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Margarita, would you be a dear and make sure the food doesn't burn?" Kayo said as she grabbed her scissors.

"You got it." Margarita gave an "OK" sign.

"You're going up there too?" Riliane asked kayo.

"She's gonna need a lot of help in case something goes wrong, besides I was able to put the Duke down with my scissors on the first, I don't know how it turned him into a masochist though." Kayo said before she followed her relative upstairs.

Banica peeped her head inside the bathroom, she doesn't see him anywhere, she checked the toilet stalls, nothing, she checked under the sink, nothing. She then got an idea that he's in the shower so she opened the sliding door, there she sees Sateriasis curled up in a fetal position in the tub and holding what seems to be an empty violin case. "Sati?...are you ok?" She asked him quietly. He slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes were red, puffy, and wet from crying, his nose was also red from having to blow his nose with a box of tissues.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He snapped at his Gluttonous descendant. "Do you have any idea of what kind of hell I went through today?"

"Yes...maybe? Why did Behemo do something illegal to you?"

"No..."

"Oh good." Banica then sat next to the bathtub where he was sitting in. "It's about Gumina isn't it?"

"Butt out, woman." He snapped again.

"It's not like you can hide it, we all heard you earlier, you were screaming about your miseries while throwing a fit and destroying the entire living into oblivion...Point being, you can't keep it to yourself forever, Gallerian and Nemesis revealed how they felt."

"Those two at the time were in a drunken stupor, this is different." Sateriasis smothered his face into his knees, Banica only sighed.

"...Very well, Darling, you leave me no other choice but to bring out the big guns." Banica then took out a Black Box, Sateriasis looked over and jumped in surprise when he saw it.

"What the-! What type is that!? Where did you even get that Box!?" Sateriasis exclaimed in surprise.

"I had Pollo swipe this from Behemo while he wasn't looking, this is his Box; Black Box Type B."

"Wh-why?! What does that even do?"

"It has the same benefits as the Sun God's Black Box, you know the one Allen was stuffed into? I was gonna use this to study more on the previous Periods before this one and maybe even learn some recipes and technology that I never heard of before Behemo realizes it's missing, but now I'm gonna use it like the Type E box." She began setting it up.

"And what does Type E do?"

"Grants you the ability to use the _"Mind Swap Technique"_ , allowing you to view and maybe experience the memories of the person you're sharing the box with...I believe the goddess Levia used this on a patient once, I don't know who."

"Forget, I refuse to let you probe my brain just to get answers, besides you'll never understand what I went through."

"I do understand, how about in return I'll let you view my past? I'm sure you'll understand why I'm just like you, but we'll get to that later, now let's get going." Banica then opened the Box and they both entered it. Inside was fairly dark with black walls and floors with green lines covering them vertically and horizontally, making a grid-like pattern. Both Banica and Sateriasis were amazed by how it looked from the inside. "Wow, this reminds me too much of the Court that Eve made back on Merrigod Plateau." Banica mused, "It was the birthplace of that witch Nemesis calls her Mother."

"You don't say." Sateriasis nods.

"This is where we'll use the Mind Swap." She points at the center of the box before clapping twice, a few wires dropped from above. "Remove your coat and shirt, I'm gonna hook you up with these doohickies." Sateriasis did as he was told, leaving his top half bare. After he sat down on the ground, Banica puts wires on his forehead, face, chest, back, and arms. "Alright! Let the Mind Swapping begin!" She clapped her hands twice again. Everything turned dark, she sees images of what seems to be Sateriasis's past. She sees the first thing that catches her eye; the day he was born. She dives in by herself, and into the body of the infant Sateriasis, she sees a beautiful woman, looking very tired.

"Who is this woman?" Banica asked herself.

"That's my birth Mother, Nylpho Venomania." Sateriasis answered from afar.

"It looks I'm in your body as a Baby, it feels weird." She then noticed Nylpho making a horrified face the moment she saw the baby. "She looked frightened, is this where she saw your mark?"

"Yes...She cheated on my Father with a servant and aborted the child before I came into existence."

"What happened to her?"

"...Suicide, she threw herself off a cliff into the sea, afterwards my Father, Ilotte Venomania, blamed me for her death, disowned me, and hid me in the manor's basement, calling me a "demon child" as well."

"You poor man." Banica sighed sadly.

"Yeah, you've seen enough so let's-"

"Hold on, I want to see more."

"Banica, please!" He begged, but she didn't listen and proceeds to look at more of his memories, she found one of his Brother and Gumina Glassred. "So this is the true Sateriasis."

"Enough! You've already seen too much! I don't want to remember those memories! Let's just view yours and be done with it!" Sateriasis was becoming flustered.

"You can't hide this forever, someone is bound to find out sooner or later." She went into that memory, becoming the younger Sateriasis she knew himself. "I see, I must be in Lasaland's Workshop District." Banica said, the young Sateriasis in the memory was posing for a painting done by an old man.

 _"I'm just about done here, Cherubim."_ The old painter said, adding the finishing touches. "Aaaaand finished." The man showed Cherubim the painting, the young man in the portrait has his hair covering his eyes.

 _"Thank you, Mr. I love it."_ The Cherubim in the memory said.

 _"Heeey! Cheru!"_ Cherubim heard a voice behind him, he turned to see Gumina and the real Sateriasis coming to him, Gumina spots the painting and beamed. _"Woooow, did he paint that for you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm impressed, Brother."_ The real Sateriasis said. _"It makes you look like the head of the house."_

 _"If only that were the case."_ The memory faded.

"You three were really close back then." Banica said.

"Not anymore." Sateriasis said quietly, at this point, he gave up trying to stop her.

"Let's move on." Banica then went to the next memory, unfortunately, she went a little too far and fast forwarded to that of a pink haired woman, Lukana Octo, being carried to the master bedroom bridal style. "Huh? what's this?" She cocked her head to the side. Sateriasis immediately beamed when he saw Lukana.

"Oh! That's when me and Lukana...first...made...love." He realized that Banica fast-forwarded to the memories she wasn't supposed to see at all; his sex life and kidnappings.

 _"Oh, Sateriasis~"_ Lukana moaned as Sateriasis lays her on his bed, he began to open her shirt.

 **"OH GOD,** **IT'S THE NIGHT OF YOUR FIRST AFFAIR!"** Banica panicked.

 **"REWIND! REWIND! REWIND!"** Sateriasis egged her on, Banica tired to rewind but she kept fast forwarding to the "embarrassing parts"

 _"Mikulia feels so happy~"_ Mikulia said blissfully, Banica fast forward it.

 _"Please, more~"_ Hakua moaned, Banica fast forward it again.

 _"It's my turn, Duke~"_ Tette said staring down at Sateriasis, Banica fast forward it once more.

 **"MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!"** Banica exclaimed in disgust while covering her eyes. She finally stopped to where Sateriasis sees a blond haired "woman" in a blue dress. "Yes! Sanctuary!" Banica exclaimed in relief. "After we're through here I'm gonna take a bath, wash all this filth off me."

"Wait, why does this look familiar?" Sateriasis asks, they continued watching further into his memories of the "woman" as they head down to the basement of Sateriasis's manor, in its center, the Sateriasis in his memory extends his hand to the "woman", offering to dance.

 _"Now, Shall we dance in this harem, Elluka?"_ He asked the "woman" in front of him, "she" took his hand as a form of yes and embraced closely.

"Oh no! I remember! **BANICA!** " Sateriasis called out to his descendant, but he was too late.

 **"GAH/ _GAH!_ "** Both Banica and the memory version of Sateriasis called out in pain as they gripped onto their wounds, "Elluka" had stabbed the Duke with the Vessel of Wrath. "Elluka" removed "her" wig, revealing that "she's" actually Sateriasis's murderer; a man named Karchess Crim.

" _As I thought, you're the culprit, aren't you, Duke Venomania!_ " Karchess sneered.

" _... You're... a... man...!?_ " The memory Sateriasis collapsed.

"UGH! THAT HURTS!" Banica cried out while holding on to the area that was stabbed.

"Are you alright!?" Sateriasis panicked from a distance.

"Yeah, I don't seem to be bleeding which is a good thing, it still hurt though." She then witnesses several women running out of the basement.

 _"No! D-Don't leave me!"_ Sateriasis begged as he laid dying in a pool of his own blood, both red and violet, one by one each woman had run out of the basement, all except for Gumina who stayed behind to see the dying Sateriasis one last time. _"G-Gumina...wait!"_ He cried out tearfully. _"I...I Lo..."_ He sadly could not finish his sentence and died in vain, everything went dark again.

"You never had the chance to confess to her." Banica sadly said.

"It was only the last minute that I remember her being my true love as she remembered me as Cherubim." Sateriasis admitted, he sounded like he was about to cry again. "And yet she never even bothered to talk to me when we reunited." He finally gave up, willing to open up.

"Whyt?" Banica asked worryingly.

"If you can rewind it to the day it happened then you'll know, the date is December 135 EC."

"I'll try, ummmm oh there we are." Banica then rewinds it quickly. "December...December...December...here we are." There was a very lively party going on, everyone was dressed in the finest outfits during that time, everyone was looking at Banica's direction, who is in Sateriasis's body again, with a look of scorn and disgust, some were laughing and calling him insulting names. "How rude, ever heard of looks don't matter?" Banica said in disgust.

"Times were different back then, nobody cares about that."

"Hey, I see Gumina." Banica observed as Sateriasis in the memory walked up to her.

 _"Gumina! Gumina Glassred!"_ The Memory version of Sateriasis called out to her happily, _"I need to tell you something!"_ she then turned to him with a very cold expression, that stopped him in his tracks.

 _"Oh...It's you."_ Gumina said in a deadpan voice, he was surprised by this new attitude of hers. _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"...Wh-what's gotten into you?"_ He asked.

 _"Nothing of the sort."_ She snapped at him, _"Now please leave me be, servant boy, there are other guests for you to bother."_ She turned away from.

 _"...Gumina, what's going on? I'm your best friend."_ He touched her shoulder, she then quickly slapped his hand away.

 _"TAKE YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME, YOU PIG!"_ She angerly shouted at him. _"The last time I checked, a friend would never have a face as hideous as your's, look at that mark on your face, what kind of person has a face like that? Practically no one in all of Asmodean."_

 _"...G-Gumina..."_ He was in complete shock.

 _"And don't you ever address me, and my fiance, Lord Venomania, with such informalities again."_ As she said that, she clung to the real Sateriasis's arm. _"You've already ruined this party by being here, now get out, I don't ever want to see your ugly face again."_ She then walked away with the real Sateriasis in tow, he looked back with a cruel grin on his face. Humiliated, heartbroken, and in complete shock, Cherubim, who is now being laughed at by the guests attending the party, ran out of the room in tears.

Everything went black again, grid-like patterns appeared on the walls and floor, the mind swap is finished.

"...My god." Banica stood there horrified by what Gumina said to her Ancestor. "How could she say such horrible things to you?"

"Because I'm a monster." Sateriasis whimpered while he was curled up in a fetal position again, he was now in tears as well for having to relive that awful memory. "Gumina hated me because I look like a monster to her, I even used my brother's face in the afterlife to hide the very person I despised the most; my old life as Cherubim, I hated my old persona as a whole because of my Mother and Father! I became the way I am because of my adulterous whore of a Mother and Bastard of a Father, I never asked to be born this way!" He cried out in sorrow as tears began falling onto the floor, suddenly, he glared up at Banica with his red and irritated eyes. "And I never asked for you to probe the memories I never wanted to remember!"

"I didn't want to, but you left no choice, bottling up those memories is only gonna make you miserable!"

"I better off having those memories bottled up, all you did is making me feel 100x worse than before! WHY BOTHER TRYING TO HELP IF ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX THAT WHICH CAN NEVER BE MENDED!?" He began to cry out in sorrow again while facing the ground, tears were dripping onto the floor. Just then, he felt a huge slap across his face, Banica had left her red handprint on his face.

"...Oh dear, I'm so sorry! But I had to do it." Banica apologized, regretting ever slapping him across the face. "I'm only helping you because like I said earlier, I was just like you."

"Like me? But you were luckier than I am, the achievements you've accomplished in your exploits, how you saw the world, ended a famine in Beelzenia, brought back many recipes, and developed a famous and delicious wine before you contracted to a Demon, how are you like me?"

"Yes, I did those things and I was proud of what I accomplished." She said with a sad smile as she removed the wires off of Sateriasis and put them on her face and shoulders. "But that was after I went through 10 years of hell." She claps twice, another mind swap begins. Like Banica, Sateriasis was left alone in the vast darkness with only the memories of his descendant as company, he put both his shirt and coat back on and proceeds to look through her memories like she did to him.

"Which one should I go to?" Sateriasis asked, drying his eyes with his handkerchief.

"My first birthday dinner, where the Beamu Pig was served." Banica said from afar.

Sateriasis nodded then went to it, in the memory, he was in the body of Banica as a very small infant and that she was in the arms of an Elphe woman who looked suspiciously like Gumina. Sateriasis felt like he was about to have a panic attack just from the site of her. "Who is that woman?" He asked, feeling like he was gonna vomit from anxiety.

"Dammit, I forgot that Mother was a Glassred." Banica said quietly to herself, knowing full well that she's the descendant of Sateriasis' childhood friend, Gumina.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just say that this woman is my once beautiful and respectful Mother, Megour Conchita."

"I see...and I must be in your body as an infant just like you in mines." Sateriasis looked around and found that everyone was getting ready for supper. While doing so, he smelled something that is super delicious, "What is that wonderful smell?" He asked while trying to contain his drool, he then remembered that he didn't eat a lot after he got back because his stomach started to growl aggressively, he should sample on some Kayo's nabemono when they're through.

"Oh, that was the Beamu Pig I mentioned earlier." Banica answered, "I never had any of it during that because I was a baby, however."

"That's a shame, I would like to have some of that if it weren't for the religious practitioners."

"Well at this point you shouldn't eat THAT particular Beamu, because my vessel was lodged in its stomach, contaminating it with the Gula Disease."

 _"Here my love have some, have some."_ A man appeared with a fork with bits of Beamu meat in hand.

 _"Alright, maybe one bite."_ Megour said, trying a bite.

"Who's the man?" Sateriasis asked.

"That's my Father, Duke Muzuri Conchita." Banica said. "He was very exceptional Duke and food Connoisseur like your's truly, but wasn't smart enough to know that consequences of bringing in a disease-ridden animal, he lost his title for abusing his role due to heavy taxes and confiscating food."

"Is it part of the 10-year process of being infected?"

"Yes, the next memory will provide you information of what it did to my family." Banica informed him, Sateriasis then proceeded to the next memory that was a little farther than it should have. "Also please refrain from going into the memories of my discovery of disgusting foods and cannibalism for they will scar you for life, I ain't kidding, one of the humans who tried probing my memories once were traumatized for months."

"How do I rewind?"

"Let me do it." Banica then manually rewind her memories to when she was Six, "There." Sateriasis entered the memory, he was now in the body of the Six-year-old Banica, He saw that her family has gained a bit of girth along with some atrocious table manners.

"How gruesome." Sateriasis said in disgust.

"That's what 10 years of Gula would do to you, you have to keep constantly eating until your full, even if it means gaining weight." Banica said from afar, Sateriasis continued to observe within the young Banica's body, noting with curiosity that she did finish her vegetables. Her Mother looked this way.

" _Eat. There should be nothing left._ " Megour told her.

" _No. I don't really like carrots._ " The young Banica responded timidly to her Mother, that's when it happened, she stormed her well to Banica's direction angrily yelling:

" _EAT!_ " Megour scolded her as she grabbed the carrots and forced her child's mouth open.

" _MAA MAA...GAAHH_ /*chokes*" Her Mother forced Banica's food down her throat, that in turn caused Sateriasis to feel like he's being force-fed as well. He gripped onto his neck, choking.

 _ **"IF YOU DON'T EAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"**_ Megour screamed at Banica while she continued to shove food into her daughter forcefully. Sateriasis got out of the memory quickly as he could no longer stand the feeling of food being shoved down his throat, even though he isn't the one eating, he was on his knees coughing after that ordeal.

"Are you ok?" Banica asked worryingly.

"*coughing* Y-yeah...she shouldn't be doing that to...does you're Father know?"

"Sadly yes, and he hasn't done anything to stop her...Until the 10th year when my Mother tried to stoop to cannibalism." Banica was starting to sound serious.

"Did she die from the illness?" Sateriasis asked, after recovering.

"She died yes but not from an illness...My Father tried stopping her only to kill her instead."

"Goodness!"

"He had no choice...Though Mother's no longer around to torment me..." Banica was silent for a moment. "...Her abuse impacted me in my later years." She then fast-forwarded to another dinner.

"Hm? This doesn't look like your Manor, where am I?" Sateriasis asked.

"The dining hall in Marlon Castle, we were having a banquet celebrating my engagement to Carlos Marlon." Sateriasis again was in Banica's body but as a 15-year-old. He sees a lot of people surrounding the table.

 _"Ugh, this food tastes like crap."_ Someone said in disgust, it was Banica's maid, Arte."

 _"You said it, Arte."_ And the other was Pollo. _"No wonder the people in Marlon are skinny, they're not getting good food."_

 _"I-i'm sorry about my attendants, Carlos."_ The young Banica said meekly.

 _"It's fine, Banica."_ The young boy said, it was Carlos. _"Although I wished they learned some manners."_ Just then, Sateriasis in his descendant's body saw a few men in armor approaching one of the older men at the table with a bag in hand, before dumping the bag revealing his and Banica's vessels; The Venom Sword and the Glass of Conchita, The Duke's vessel is what intrigued him the most. He couldn't hear what they're talking about from afar, but he felt something was not right, he noticed that the young Banica was starting to tremble at the site of her own Glass, and the increasing number of unfinished dishes didn't make things better either because he knew of the abuse his descendant had suffered. Just after the meal was over...

 _"Ahhh...AHH... **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "_ The young Banica snapped, and screamed, she was suffering an attack of PTSD as she began to shove all the leftover food on her plate into her mouth as quick as a flash. Again it had caused Sateriasis to choke from both the food being shoved down and how horrifing the site was, it was enough to make him lose his appetite. When she was finished with her plate, she went and took Carlos's leftover's.

 _"B-BANICA!?"_ Carlos squeaked in horror as Banica continues to eat everyone's leftover's grossly in and at an alarming speed.

 ** _"IF I DON'T EAT! MOTHER WILL PUNISH ME!"_** Banica screamed with her mouth full before continuing.

 **"OK! STOP IT! I GET IT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME WITH MY FATHER, BROTHER, AND GUMINA, YOUR MOTHER'S ABUSE LEFT YOU TRAUMATIZED DURING YOUR CHILDHOOD AND TEENHOOD! NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS MEMORY BEFORE I SUFFOCATE!"** Sateriasis screamed out in pain while gripping his neck, everything went dark with green lines on the walls and floors again, Sateriasis was panting from the attack Banica had, he looked up to find Banica sitting in front of him.

"...Sorry, I may have gotten a little carried away." Banica said sadly.

"*Panting*...At this point I'm not angry with you anymore, just sick and tired of all the this...anyways, you eventually overcame your trauma as you grew?"

"Yes, I began seeing food as a blessing for myself and a way to cope with my abuse, failures, and depression instead of pleasing Mother, I even eat the accursed Beamu pig despite the 10-year curse of Gula, and began considering my prized Glass of Conchita as a memento. Regardless, the only one I blame for all this is Beelzebub for my family's downfall. Sateriasis sat there in silence from what Banica said, he leaned his head on her shoulder, his descendant was slightly surprised by this move he pulled, but instead chose to go with it and hugged him tight to comfort him.

"I'm envious." Sateriasis said quietly into her shoulder. "We share the share the same title as Duke and had contracted to a Demon that made us beautiful, we even reunited with our lovers at one point. But unlike you, you were able to conquer all the things that can make you feel miserable, I never had that chance, I have never been able to let go of what happened between me and Gumina...I just don't understand why Gumina would turn on me...I love her but...I want to know why she lead me to this."

 _ **"THEN WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WHINING LIKE A BABY? TRY SEARCHING THROUGH THE AKASHIC RECORDS IN THE BOX TO SEE WHAT'S YOUR GIRL'S PROBLEM!"**_ Just then they heard Nemesis from afar, it doesn't sound like a memory or anything, it was real, Banica lets go of Sateriasis for a bit to remove the wires before she claps her hand twice to open the box, they see the Sinners hovering above them, illuminated under the light of the dining room's chandelier, they've been watching them from afar the whole time.

"What the hell, Nemesis?! How did you even find the box?" Banica called out, her voice to them sounded squeaky like a mouse.

"I'm very sorry, Banica." Kayo apologized. "But I wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to you so I followed you, but then the bathroom got all quite so I went inside and that's when I found the box."

"Oh my god." Banica said, rubbing her temples. "I told you I was gonna be fine, you guys shouldn't even know Behemo's box was here!"

"Behemo's Box hm?" Gallerian asked. "Maybe we can use it to our advantage." He rubbed his chin.

"Yeaaaaaaaah anyways." Riliane butted in. "Like Nemesis said, if you want to know why Gumina treated you like crap, you might as well look into records to why she did that."

"That's a good idea." Banica said, "Thanks Nemesis!" She clapped her hands twice again to close the box.

"I'm a little nervous though...What if it's because of my face?" Sateriasis said nervously.

"It's going to be ok." Banica reassured. "Black Box Type B, activate archive on Spirit Data: Gumina Glassred!"

 _ **Logging into Black Box Archive**_

 ** _Subject: Spirit Data - Gumina Glassred_**

 ** _Files found: 2_**

There were two memories, both with different dates, the first memory was a few hours before the party, the second took place 2 years after the Serial Disappearances ended. "There we go, but which one should we start first?" She then took out a coin from her chest. "Heads is memory 1, Tails is memory 2." Sateriasis nodded as she then flipped the coin, she caught it and slammed it on the back of her hand, she moved her hand revealing that it was tails. "Tails it is then." Banica pressed on the second memory which takes them to the aftermath his crimes. Gumina was sitting in front of a canvas, add a small blob of purple paint on it. Sateriasis was behind his childhood as he reached out to her, only for his hand to go through the back of her head, he pulled back in surprise.

"She's there, but I can't touch her." He commented.

"But of course, It's only a simulation of what already happened, a recorded memory, an illusion, you can't disrupt it no matter what." Banica said.

They continue watching her paint, Sateriasis was curious about whatever she's painting so he looked over her shoulder, and to his surprise: it was of him, with his old face intact, the entire room was also covered in paintings of his old face. "She's...drawing my old face...after what she said about me."

"I don't get it, she insulted you and yet she's drawing your face." Banica said, scratching her head. Gumina was then finished with her painting, as she stared at her latest work, tears began to run down from her eyes, the both became confused by this change in attitude.

 _"That day when I made you look like a fool, I never realized how tormented you felt._ _"_ Gumina said to the painting of Sateriasis's old self. _"If I have known that you would become a different person from then forth, I would never have done that, I only did what I did to protect you but it only made things worse for the both of us and all of Evillious."_ Sateriasis's eyes widen from what he heard, he slowly began to realize that Gumina had truly cared for him, and how guilty she felt for humiliating him.

"Protecting me?" He said quietly.

 _"And although change is a good thing...I loved you the way you were before you changed your face, Cherubim."_ Sateriasis became choked up when he heard that last part as the memory ended, everything went dark again.

"So that's why she didn't show up to you're harem again, she must've not wanted to see you with your Bother's face instead of yours..." She noticed Sateriasis was about to collapse. "Sati!" Banica held onto him. "Are you alright?" Sateriasis was shivering as he covered his mouth as if to keep himself from breaking down again.

"...She loved me the whole time...she only rejected me just to protect me...but from what?"

"Well...maybe memory 1 would show us." Banica said as she pressed on the memory, they are in a hallway.

"Hey, were in my manor again." Sateriasis said, they then saw his brother standing by the hall, seems like he's waiting for someone. And on the other side, they see Gumina heading towards his direction.

 _"How could my family betroth me to Sateriasis? I never asked for this."_ Gumina said to herself, she was fuming. _"I'm going to break the engagement wither they like it or not."_ She then saw the real Sateriasis, just as she was about to talk to him.

 _"My lord!"_ The real Sateriasis' associate showed up, and Gumina quickly hid in the shadows. _"I heard rumors that Gumina wasn't pleased with being betrothed to you."_

 _"Indeed."_ The real Sateriasis said in a dark tone. _"She would rather be with my abomination of a brother than me."_

 _"But weren't you friends with him?"_ The associate asked before they were met by the real Sateriasis' glare. _"N-nevermind."_

 _"Enough foolishness, I had planned on eliminating Cherubim at the party tonight so that Gumina would be with me, but I don't know how to kill him though."_

 _"...I would like to make a few suggestions, my lord."_ They began walking the other direction away from Gumina's hiding spot, Gumina was shocked when she heard of her betrothed's plans.

 _"Cherubim's in danger."_ She gasped out loud, she backed away from her spot and ran off as the memory slowly faded again. Banica and Sateriasis were left in disbelief at what happened.

"...Sateriasis had planned to murder me?" Sateriasis asked in disbelief.

"Now I get it...Your brother became envious of your relationship with Gumina despite being engaged and had planned to assassinate you, but she overheard everything and had to quickly think of a way to save you because of little time she had, and that was to make him think she hates you thus throwing him off your tail, but it backfired because you took it seriously and that's what drove you to murder your family and servants, leading you to become a Demon Contractor." Banica explained. Sateriasis' face twisted into an angry sneer.

 **"IT WAS ALL MY BROTHER'S FAULT!"** He screamed out in anger, causing the Box's interior to malfunction and memories of his crimes flashing around the walls, from the day he took in his first lover to being dragged down to the Hellish Yard by its Master. **"EVERYTHING THAT I AM! EVERYTHING THAT I BECAME! IT WAS HIS FAULT! ALL HIS! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY BROTHER! HE DESERVED TO BE MURDERED! HE'S NO ONE! NO ONE! NO OOOONE!"**

 **WARNING  
WARNING  
IMMEDIATE SHUTDOWN IMMINENT DUE TO OVERHEATING INTERIOR**

Banica was panicked by how Sateriasis was able to overheat the box that quickly, and they only had 47 minutes to spare too. "SATI! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA TRAP US IN THE BOX!" Banica tried reasoning with him.

 **"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! I HATE SATERIASIS! I HATE MY BROTHER! I HATE HIM!"** Deciding that enough was enough, Banica pulled on his ponytail with her left hand and pointing her fist to the ceiling above with her right as she's ready to leave.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE! WE'RE COMING OUT!" Banica warned the Sinners outside the box and she took off with Sateriasis in tow, Sateriasis stopped ranting when he felt his ponytail being pulled on forcefully, soon enough they're out of the box...but something was off...everything looked like trees in the distance with a smoke grey sky and above a large pond, that's when Banica realized that not only they're out of the Box, but outside the house as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell into the pond, becoming submerged in water. Once they resurfaced, Banica sees Margarita standing in front of the pond holding Behemo's black box in hand. Banica swam up to shore with her elbows resting on the ground, she smiled at her and asked:

"Margy darling, why are we outside the house?"

"I thought the box was gonna explode, so I took it outside to throw it." She answered timidly, Banica raised her eyebrows.

"Understandable, I'll forgive you on that one."

An hour and a half later

The sky had already turned black with white artificial stars popping up and a white keyhole shaped moon, Sateriasis was sitting on the patio with a blanket wrapped around him, Banica was wearing a baggy red shirt with mahogany red shorts when she saw him sitting by himself. She stepped out, she shivered a little due to the drop of temperatures.

"Sa-I mean Cherubim...how are you doing?" Banica asked sheepishly, no answer from him, she sat next to him. "You don't have to talk but I just want to say that I'm sorry for having to have put you in the box, I didn't think it would put so much of a strain on you from what you've been through in your life." Sateriasis was still silent. "I was just trying to help you find some closure with Gumina, but it seems that I only made things worse for you regarding your..." She stopped herself before resuming. "...again, I am sorry, I've already planned on giving the box back when Allen returns so we won't have to do it again, besides I'll be in big amounts of trouble if Behemo finds out..." Banica said with a sad smile, "...Anyway, it's nice talking to you." Banica then stood up, but when she did, she felt her hand was grabbed. She looked back and saw that Sateriasis did that.

"...Banica..." Sateriasis stood up from his spot and hugged her tightly, much to her surprise. "...Thanks...for helping me find the truth." Banica smiled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Cherubim."

"Ummmm, am I'm interrupting something?" Someone asked, they looked and saw that it was Riliane, standing by the door.

"Oh no, but it is rude to eavesdrop, child." Banica said.

"...Anywaaaaay, Kayo said to tell you and Sati the foods ready."

"Actually, it's Cheru." Sateriasis, I mean Cherubim corrected her.

"Oh ok, Cheru." They all headed inside.

Outside the Box

There was a screen overlooking the house the Sinners are staying in, in the screen showed the Sinners in the living room instead of the kitchen, that reason is that they're setting up a long kotatsu they obtained from the hospital the other day, Kayo was cooking Nabemono on a small portable stove, made with fish, tofu, and mushrooms.

 _"Heeeey there's he is."_ Nemesis said when she noticed Cherubim coming in.

 _"About time you showed up, we thought you freeze out there."_ Gallerian said.

 _"Me freeze out there? Don't be foolish, Judge."_ Cherubim teased. _"Besides, I'm sure Kayo would hate to see to see the food go to waste, unless Banica wants to finish."_

 _"You know me well."_ Banica snickers. The one viewing the screen was none other than Behemo and Allen themselves, they've been viewing the Sinners from afar the whole time.

"And so the Demon of Envy's vision has come true." Behemo said to himself.

"Vision?" Allen asked.

"My "Mother" had a vision from her Prophetic Dream ability that Banica would use my box for something, and that Venomania would face suffering before recovering, I couldn't figure out what she meant by that, so I just played along and brought the box to Banica."

"So it was planned all along?"

"Yep, though I am kinda pissed that they almost destroyed the damn thing after I just got it back from the Graveyard, at least some good came out of it."

"Will you be getting that Box back?"

"Meh, they can keep it, it could come in handy in the future, at least keep it in a safe place though I don't want it destroyed by reckless hands."

"You got it."

"...How was he..?" A feminine voice asked the two blondes behind them, they turned to "her". "...Is he gonna be ok...?"

"You don't need to worry." Behemo answered. "Slowly but surely, he's now one of the few Sinners to be a few steps close to redemption...Glassred." Gumina looked overhead to the screen and saw how Cherubim is doing, upon seeing how far he has gone to gain closure.

She formed a tearful smile.

End Chapter

* * *

*This is the longest chapter I've ever written.

**This chapter marks as the last time Cherubim calls himself Sateriasis.


	8. A day at Behemo's

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13, sorry it took so long, but I have been working on these all day and all night until wee hours of the morning, not all the time but on days when I do work until dawn, lacking sleep. Anyways I know I have said this is before, but this is actually the BIGGEST Chapter I've written for reals, having more than 10,000 words, and I hope you like it. If not then I understand, besides I will edit some of the chapters when I upload them to Tumblr.

* * *

Chapter 21

A day at Behemo's

In the Heavenly Yard, the rice fields began to sparkle in a brilliant gold as the sun began to rise from the horizon, it is already the next day. The sky that overlooks the Heavenly Yard was colored in both a pale violet and dusty rose color, and in the said sky is a dim image of the planet the humans of the Third Period once lived on, back to its full glory, thanks to Allen who had restored it, in addition to restoring the boundary between both the Heavenly Yard and Hellish Yard. Now back to the rice fields, there stands the old research center where the Modified Black Box sits.

The person who came out of it was the Master of the Hellish Yard herself, keeping her face hidden due to missing her mask. She then deactivated the barrier in the entrance.

"You can access through now." She said stoically, one by one, the Sinners entered the Heavenly Yard wearing crucifixes around their necks.

"Why do we always have to wear these when we're in the Heavenly Yard?" Gallerian asked, holding the crucifix he's wearing.

"Because you are Sinners who are on the path to redemption, also it's the only way to keep you bond to the ground here because if you take them off now you'd be dragged into the ground world like the last time...well it was with the inhabitants of the Heavenly Yard but you get the idea." The Master explained.

"Whatever you say, Rodent-face." Gallerian sneered, only for Kayo to smack him in the back of his head. "OW!"

"Be quiet! You're gonna get us sent back to the Hellish Yard!" She scolded him.

"It's fine, although I'm not pleased by what he said, he is right about the mask I'm wearing so I'll leave him off with a warning for now." The Master said as she reveals herself wearing a bunny hood in place of the mask that got away from her, it had fake pale yellow fur with beady black eyes and floppy ears. " Though I wished that Marie picked a less embarrassing mask than this."

"I think you look adorable, Mistress." Margarita said smiling, that in turn caused the Master to blush, she used her cloak to hide her face.

"Y-your mode of tr-transportation should b-b-be here." She stuttered, it was the first time the Sinners actually saw her getting flustered. Just then, on a dirt road near the research center is a horse-drawn tram driven by Hansel and Gretel, in their Servant forms, and the horses in question are two horses, a brown horse, and a white one whom judging by the Lucifenian emblem around her neck shows that the horse in question is Josephine, Riliane's favorite horse.

"Need a lift?" Gretel asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"JOSEPHINE!" Riliane ran to her steed, the white horse neighed happily to her owner.

"I never have seen a carriage like this before." Cherubim commented.

"This isn't a carriage, it's a tram, it's way bigger than a carriage because we have to carry you guys." Hansel explained. Just then the tram doors opened, revealing Allen who seemed to be green in the face, he fell into Banica's arms.

"Allen!" Riliane exclaimed.

"Are you ok, boy?" Banica asked, brushing the hair off his face to feel his temperature.

"I've always hated riding on carriages or anything horse-powered." He groaned. "I'll stick to going to Champs-Élysées on foot from now on."

"Here, take this." Hansel tossed him medicine.

"Thanks." He takes it. "Ok everyone." He stands up, "This horsecar will take you to Behemo's house, once there you will receive your punishments...right Gentlemen?" Allen then looked at the men coldly. Both Gallerian and Cherubim slicked down behind Kayo.

"Oh...so you do know." Riliane said.

"Correct, and I didn't like it, you guys are lucky that Michaela healed my mind otherwise I've would have to kick your butts for traumatizing me, now if you excuse me I'm gonna rest, I'll check up on you guys later when I have the chance." Allen went into the old building.

"That reminds me, Riliane, you don't have to go, you did the right thing yesterday." The Master said.

"Yeah well, I kinda lied to Allen about what happened so that would count as a bad thing, that and there's nothing to do in the box so I might as well stave off my boredom."

"Good point, well off you go then." The Master then entered the portal underneath her.

"Ok." Riliane then took out some baby carrots and gave them to Josephine, who happily ate them. The brown horse next to her got jealous so Riliane gave the horse some as well.

"Come oooon, come on, come on, come on, we don't want to keep the Drag Queen waiting." Gretel hurried.

"I'm coming, I'm just feeding the horses." She got to the tram entrance. "Who's the brown horse anyway?"

"Oh, that's Coco." Hansel answered. "Because she's brown like chocolate."

"Ahhhh ok." She entered the tram, the Sinners soon followed as well and took their seats.

"We're entering the Champs-Élysées for the first time." Kayo said after she got settled.

"We won't be there in person though." Nemesis said sadly. "Just in a vehicle."

"Better that then nothing."

"Everybody seated?" Gretel asked.

 _"YES."_ They said in unison.

"Alright!" Hansel said. "Kick it, Sis!"

"Giddy up, girls!" Gretel called to the horses as she whips the lead ropes connected to the horses' halters, causing the horses to move with the tram. "Here we go." They continued down the path in the rice fields for a few minutes until finally, they've reached the gardens; the Heavenly Yard's main street: the Champs-Élysées. The entire place was lined with flowers, trees, and pristine buildings, the Sinners were amazed by the sight, so much so that Riliane suddenly began to sing fluently in Lucifenian:

 _"Je m'baladais sur l'avenue, Le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu  
_ _J'avais envie de dire bonjour, À n'importe qui  
_ _N'importe qui ce fut toi, Et je t'ai dit n'importe quoi  
_ _Il suffisait de te parler, Pour t'apprivoiser  
_ _Aux Champs-Élysées, Aux Champs-Élysées..."_

"What song is that?" Margarita asked. "It's pretty."

"It's a really old song from a long time ago, My Mother used to sang this before she died of Gula, we don't know where it came from but it's believed to be about this garden in the Heavenly Yard."

"It does have the same name as this place." Kayo said.

"Strange, this place is empty, I thought the place would be more thriving." Gallerian said.

"That's because it's early in the morning, idiot." Gretel snapped. "Seriously you're more stupid than my brother."

"OHHHHHHHH!" Nemesis pointed at her father, causing the Sinners to laugh, even Hansel began laughing from hearing what his sister said, but then he stopped when he realized something wrong.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey."

"Oh come on you know it's true." Gretel said. "Hiya!" She whips the lead ropes again, which speeds up the horses connected to the tram. While they're going through the garden, the Sinners began wondering what punishment Behemo has in store for them? Cleaning his home? Riding crop? Excruciating exercises military style? Detention at Capriccio Academy? 18 hours in a sacrificial maul pit with Bloodthirsty HERs? Surely Any of these could be a potential punishment. Soon they left the Champs-Élysées, and they arrived at what seems to be a neighborhood filled with trees.

"I didn't know the Heavenly Yard had a forest here." Margarita said.

"No way it's too small to be a forest." Nemesis said.

"ATTENTION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'VE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION!" Hansel announced. On the horizon, they see a large white Lucifenian-esque mansion with greyish blue roofs, the black and golden gates opened to reveal an elegant driveway and a fountain, it looked just like the Palace of Lucifenia only smaller. The Sinners were so surprised that Behemo would live in a place like that.

"No way...Behemo's rich!?" Cherubim exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep! Apparently, he was from a Wealthy Family in the previous Period." Gretel said as she pulled in through the gate. "A lot of people would kill to be in the same shoes as him, but his cross-dressing scared them away." She turned the tram to the front doorstep.

"That's one way to get rid of potential assassins." Banica said, still baffled.

"*Sighs* That's just what we needed: a Rich Dragon God Fruitcake." Nemesis sneered.

"Whooooo ladies!" Gretel said to the Horses as she pulled the lead rope, stopping the tram. "LAND HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gretel called out while Hansel dropped an anchor off to the side, that weirded out the Sinners since they're not on an island. Riliane got out first to talk to the horses.

"Thank you, Josephine." She gave her Noble Steed some more baby carrots, she also gave some to Coco as well. "You too, Coco." The Sinners soon got out and began to walk to the front door.

"This place looks so big it would take him forever to get to the front door." Cherubim said. Margarita rung the doorbell, a small speaker appeared from the wall above the doorbell.

 _"The door's open, I'm still getting ready!"_ Someone's voice can be heard from it, it sounded like Behemo.

"Nevermind." Cherubim replied. Hansel and Gretel opened the door to a very elegant interior, it's enough to make a miser or an inspiring architect cry. The Sinners awed in wonderment upon seeing the manor from the inside.

"My word, this place is beautiful." Banica said in awe, Hansel and Gretel then left.

"I'm glad you like the place." Another voice said from upstairs, it was Behemo, coming down while fixing his red necktie, he's wearing a Navy blue sailor school uniform with a skirt that reaches to his knees, black tights, and dark brown loafers. "It's a replica of my old place in the First Period."

"What's with the black sailor uniform?" Margarita asked. Gallerian faced palmed when he heard her.

 _"Is she for real?"_ Behemo thought to himself as he looked down, he then looked back up. "For starters: It's a navy blue fuku." He answered.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"And secondly, I'm going in a disguise." Behemo takes out a long brown wig and wig cap, "Speaking of which can one of you help me with this wig?"

"Sure." Nemesis takes the wig cap and puts it on his head, sticking his real hair underneath it, Behemo then puts on his wig and Nemesis straightens it, it's in the style of a long brown hime haircut with bangs.

"There we go, now come with me." He motions his hands to the Sinners to follow him.

"So why are we here this early?" Banica asked. "Didn't you reschedule your appointment with your friend for the Afternoon?"

"Well just because I've got an appointment later doesn't mean that I'll let you guys do whatever you want before then, this is an all-day punishment." Behemo answered as they headed upstairs to the bathroom of his manor where he stopped in front of a mirror with makeup and eye color sheet on the counter. "As for me? I will be out all day doing my business, such as the said appointment and shopping in the Capriccio realm."

"Capriccio realm?" Riliane asked.

"The same realm where Capriccio Academy resides." He said as he put on some makeup to make himself look feminine. Both Gallerian and Nemesis squirmed for hearing the name of the Academy, their first day there still hung heavy in their hearts.

"And for what punishment do I have in store? Well since you all are here; I hereby sentence you all to cleaning duty." He then smiled while pointing at them. "You seven will be my maids and servants for today until I return from my shopping and appointment." Some of the Sinners groaned in disappointment, most notably Cherubim, Gallerian, and Nemesis. "Don't whine, you brought this upon yourselves." He then took out a sheet of various eye colors. "Hey Kayo, you're a fashionista, right? What eye color looks great with brown hair?" Kayo looked at the sheet, then the hair.

"Brown." Kayo answered.

"Thanks." His eyes suddenly flashed before returning to normal, the only difference now is that the color of his eyes turned from Blue to Brown, that startled the Sinners. "Artificial eyes, baby."

"Yeeeeeeeeah anyways." Nemesis said, after regaining her composure.

"Yeah yeah yeah, of course, I can't just give you various household chores willy-nilly, I'm giving you guys individual chores based on the severity of your crimes." He applies pale pink lipstick. "So far there are three levels of severity which I labeled by color." He rubbed his lips together. "Green: Easy mode, Yellow: Standard mode, and Red: Hard mode." He then began putting on brown eyebrow pencil on his eyebrows to make them look darker "Riliane."

"Yes?" Riliane asked.

"Because you got help when you're supposed to in addition some minimal mischief, you get the Green chores such as doing the dishes and watering my plants." He put on eyeliner. "The rest of you ladies, you didn't do anything bad, but you could've at least stopped Venomania but instead you became part of his shenanigans, thereby you get the Yellow chores like cleaning out the spoiled food from the fridge, Banica can handle that, separating the clothes by color before doing the laundry, and PLEEEEEASE, DO NOT mix the whites with the colors, I do not want to come home and find my favorite apron turn pink or green."

"Yes, sir." Kayo said.

"And as for the gentlemen, Cherubim the main culprit and Gallerian his accomplice, you get the Red chores such as washing the windows, I expect the windows to be well scrubbed so I can see the ground world in the night sky." Behemo said while putting on blush.

"Understood." Gallerian said in a disillusioned tone.

"Good." Behemo then turned around, he actually looked a lot different than how he normally is, resembling a teenage girl.

"Goodness gracious you look like a completely different person." Cherubim said, slightly baffled.

"That's what I wanna hear." Behemo said as he summoned six pieces of paper. "Anyways, I'll give you a quick rundown, these are maps and list of chores for you to do."

"Why three each?" Margarita asked.

"Your map, for example, has all the Yellow chores dotted in that color, and the list is the chores under that level of difficulty, including the chores I've mentioned earlier." Margarita nodded in understanding. "Alright, now time to get to business." He smirks as he snapped his fingers.

 _*POOF*_

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The Sinner exclaimed in surprise when a colorful puff a smoke engulfed them. When it cleared, Behemo began snickering.

"What? What did you do to us?" Nemesis asked.

"My shoulders feel hot." Banica said.

"Why do I feel a draft?" Cherubim asked next, Behemo, still snickering, pulled up a long mirror and placed it in front of the Sinners, revealing that he replaced the Sinners' normal attire with Behemo's trademark maid's dresses, with their crucifixes attached to their bows.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

 **"DU VERRÜCKTER HURENSOHN! WARUM WÜRDEST DU DAS MIT UNS MACHEN!?** _[You fruitcake son of a bitch! Why would you do this to us!?]_ **"** Nemesis cursed at Behemo in Elphe, Margarita held her back saying in Elphe:

"Es lohnt sich nicht! [It's not worth it!]"

"Sorry, I'm not fluent in Elphegortean." He teased.

"Dummkopf! [Idiot!]" Nemesis cursed again.

"What the bloody hell, you rat!?" Gallerian yelled.

"Why do I have to wear a stupid dress!?" Cherubim exclaimed. "Do you have any idea that I was murdered by a crossdresser!?"

"Like I said: You brought this upon yourselves." Behemo answered, putting on perfume.

"I'd rather be tied up and beaten with a stick than going around weari-ACK!" Behemo sprayed perfume into Cherubim's mouth, causing him to gag, Riliane quickly dragged him to the sink to help him rinse.

"Don't swallow, just rinse and spit." Riliane said.

"That was uncalled for." Kayo said, glaring.

"Yeah well he wouldn't shut up, look, to make you pansies feel better, I'll give you guys an award if you do a good job at keeping the house clean and not cause problems here." Behemo said. "Just name it and I'll make it happen for good behavior."

"An award, hm?" Banica said, rubbing her chin.

"How about a day in the Heavenly Yard?" Riliane asked, wiping Cherubim's mouth with a towel, the Duke nodded vigorously.

"Whoa whoa whoa, too big!" Behemo said. "The Heavenly Yard's for humans who DESERVED it! You guys are still tied to your sins." Riliane snapped her fingers in disappointment, just then Margarita began whispering to the cannibal's ear, Banica motioned the others to huddle up in a circle, the Sinners whispered among themselves about an award.

"BREAK!" They said in unison and broke up, meaning they have made their decision, and their decision was:

"We want to go to Yingmu again!" Margarita said proudly. "We haven't been there for almost a week, and we were told we can visit the Kingdom for good behavior!"

"Oh, right I remember something like that!" Behemo said as he beamed. "Then it's settled, as an award for good behavior and a good job, you will spend a day in Yingmu! I'll notify the Emperor during my outing and tell him about this."

"YES!" Gallerian fist bumped the air, his ear was suddenly pulled by Nemesis. "GAAAHH!"

"Don't you even think about trying to steal his wealth again, asshole." She sneered.

"Alrighty!" Behemo clapped his hand. "Everyone get to work! Be careful not to break anything or go anywhere that's not marked on the map! And I'll see you later in the day!" Everyone nodded and got to work right away, Cherubim tripped on his dress before getting back up. After a few minutes, the Sinners are already at their posts.

 **In the kitchen**

"Alright, you handle the food in the fridge, I'll handle the laundry." Kayo said to Banica.

"Don't mind if I do." Banica said, licking her lips.

"But only the spoiled food, the fresh food is fine."

"I got dish duty!" Riliane said.

"I'll clean the bathroom!" Margarita said.

"What about me?" Nemesis asked.

"You can help me with the bathroom."

"Alright."

After the girls went their separate, Banica went to the fridge and began searching through the fridge for anything that's spoiled. The food doesn't look like it's showing signs of decay, but of course, appearances can be very deceiving so she began the sniff test. She first smelled the eggs, they seem fine until she found an egg that smelled horrible. "Found one." She said as she placed the egg on the counter, she smelled the rest of the eggs and it doesn't seem like it's rotten. She moved on to the milk, she smelled it and it was fine. She moved on to the cheese, at first she thought it was blue cheese, but after sniffing it..."Spoiled cheese, not blue cheese." She put it on the counter. Banica then looked through the fridge more to see if there's more spoiled food, none, they're very clean. "Off to the icebox." She then looked through the freezer and found packaged food in there, she sniffed the burger patties. "The patties are two days near its expiration date, should I take it out?" Banica asked the Princess.

"You might as well, better safe than sorry." Riliane answered as she puts soap on the sponge.

"Ok." She puts them on the counter, Banica then smells the frozen peas, they're clean, she smelled the pork chops, "Spoiled pork, I wonder what pig meat is used?" She placed it on the counter.

"By the way, are you gonna throw away that food?" Riliane asked as she placed a dish on the drying rack.

"Eat it of course." Banica answered, that made Riliane green in the face.

 **In the laundry room**

Kayo was taking the clothes from the dryer and began folding them, putting the clothes in baskets by color, one for the whites, one for the colors, and one for the socks and undergarments. After she was done, she puts in a new batch of clothes in there. She then heard footsteps. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." A male voice said, it was Gallerian. "I'm looking for things to clean the windows."

"It's over there." Kayo said pointing at the shelf.

"Thanks." He takes the blue bucket, sponge, and things to clean the windows with.

"No problem." Gallerian left.

 **In the Bathroom**

"I'm not scrubbing that." Nemesis said, both her and Margarita were standing in front of the toilet.

"We gotta get the job done." Margarita said. "Otherwise Behemo's gonna have our heads."

"Oh my god." Nemesis's face contorted into both horror and disgust, she put on a mask and gloves. "Hand me the scrubber."

"Ok." She gives Nemesis the toilet scrubber and precedes to do business with Behemo's tub, which sits on a two-step platform. Margarita climbed up to the platform when she saw the nobs and buttons in it. She pressed one of the buttons which causes it to automatically turn on the water and its jets. "ECK!"

"Turn that off! You'll get us all in trouble!" Nemesis yelled.

"OK! OK! OK! OK!" She pressed a few random buttons before falling into the tub herself, submerged in water and soap.

"Ugh! Margarita you're hopeless!" The water in the tub suddenly went down the drain, Margarita came out with a cork in hand and completely soaked. Nemesis shook her head as she stood up, she grabbed a blow dryer and began drying up Margarita. "Tell me this, is your brains made out of Green Onion?"

 **Outside**

Gallerian was on a ladder scrubbing the windows with a sponge, the expression on his face shows that he's not enjoying it as the windows are harder to scrub than most and that there are so many windows in the manor. Cherubim was in the courtyard, sleeved rolled up, and cutting the bushes that seem to resemble Behemo himself, talk about arrogance.

"Cripes." Gallerian groaned. "This will take forever to clean these windows."

"If you quit your griping then it wouldn't take so long, Gallerian." Cherubim commented as he placed a rose on the bush that resembles Behemo's hair. "You whine too much."

"I'm whining? You're the one who got all of us into this mess, in fact, why the bloody hell am I cleaning the windows?! You should be the one pulling double duty here!" He berated the Duke.

"Blah blah blah, you're just as bad as me since you're an accomplice of mine, Judge."

"I never asked for that!" He threw a sponge at him, Cherubim only groaned.

For the next several hours, the Sinners had spent hours cleaning the Manor while Behemo was out for a meeting with whoever his friend is and shopping. From trimming to scrubbing, from mowing to washing, having to clean an entire manor that's almost as big as the Palace of Lucifenia itself was excruciating and exhausting, fortunately, they were able to get all of it done by 2:45 PM in the afternoon, the Sinners, now stationed at the Kitchen, are all tired and drained from their days work.

"Ugggggh, I'm tried." Gallerian groaned tiredly while laying his chin on the counter. "I'm never cleaning another window again.

"Me too, and I'm hungryyy." Banica said, holding her stomach.

"But you just ate all the spoiled rubbish that's in the fridge." Riliane moaned tiredly. "Which I was forced to witness."

"Oh my god would you guys just shut up?" Nemesis groaned.

"Not my fault that I'm a Sinner of Gluttony." Banica said.

 _ **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"I see your point, I can hear your stomach." Kayo said, relaxing by the table.

"That wasn't me."

"Sorry." Margarita said blushing. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Looks like we arrived just on time then." They heard a feminine voice in the manor, they see Allen walking into the kitchen with a tablecloth in hand, followed by Michaela coming into the kitchen with a basket of food. "I knew you guys might be hungry by the end of the day so we made turkey sandwiches."

"Alright!" Banica claps.

"Hello, Allen! Feeling better?" Kayo asked.

"Yes, thank you." He answered setting up the table. "I see you got your work done, everyone."

"Yeah, and we are bloody tired." Gallerian said, rubbing his arms, Allen then looked at everyone from head to toe.

"...Let me guess; Behemo made you dress like that?"

"Yeeeeees." They all said in unison.

"Figures." Allen shook his head.

"Off topic, how did you get here anyway? I thought you swore off using carriages."

"The Demon of Pride flew me, Michaela, and the Zvezdas here."

"The Zvezdas?"

"We got the drinks!" A tiny voice said as they pushed a small basket filled with bottles of water on the counter in between Margarita and Riliane, startling the two nobles.

"EEEEK! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Margarita exclaimed in surprise. A tiny little girl wearing a long pink apprentice gown got up to the counter on her toes, what's surprising that she resembles Margarita, especially because of her green hair tied in pigtails. "What the..?"

"Sorry everyone, I like you to meet Mikulia Zvezda." Michaela said. "She and her sister are staying with me and Clarith."

"Hello." Mikulia said smiling.

"My goodness, she looks like Mikulia Greeonio if she were travel-sized." Cherubim said, baffled by what he sees.

 _"So cuuuuute!"_ Both Banica and Kayo said in unison.

"Hey hey hey! Keep your mitts off my little sister, creeps!" Another small voice said, it was another child that resembles Mikulia, only a few inches taller and wearing a turquoise colored apprentice gown.

"Another one?" Nemesis said, surprised.

"That's Platonic Zvezda, the eldest." Michaela said as Platonic went and took her sister out of the room.

"Why do they look like me and Eve?" Margarita asked. "Are they incarnations?"

"Well yes and no, they're incarnations of Eve's other personas, Mikulia Calgaround and Phantom Theif Platonic." Allen explained, "That's why they're named that way."

"Ohhhhhhh." Margarita said, nodding.

"Anyways, eat up." The Sinner began to have their lunch break, they were quiet during the whole meal, as they were too exhausted to say another word, soon enough they were finished, well almost finished.

"What about our clothes?" Banica asked while eating her sandwich.

"Oh right, the maids' clothes."

"Yeah, Behemo made us wear them via magic."

"That's a tough one, maybe I can do something about it." Michaela said. She then snapped her fingers, causing them to be enveloped in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Sinners are dressed in their usual attire, but something seems...off. "Oops..."

"What?" Kayo asked, she looked at her arm and realized that she's wearing a red detachable sleeve. "Huh?" She looked down and saw that she's wearing Banica's dress. The others had followed the same suit: Kayo's kimono is worn by Margarita, the Marchioness' dress is being worn by Nemesis, her attire is being worn by her father, Gallerian's suit sans coat is being worn by Banica, and Cherubim and Riliane's clothes had been swapped with each other.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cherubim exclaimed in irritation upon discovering that he's wearing Riliane's dress.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know that it would happen!" Michaela apologized while covering her mouth.

"It's ok, accidents happen." Margarita said, "Besides I never wore a kimono before, it's very pretty."

"I'm glad you like them, maybe I'll make you one." Kayo said smiling.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew." Riliane panicked while pulling on Cherubim's coat. "I'm in a pervert's clothes!"

"Why I never." Cherubim snorted.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS SKANK'S SKIRT!" Gallerian yelled while pulling on Nemesis's shirt.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SKANK!?" Nemesis yelled at her father.

"Break it up you two!" Banica said as she pulled Gallerian back, Allen followed suit by pulling Nemesis, the two started struggling.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Allen yelled at them, Nemesis accidentally elbowed him in the nose. "OW!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Nemesis apologized.

"I-it's fine, ow! You got my nose" Allen backed up. "It doesn't feel like I'm bleedi- **AIEEEEEEEEE** EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" Allen accidentally fell into the garbage shoot when he backed up.

"ALLEEEEN!" Riliane yelled as she tried to grab him.

 _ **CRAAAASH**_

Nemesis looked down from the shoot with a sheepish look on her face. "Uhhh...Sorry?" She said as she looked at Riliane, the Princess, however, was not pleased and grabbed her hair.

 **"YOU STUPID BITCH WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"** Riliane screamed while Michaela was pulling her back, Gallerian only smirked.

"Don't be making that smile you're responsible for this too." Banica scolded. "You better hope and pray that Allen's ok."

"Oi! Allen! Are you alright!?" Cherubim called him into the shoot, he then listened closely.

 _"Yes! I'm ok! The garbage bags broke my fall!"_

"Oh thank heavens." Kayo said, sighing in relief.

 **In the basement**

Allen climbed out of the garbage bin. _"_ _Don't worry Allen! We'll get you out!"_ He heard Margarita call out to him.

 _"Send Nemesis down, she's the one who got him down there."_ He heard Riliane next.

"Don't do that! It wasn't her fault! It was mine, I wasn't being careful! I'll find the door down here." Allen said, he then proceeds to look for the exit. _"Damn it's dark down there."_ He thought to himself, he began to feel the walls for a light switch. He then bumped into something solid, Allen felt it around and found that it goes down, it was a fleet of stares. "There they are." Allen said smiling. Carefully, he began climbing up until he felt something solid in front of him, he then began to feel the wall for a light switch or knob. That's when he felt something, he flicked it and the lights went on, it was the light switch. "Bingo." He then started to turn the knob, only to realize that it's locked, he kept jiggling it to no avail so he began knocking.

 _"Who's there?"_ He heard a tiny voice from the other side, it was Platonic Zvezda.

"It's me, Allen! Could you go get Michaela? The door's locked." Allen responded.

 _"Ok! Hang tight!"_ Her footsteps disappeared, and Allen sat down on the stairs, waiting. While doing so, he looked around the basement and found the place is quite roomy, there's a few open doors to different rooms, a dozen cardboard boxes, a wooden table with tools, and a dumpster. Allen smelled himself to see if he gained some disgusting residue from the garbage, there was none due to the garbage being in bags, he shrugged, he began playing with his tie when suddenly...

 _...Lig dom amach...Lig dom amach...Lig dom amach..._

"Huh?" He heard a voice in the room, it spoke in a language he couldn't understand at all.

 _Le do thoil...lig dom amach...ní dhéanfaidh mé dochar ort..._

Allen stood up from where he stood and headed back on the ground, he looked around until he heard it again.

 _...Lig dom amach...Lig dom amach...Lig dom amach..._

It didn't sound like it was resounding from the walls, it was coming from his own head..."I don't understand what you're saying...do you speak Lucifenian?...Jakokunese?...Maybe English?" Allen asked, his voice sounded shaky.

 _...Let me out...Let...me out...let me out...Please let me out...I won't hurt you..._

The voice spoke to him in Marlon, "Where are you?" Allen asked, now more nervous.

 _...The room in front of you...let me out..._

He looked at an open doorway into the darkness.

 _ **Click**_

"AH!" Allen got startled.

 _ **Jiggle Jiggle**_

 _"Hey Allen, I'm very sorry but I don't have the key, I hope you don't mind Nemesis picking the lock!"_ A voice from other side said, it was Michaela.

"I-I-I don't mind at all, take your time!" Allen said quickly, giving him enough time to check out what was in the darkened room, he felt the walls that was inside it until he found a switch, when the lights are on, he found something that left him dumbfounded: A white glass container with a black box, but the box wasn't in a square shape, it was oval shaped.

 **Somewhere else, a few minutes ago**

The walls were white and made of marble and quartz, and on the said walls are large double doors made of grey marble, the said doors slowly started opening, revealing both Alexander and the disguised Behemo, coming out of the room, their meeting had just ended.

"So Sickle and Yggdra will be absent tomorrow, Barisol?" Alexander said.

"Yeah, they gotta be looking all over Levianta and Elphegort for that four-eyed son of a bitch." Behemo said as he was carrying shopping bags filled with food and clothes.

"Ahem." He pulled out a jar with coins inside it.

"Are you serious? You're pulling the "Swear jar junk" on me?"

"We have a sense of formality here in "Crystalis", and that formality is that monarchs and nobility do not tolerate cursing, now put whatever currency you have in the swear jar." Behemo the put a coin in it.

"Just so you know the money we have in my world is worthless in yours."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeeeeah anyways, because those two are gone, I'm gotta have to take charge for while."

"Considering your role in the creation of the Third Period, it would be very fitting, it will also teach you a sense of responsibility, which is what you lack."

"Mmmmmmmm." Behemo puffed his cheeks when he heard that last part. "Anyway, I need to head back to see if the Sinners are done cleaning my house, I promised them I award them for doing a good job, but that's only IF they did a good job."

"Excellent, that's a good start to discipline."

"Yeah, and thanks for keeping my groceries cooled with your magic."

"Anytime." They shook on it.

 **At Behemo's home, now**

Allen walked up to the glass container containing the box, upon a closer expectation he sees that the box is surrounded by a circle of brown soil, and by the looks of it, the soil doesn't seem like it's native to any country from Evillious or Akuna. The box itself is decorated with pink and yellow oriental flowers and secured with a black velcro strap, and laying on top of the box is a peculiar looking medallion with several patterns resembling knots, and a beautiful emerald green gem in its center, the medallion was rusted but he can see tiny bits of silver underneath the decay. He looked up and down and found that the glass container is bolted to the ceiling and floor, meaning that removing the glass by hand is not an option, he looked around to see if there was another way of removing the glass when he saw a red button underneath.

He pressed it.

 **Crystalis**

 _GASP_

Suddenly Behemo, while shaking Alexander's hand, gasped out as he jolted back in horror and dropped his things, his eyes were widened and his face grew pale.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked in confusion.

"I felt...a disturbance." Behemo said suddenly. "I have to head back right now!" He took his bags and began running in the halls.

"Wait, what is going one!?" Alexander panicked as he began chasing Behemo.

 **Capriccio Academy - Teacher's Lounge**

Gilles dropped his coffee, breaking the mug, he gripped his head with both hands.

"What's with you?" A male teacher with stupid looking glasses asked.

"Something's not right... where are the other demons?"

"In their classes, why?" He was then pushed out of the way, he began hearing Gilles in the halls, yelling:

 _ **"MARIE! SALEM! RAHAB!"**_

 **Hellish Yard**

The Land of the Dead was going out of whack, lava-spewing everywhere as the demons and imps living in its bowls started panicking for no reason, and the Sinners who are suffering in Hells circles are left in confusion. The only person seeing this was Gumillia herself without her mask, witnessing this as the Master of the Hellish Yard, she looked up to what seems to be the heavens with a very worried look on her face instead of her usually stoic demeanor, saying:

"I feel...the doom of a dark omen brewing."

 **Heavenly Yard - Rice fields**

Sickle, who was working in the rice fields, widened his eyes in horror as he dropped his Jakokunese Sickle.

"Held...did you feel it too?" Sickle asked his friend quietly, he was sitting at the table, looking sheepish.

"Yes...but why?" They were silent before they looked at each other look more horrified, exclaiming:

 **"THE BENTO BOX!"**

 **At Behemo's house**

Michaela's pigtails were standing on end for some reason.

"What's with you?" Banica asked.

"The box...ALLEN'S GOING FOR THE BOX!" She screamed.

"Box? What Box?" Gallerian asked.

"AH!" Nemesis cried out in pain as she dropped her lock picking tools, she gripped her head.

"Nemesis! Nemesis, are you ok!?" Kayo asked while holding her.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die-" Nemesis was in a state of panic, repeating the same phrase over and over. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die,we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die."

"What's going on? Snap out of it, Nemesis!" Riliane was shaking her.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, **WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

 **"CALM DOWN, NEMESIS!"** Margarita yelled at her.

 **In the Basement**

The glass around the box disappeared, from the moment it did Allen can immediately feel a strong sense of wrongness coming from the box, it was that same feeling that made him extremely sick to his stomach and throat, it's as if he wants to throw up. Nervously, he removed the medallion and placed it on the platform before picking the box.

 _...Let me out...Let me out...Let me out..._

He heard those words again, he found the opening to the velcro, he then touched it.

 _ **"DON'T OPEN THAT! YOU'LL DOOM ALL OF HUMANITY IF YOU OPEN THAT BOX!"**_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Allen screamed in surprise when he heard Behemo, Sickle, Held, and the Demons of sin screaming at the top of their lungs in unison, as he dropped the box, the velcro became undone as darkness begins to seep out of the box and started surrounding Allen. Just then he felt something grabbing hold of his ankle, it was a pale arm with every sharp black nails, **"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"**

 ** _...Freedom!...Freedom at last!..._**

A deep voice cried out.

"HEY, GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Riliane yelled as she was about to bolt down there, but was held back by Michaela, Platonic, and Mikulia. "LET ME GO!"

"Let me get him!" Banica said as she ran down the stairs.

"NO CONCHITA, DON'T BE A HERO!" Marie yelled. Banica stomped on its arm, but it wasn't letting go without a fight, she can hear it laughing evilly.

"The medallion! USE THE MEDALLION!" Allen told her, Banica saw the medallion on the stand and grabbed it, she placed it on the creature's arm and it hissed, pulling back. Banica carried Allen bridal style out of the basement.

"Alright, boys, do your business!" She said.

"Right." Sickle replied. "Held keep the Sinners back before they'll get cursed!"

Held nods as he follows Banica close behind up the stairs, "Everyone stand back!" He told the Sinners as he pushed the Sinners, Michaela, and the Sisters.

"What's going on!?" Cherubim asked.

"We'll explain it later."

"Behemo, get the Irish soil!" Sickle told him, Behemo quickly began searching for the said soil.

"Rahab, get the Celtic stones!" He told the Demon of Envy, she went into an old box and took out seven handheld stones with swirly patterns.

"May I help?" Alexander asked calmly.

"Yeah, try pushing "him" back into the box with a spell." Sickle said. Alexander then walked to the box with his staff, he knelt in front of the jumping box and held it down with his hand saying:

 _"In the name of Crystalis and all its stones that breath on native ground: Seal the evil that dwells within."_

The box closed, and the velcro was fastened again, the gravitational push from the spell blew Alexander's hood from his head, revealing that he had caucasian white skin, a black diamond on his forehead, short white slicked backed hair with bits of hair over his face, and dark grey eyes. His left eye seemed to be a blank, with white flames coming out, and the gem on his forehead was glowing in that same color too.

 ** _LET ME OUT YOU GOBSHITES, I'LL KILL ALL YOUR FAMILIES AND CUT OFF YOUR D*CKS!_**

"What disgusting language." Alexander said to himself as he placed the box back on the stand. "Barisols?" He motioned Behemo and Rahab, Behemo then sprinkled a fresher batch of Irish soil around the box, even putting some on top of the box for good measure, Rahab surrounded the box with Celtic stones and placed the medallion on top of it. The banging continued on and on until suddenly, it stopped.

"...He passed out." Sickle breathed out, everyone relaxed and let out sighs of relief. Sickle then pressed the red button under the glass container, closing it.

 **Meanwhile upstairs**

Held damped a washcloth in holy water before placing it on Allen's ankle, Michaela was refining tree sap from her Millenium tree form. Allen winced in pain.

"What the heck was all that about? And what were you panicking about?" Kayo asked, still bewildered by the incident. Held was very silent, he ignored the tailor's question.

"...It's a really long story." Michaela said sadly. "I don't know why...but I feel like I've felt that kind of evil before, Allen."

"Yes?" Allen perked up.

"You have been tricked into opening that box, fortunately, you made it out unviolated, but because you were exposed to its aura, you'll be suffering the after-effects."

"By after effects, you mean...?"

"..."He" will be haunting you...Driving you to the brink of insanity." Held then answered stoically, Allen gulps.

"Whose "he" exactly?" Cherubim asked.

"...He was someone...an old friend from the Second Period...like Six of our colleagues turned Demons, he too is a Demon...the very first Demon of Sin...the Demon of Discord."

"Is he that dangerous?" Margarita asked.

"Yes...so please, under any circumstances... **DO. NOT. OPEN IT!** "

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Allen asked.

"You'll have to stay overnight so we can purify you." Michaela said, applying tree sap on his ankle. "Otherwise, he will haunt you for two weeks, and you do not want him following you for that long." Allen gagged, as if he wants to vomit, even more so than when he felt the box's dark aura, Riliane hugged him tightly. The gods, demons, and Alexander came back up.

"How did it go?" Nemesis asked timidly.

"We're able to seal the box tight finally, you can relax." Sickle said. Nemesis sighed in relief as she slumped down on the couch. "Thanks to Alexander, we're able to make sure the seal is strong, and in 15 minutes to, last time he tried getting out it took us a week to seal him back."

"This isn't the first time?" Riliane asked.

"Yeah, the Irish soil dried up and expired, thus weakening the barrier, we'ed eventually were able to hold him down using a Celtic Medallion, but apparently the Demon ain't that stupid, he can easily manipulate people mentally, like he did to Allen."

"I felt a disgusting aura from that box and its Demon, it's as if it wants to violate me." Allen said in a shaky tone.

"Well there's no need to worry now, we locked the door to the room and put a tight seal on it, hopefully, he won't escape again." Behemo said.

"That's good to hear." Banica sighed in relief.

"It was my fault that Allen was down there." Nemesis said, feeling sorry. "I lost my temper and pushed him."

"Its fine it wasn't really your fault anyway, it was an accident." Allen said.

"...Well now if will everyone excuse me I'm gonna go home and throw up, I'm too tired and traumatized to continue working in the rice fields." Sickle sais as he left for the entrance sluggishly.

"See ya later, Sinners!" Marie said to them as she gives them the victory signs, the remaining Demons of Sins followed suit. But then Rahab stopped to look at the male Sinners. "By the way, gentlemen, that's a great look for you." She said smiling impishly.

"YOOOOOU!" Cherubim was about to tackle the Demon of Envy before being pulled back by his ponytail by Kayo, Rahab went away laughing.

"Strange, where have I seen the blond one before?" Kayo asked.

"Rahab? That's "my" mom." Behemo said.

"That's not it...oh well, It must've been one of those "every 3rd person with the same face" thing." Behemo narrowed his brows, he then shrugged.

"Anyways, while they were dealing with the Demon, I had checked through all the rooms that you were told to clean through the monitors and I can see no flaws whatsoever."

"Ok." Gallerian said, nodding.

"Because you guys did a great job at keeping my place clean, and saved Allen's butt, you've served your punishment, and you'll be awarded as promised." Behemo smiled. The Sinners became ecstatic from the news.

"ALRIGHT!" Banica cheered.

"YAHOOOOO!" Margarita exclaimed happily.

"YINGMU HERE WE COME!" Gallerian said with fiendish greed in his eyes.

"Barisol, have you forgotten your trip there?" Alexander asked Behemo, he then widened his eyes when he realized something.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh." Behemo groaned in embaressment.

"Is there something wrong?" Cherubim asked.

"Unfortunately yeah, you see when I got to Yingmu the entire city was under shut down."

"Huh?" Riliane sounded out, the Sinners got confused.

"Alexander?" The sorcerer summoned a mahogany red gem. "Sinners, this is my old student Alexander, Alexander, these are the Sinners."

"Hello everyone." Alexander replied, the Sinners waved as the white-haired man flicked the gem, causing it to activate, they see a tiny screen with Jun on it.

 _"Is it recording?"_ Jun inside the gem asked, he looked like he'd been kicked in the face for his glasses had been busted.

 _"Yeah, it is."_ A voice said in there, it was Behemo.

 _"Ok, Hi Sinners, it's me Jun and as you can see I just got into an awful scuffle with my ministers and a monarch from "Móguǐ", a rival Kingdom nearby Yingmu. Apparently, the old hag thinks that the idea of my Kingdom being ruled by a quote-unquote "child" is completely "barbaric" and that it could cause a disaster for my Kingdom. That is obviously not true but she refuses to listen to reason and has threatened to declare war on my Kingdom unless I pass on the throne to someone older than me, the thing is I'm immortal and full of maturity, and I have no heirs to speak of. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that until I take care of the situation before it gets any worse, I'm closing off the borders to my world until further notice sooooooo...no visitors."_

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The Sinners were surprised and disappointed by the news.

 _"I knoooooooow it's disappointing, I'm very sorry, I wanted you guys to come to visit too, but things are really getting dangerous now because of the witch's stubbornness that I had to close off the borders, nothing personal, it's just a safety precaution so that people from other worlds don't get hurt or killed, I can't risk you guys getting involved only to be mutilated in potential warfare. I'll tell you guys what, when all this is over, I'll let you guys visit, maybe even spend the night at the palace all expenses paid, I don't know when but hopefully Yingmu still stands by then, in the meantime, do something else, maybe go to another world or whatever, again I am so sorry, and Margarita, I love you so much, Bài Bài."_ The Gem disappeared.

"All that hard work for nothing." Gallerian said in a disappointed tone, then he thought to himself: _"And now I can't get more and jewels."_

"NO FAAAAAAAIR!" Banica whined.

"Yeah yeah I know that sucks." Behemo said. "It wasn't my fault, it was nobody's fault, no one had planned on this happening but we can't just butt into his affairs unless there's no other choice and Jun needed aid so there's we can do about it, thereby we have to think of something else."

"But we busted our a-" Nemesis was about to say something before Held cut her off.

"There are children here and our guest has a swear jar." Held said to her, he pointed at Alexander who gave her a stern look and holding a jar, which means he means business. Nemesis then continued on with her rant, but this time in a cleaner light.

"...But we busted our _butts_ cleaning this extravagant _rat hole_ , humiliating ourselves wearing your maids' dresses, and almost ended the world again with a _gosh darn_ "Jack in a box" from... _the Hellish yard._ Punishment or not, you owe us big time, you son of a _biscuit_!" The Sinners, though disappointed, they couldn't help but laugh at Nemesis' censored rant, her face turned red from frustration and embarrassment. Behemo then held up a small yellow basket.

"Uhhh, gift baskets with decorative soaps?" Everyone had a blank expression on their faces, are they confused or dissatisfied? What even is decorative soaps? Behemo then held out a blue ball-shaped item with tiny white stars on them."...They come with bath bombs...with little prizes inside." There was more awkward silence between them, just then Riliane got on her knees and laid face down on the ground. "Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh dear god." Gallerian exclaimed.

"Wait, is she doing it?" Nemesis asked.

"She's doing it." Kayo said.

"Nooooo." Cherubim said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah." Banica said next.

"The royal tantrum." Margarita said next.

"Riliane, please don't." Allen said next. "Just be grateful that you got something out it." He then smelled a minty green bath bomb, making a weird look. "What even is a bath bomb anyway?"

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Riliane let out a muffled scream on the ground before flaying her legs up and down.

"Is she serious?" Behemo said, making an awkward expression.

"It looks like it, Mr. Barisol." Platonic said.

"Riliane please stop, you know better than that!" Michaela said, Alexander was speechless from the event.

"The Princess lacks discipline." He said while looking down at her. "Do something about it."

"OK OK OK I'll think of something." Behemo said while rubbing his temples, he was humming to drown out her screaming. "Mmmmmmmm...I got a substitute."

"Hm?" Alexander perked up, the Sinners paid close attention, and Riliane stopped throwing a tantrum.

 **On the road to Champs-Élysées**

The Sinners, now wearing their own clothes again, are inside the tram once more, bound for their home to the in the Modified Black Box, the sun is already setting on the horizon as the ground world is becoming more visible in the sky, acting as if its the moon to the Heavenly Yard, ironically the Heavenly Yard itself is on the moon.

"Behemo's got to be kidding right?" Gallerian snapped suddenly. "There's no way we're heading back to the Capriccio realm."

"For once, I agree." Nemesis sneered. "That place has been nothing but trouble since day 1."

"That's the only place Behemo can think of since he was there shopping." Cherubim said. "Besides it won't even be at the academy so be glad for it."

"It's still gonna suck."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we understand that you two are disappointed on your first day, we get it, we're sorry your lover and your Mom is an HER, but it's been almost a week you two so please, by all means, get the hell over it and grow some balls, you babies!" Pollo berated from the coachman's seat, he sounded quite irritated.

"Oh snap." Banica said!

"I was gonna say that." Arte said.

"I have to agree with him." Kayo said. "It's all in the past, and whatever happens, happens." The two were silent but they continue to pout as they turn away from Kayo, she just sighs saying: "Why do I bother? You two are so stubborn." Soon they made into the Champs-Élysées, it was now more lively than this morning, the streets were filled with spirits from every era.

"Hey, Pollo." Arte said.

"Yeah?" Pollo asked.

"I got an idea to lift their mood so they'll shut up for the evening."

"Alright, shoot."

"Alright, hey Princess, don't look now but I see your Mother and Father right now." Arte pointed out to Riliane, in their line of vision they see Arth and Anne chatting by the rode. Riliane immediately beamed up.

"OIIIII! MOTHER! FATHER!" Riliane called out, waving her arms out to them, they took notice of their Daugther's voice and began to vigorously wave back at her, happy to see her again.

"Hey, it's them!" One of the Spirits called out, soon enough a lot of the Spirits began to swarm the walkways to see the Sinners, most of them being loved ones or supporters while those who had despised them went away, minding their business, the Sinners waved back at the Spirits.

"MASTER BANICA!" Banica heard a booming voice and saw two more of her servants who were calling to her; Lich Arklow and Eater Sabella, a pair of Death gods, Banica gave them the "V" sign and they do the same back at her.

On the other side, Margarita was looking out to the spirits of the Heavenly Yard until she saw a familiar face, Kaspar Blankenheim, her ex-husband. Surprisingly Kasper waved to her while holding a bouquet of roses, he seemed to be attempting to make amends with her despite the fact that he cheated on her and made her snap. Margarita, however, wasn't moved by this, she was expressionless as she knew that he betrayed her trust, so in turn, she gave him a "V" sign like Banica's, only backward. In a few parts of Evillious, mostly Marlon, the backward "V" sign is similar to "the Bird", in short: She's telling him to screw off. And to add insult to injury, she used the hand that has Jun's engagement ring, telling him that she found a new man. Kasper was left dumbfounded by that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pollo was laughing his head off from what he saw. "You got him good, Margy, you got him good!"

"I don't wish to be pushed around anymore." Margarita said sternly.

"Kayo? Kayo is that you?" Kayo heard a man's voice from afar. She looked until she saw a man wearing a monk's outfit and holding a blond baby, despite looking different, she knew who that man is: It was her husband Gakuga and their baby boy Ren.

"GAKUGA!" Kayo waved to him, he ran up to her and jumped on the tram, hugged her, and kissed her.

"I"m so sorry, Kayo." Gakuga said sadly. "I was never been able to recognize you back then, from when you were-."

"It's ok, I'm just happy to see you and Ren again." Kayo then picked up her child and hugged him, she heard Ren giggled. Her eyes were tearing up, she had lost both her husband and child during a fire, in addition to being injured, all done for the sake of xenophobic terrorism, but seeing them doing so well in the Heavenly Yard makes her heart light up.

"Hey! Pretty boy! Off the tram!" Arte yelled at the monk, and he got off, they waved goodbye.

Cherubim took notice of some of the women from his harem waving at him and holding signs like: _"You can do it!"_ , _"GO VENOMANIA!"_ , and _"Good Luck!"_. Cherubim stood from the entrance and blew a kiss at them, causing them to swoon.

"Get your ass back inside!" Nemesis said pulling the Duke back, just after doing that she saw a familiar face smiling at her, it was her lover: Nyoze Octo. Nemesis began to instantly beam in happiness as she waved for him. "SHAKUSAAAN!" She cried out.

"You hypocrite." Cherubim grumbled, he then noticed her about to fall off the tram, "Wait! Wait! Wait!" He then took hold of her ankles.

Nyoze quickly ran to her and was able to give her a quick hug. "I missed you so much.", Nemesis said happily.

"I missed you too." He said back, hugging her tightly while walking along the Champs-Élysées.

"Ok-ok-ok-that's-enough-lover-boy-she's-still-in-purgatory-let-go." Pollo said as he was trying to break them apart with a long wooden stick, and he succeeded. "Gah! There."

"Good luck, Nemesis! I love you!" Nyoze called to her before stopping at his tracks.

"I love you too!" Nemesis called back, blowing kisses at him, when she returned to her seat, she saw Gallerian looking out the window, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Michelle." He answered, Nemesis just rolled her eyes, he kept on looking on until he saw a familiar face, but it wasn't his firstborn daughter, it was his butler; Bruno Zero. "BRUNO!" His butler took notice.

"Master Marlon!" He called out as he ran to the Tram, he gave his Master a quick hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"I see you're doing well yourself."

"Where are you guys doing"

"Cleaning Behemo's house, we did something stupid yesterday and we got punished for it."

"I see."

"Where's Michelle? I want to see her!" Bruno was silent, and it looked like his face paled despite having very dark skin. "Bruno?"

"Hm?"

"Where is Michelle?"

"...She is...somewhere else." He answered, Gallerian's smile faded away. "She's busy helping out Mira right now so she doesn't know your here."

"...I see." Gallerian answered quietly.

"I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine, as long as she's doing fine then I'm ok with it." Gallerian made a small smile. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, and good luck." Bruno then let go of the tram, the spirits saw the Sinners out of Champs-Élysées waving goodbye as they headed back to the old research center. Soon everyone left the streets, minding their business again, the only one left was Bruno, who looked on with a sad look on his face.

"Y-y-you didn't tell him?" He heard another voice behind him, it was an old friend of his: Shiro Netsuma. She was a member of an organization alongside Bruno and Gallerian.

"I wanted to...but the idea of Michelle's disappearance would break his heart." Bruno said, looking down in shame.

END CHAPTER

* * *

*The Mask that the Master of the Hellish Yard was wearing is based off the Bunny Hood from the Legend of Zelda series, most notably Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

**The song Riliane sang is "Les Champs-Élysées" by Joe Dassin, I thought it be fitting since the garden in the Heavenly Yard is named after the actual street in Paris, France.

***The Zvezda Sisters, the Platonic and Mikulia look-alikes, are based on the Chibi and Petit versions of Hatsune Miku, they're best known in their MMD Miniseries "Chibi and Petit", I don't own the miniseries but I own their EC personas.

****The "Demon of Discord" mentioned here is a character inspired by the Cthulhu of Lovecraft lore, the Banshee of Celtic origin, and to some minor extent; the Hachishakusama/8-Feet-tall from Japanese horror and urban legends. "He" belongs to my friend Cameron112367 , more information will be disclosed soon.

*****The enemy nation of Yingmu, Móguǐ, translates to "Devil" in Chinese(Traditional).


	9. Grotesque Romance

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. My apologies for taking so long, I had some issues to deal with and I kept oversleeping, I also have gotten some help from a few of my friends on what to write so here it is.

 ** _~WARNING: The following chapter contains horrific elements that I will NEVER condone and are not for the easily disturbed, you have been warned~_**

* * *

Chapter 22

Grotesque Romance

 _-Entry 1, 8:25 P.M. Day 1_  
 _I feel incredibly uneasy, since being exposed to the box, I feel like I'm being watched. At first, I thought it was all just a joke to scare me, but the way the gods' been acting says otherwise._

 _-Allen_

At Behemo's home, later in the evening, the sun has already set into a beautiful royal blue and orange twilight, the ground world is now visible in the sky, resembling a waning gibbous phase of the moon. Allen, wearing his slippers and no coat, was sitting in a fetal position in his temporary room while looking out the window, he was just given some treatment for the injury he received regarding the incident from earlier in the afternoon, that incident which involves the Demon of Discord. However, Allen didn't feel safe, he was told that the demon, despite being sealed, will still haunt him for two weeks like a ghost, much to his chagrin.

"Bah!" Allen exclaimed irritably. "I bet this is all just a cruel joke to scare me." He suggested as he jumped out of bed. Just as he did, he looked out the window to see the stars popping in the sky, he then looked at the courtyard, his bedroom is on the second floor when something caught his eyes; a silhouette of a person standing there, he couldn't see what they look like as the night is rolling in. Allen lifted an eyebrow when saw them, he opened the window to talk to him, but when he did; the person was gone. He was speechless. "Where did they go?" Allen closed the window. "Maybe one of those First Period movies would clear my mind." He went to a shelf for a tape, they range from different titles, he looked at the case spelled _"Se7en"_ and looked at the back, he frowned his brows once he read the description. "This reminds me too much of the others back home." He said to himself, remembering the Sinners, as the movie seems to describe the Seven Deadly Sins. He then found the movie he wanted: _"Ju-On"_. "Kayo would've wanted to see this." He then puts it on.

Apparently, it wasn't rewound to the beginning because the film seems to look like it's taking place in the bathroom, a Jakokunese woman seems to be doing her business there when she got a call.

 _"Hello. brother? I just called your house."_ The woman in the movie said in fluent Jakokunese while the film had subtitles. Suddenly, sounds of groaning and rattling can be heard. _"Hello? Brother?"_ That made Allen shiver in fear. _"Look. Stop this weird joke."_

 _*Hangs up*_

The phone hung up, there was banging in the movie. _"Sorry. I just hung up."_ The woman left the stall, only to hear more rattling. _"Who's there?"_ Just then a tiny teddy bear slid under the stall, and just when the woman was gonna pick it up, the stall that the bear came from opened, and out comes a scary looking woman with long messy black hair, making rattling noises. Allen immediately jolted out of bed and turned the movie off, it was too scary for him to bear.

"Maybe I should stick to the non-scary ones." Allen said that as he took the movie out, he stood up again and walked passed the window, he stopped in his tracks to see if the strange person was outside again, and they are, this time a little closer, this made Allen uneasy, he opened the window again to try to talk to him, this time they're still there, only even more closer to the manor with a blunt object in their hand, this surprised Allen, was this the "curse" the gods were talking about? Allen closed the windows and the curtains, he turned off the lamp near his bed and hid under the covers. "Wh-what the hell was that!?" He gasped out loud, he looked around the darkened bedroom in fear. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and scrapping on the ground outside the room until he saw a shadow in the window curtains, the person is on the roof of the second floor. Allen trembled with fear. _"Oh god! It's him! It's the Demon of Discord."_ He thought to himself.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The Demon was knocking on the window.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 _"Please! Go away!"_ Allen said in his mind as he hid under the covers, he continued to hear the Demon's knocking until finally, it stopped. Allen peaked his head from the covers to find that the shadow in the window is gone, Allen relaxed as he turned on the lamp from the side of his bed laid on his bed. The TV suddenly started frizzing up, is the Demon in the room? Allen panicked again as he looked around the room for any more signs of the Demon, unaware that something's in his bed crawling up. "GAH!" Allen was suddenly pulled by his waist, he looked under the covers, he gasped in horror when he saw someone under his bed; a man with pale skin, short hair and a large handlebar mustache, red as blood, long black nails, a pair of widened red eyes with black slits, the whites of the eyes are colored black, and a very large unnatural grin plastered on his face, with fangs coming out. It was the Demon of Discord.

 _ **Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**_

He let out a very dark giggle as he grabbed Allen down with him by the waist.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"ALEXIEL! ALEXIEL, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"** A man's voice called out to him as he shook him under the covers. Allen let out a huge gasp when he woke up, he began panting heavily while covered in cold sweat. He looked around and saw a few people he knew, but it wasn't the Gods, it was his Father and Adopted family. His birth father King Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, his adopted father Sir Leonhart Avadonia, and his adopted sister Germaine Avadonia. "Are you ok?" Arth asked in a worried voice. Allen's eyes were filled with tears due to what he went through, he grabbed hold of his birth father and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "Shuuuuu, it's ok."

 _-Entry 2, 8:31 P.M. Day 1_  
 _I saw him! I saw the demon! He was trying to get after me! But then I was woken up by my birth father, was the demon really there? Or was it a dream? Either way, though I'm grateful that my father and adopted family is here, the situation is starting to stress me out._

 _-Allen_

In the Living Room, "I knew something like this was gonna happen, so I got both of your Fathers and adopted Sister over to look after you for the night." Behemo explained as he gave tea to the guest.

"No thank you." Leonhart declined.

"I appreciate it, thank you." Allen said, wrapped in a blanket, he was sitting next to Germaine.

"You looked like you had a nightmare earlier, Allen." Germaine said. "Was this "Demon" in your dreams?"

"I think so, his face was pale, his grin was as large as a Cheshire Cat's, his eyes were filled with an evil I haven't seen since Ma's passing, and his hair was red as blood, and I'm not sure but I think he had a mustache."

"What did you say he had?" Behemo asked.

"A mustache, a large red handlebar mustache."

"That's him. That's the Demon of Discord." Behemo said, "And apparently he doesn't want to wait until midnight to haunt people this time."

"I had heard tale of this Second Period where Gods were once Human like us, was this Demon once one too? What was his name?" Arth asked.

"Marie Annette?" Behemo gestured the Demon of Pride, she arrived with a book in her arms. "She'll explain everything."

"Don't mind if I do." She plopped on the couch between Germaine and Allen, she opened a book filled with photos and newspaper clippings, It was a scrapbook. "There he is." She pointed at a photo of herself standing next to a man with the same features as the Demon that attacked him in his sleep, only more human and normal, he also seemed to be wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"That's him?" Allen asked.

"Yep, that's the Demon, AKA: Thomas Gonzo, Tom for short."

"I can't believe that's the same person."

"These must be from before he was a Demon." Leonhart said, looking over Marie's shoulder.

"Well duh, and stop breathing on my neck, you old drunk." Marie snapped.

"Sorry." He backed away.

"Anyways, Tom used to be a very nerdy, capricious, and witty lady killer and goofball, and one of the most respected scientists in the Second Period, until that fateful day...where he snapped." She said as she showed a printed news article of Tom as a giant demon hovering over several 10 to 20+ story buildings with a malicious grin on his face, he had eight feathered wings and six demon horns, he also seems to be nude. The article reads:

 _"Armageddon begins, the Devil rises: religious followers proclaims that the end of the world is near as what many people believed to be the Devil rises from a research center in New York City, absorbing humans who are said to be infected with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and causing giant corn to rain from the sky."_

"What happened?" Arth said.

"To be honest, your Majesty: all of us Demons don't remember a lot of our past lives, so we don't know what happened, but some of us had theorized that Tom was infected HER very badly and went completely nuts."

"Was the HER thing that bad?" Allen asked.

"Are you kidding? The Second Period was falling apart because of it, we had to leave and create the Third Period." She slammed the book closed. "So it's possibly a no-brainer that he got infected."

"I see, so can't he be reasoned with?"

"NO WAY, KID!" Behemo yelled, startling everyone. "THERE'S NO HOPE IN TRYING TO REDEEM THAT DEMON! HE'S BECOME A COMPLETE MONSTER! EVEN GETTING CLOSE TO HIM WILL RESULT IN YOU GETTING CASTRATED!" All the men covered themselves from the waist down when they heard that. "Sorry, but yes he does do that if given the chance."

"Cripes." Leonhart said under his breath.

"Sooooo...what about the Sinners?" Allen asked. "I won't be around to look after them due to my situation."

"Don't worry about them." Behemo said. "Someone already volunteered to chaperone them."

"Who?"

Back at the box

Inside the house, Cherubim was setting up the dining room table upside down on a fleet of stairs, he also placed wheels underneath the table. "Ready?" He asked both Banica and Riliane.

"Yep." Riliane answered.

"Let's move it." Banica said, Cherubim got on with the two Sinners and while Gallerian began pushing the table to the edge.

"Wait! Wait!" Nemesis shouted next to them and gave them a broom. "Your jousting weapon."

"Ah, thank you, love." Cherubim said as he took the broom. Gallerian continued to push.

"And here we go!" He said as he finally pushed them down.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" Riliane exclaimed as they slid down the stairs to the open door and out of the house into an open field. Cherubim aimed the broom at his target: A scarecrow made out of straw and old clothes. Soon enough he stabs the scarecrow with the broom, they slowed down. Margarita was cheering for the three Sinners while Kayo merely observes. "WE WON!"

"I'm next." Gallerian said as he took the broom.

"No, I'm next!" Nemesis snapped, taking the broom.

"And just what do you think you people are doing?" They heard someone from afar, they turned their direction to a white-haired man wearing a white cloak, he seems to be carrying a staff with jewels hanging from it in hand.

"Table Jousting." Nemesis answered. "And who are you?"

"Hey..." Banica said suddenly. "You're that Alexander guy from this afternoon, right?"

"Correct."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you again, but we're kinda busy right now." Cherubim said as he pushed the table back, only to be stopped by Alexander's staff.

"Just a minute there." Alexander said sternly. "I did not come here all for nothing, now you are all aware that Avadonia is absent, correct?"

"Yes, he's been cursed so he's spending the night at Behemo's." Riliane said, straightening out her dress.

"Indeed, however just because he's absent doesn't mean that the God's would allow you to do whatever you want like a bunch of mindless primates." He continued, picking up his suitcase.

"No." Nemesis said in disbelief.

"So until he returns, I'm volunteering as Guardian of the Sinners."

"Are you serious?" Gallerian exclaimed.

"Indeed I am, and I do not take kindly to bad behavior and pigsties."

"Same here, now let us through." Cherubim said as he kept pushing the table.

"I'm not finished, as I was saying, you will do as your told." He summons a list of rules and gave them to Banica. "No cursing and slurs, no brawls or conflicts of any kind, I expect you all to not repeat the same sins as you did in your past lives, clean up after yourselves, dressed properly, and go to sleep on time, although you can't leave the box under any circumstances, unless by a God or Demon, there is still curfew at 9 PM, I also expect chores to be done before sundown, and no phone privileges until you earn it for good behavior. And if those rules are broken, you will expect immediate punishment." His left eye glowed white for a few seconds. "Or put whatever money your world has in the swear jar if you curse."

"Excuse me, Mr. Alexander, I understand the rules and all, but don't you think that's a bit strict?" Margarita protested.

"Yeah, I mean, what if I want to use a phone to order a pizza?" Banica asked.

"And what if I want to get in contact with Michelle, my Daughter?" Gallerian said, Nemesis only glared at him.

"Oh yes, that reminds me: No visitors outside of visiting hours." Alexander said as the Sinners turned to stone. "My apologies, but rules are rules and they must be followed, and you can all start by taking the table back to the dining hall and cleaning up the mess you made, then you can continue enjoying your evening." The Sinners, defeated, began cleaning up the mess and pushing the table. "Wait! I almost forgot." He plucks everyone's hair, they reacted with a simple "Ow". He then morphed the pieces of hair into beautiful diamond shaped gems, each corresponding to the Sinner's respective colors such as red or turquoise. The gems then entered the black diamond-shaped gem on his forehead causing his left eye to flash in seven different colors.

"What was that?" Kayo asked, rubbing her head.

"I've collected your DNA and absorbed them, so whoever is "sinning" or simply breaking any of the rules, a respective sin's color will tell me who's "sinning" and I'll come running, sort of like a lie detector but different."

"That's a bit too much don't you think?" Riliane asked in disbelief.

"That's what you think, your Highness, but this is how it's done in Crystalis to retain order among criminals who want to redeem themselves, such as yourselves. That being said: You may now continue with the cleaning." The Sinners continued on, Cherubim nudged Riliane's shoulder.

"Riliane, I never thought I say this: But I'm starting to miss your brother." Cherubim whispered.

"For once: I agree with you." Riliane whispered back.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Alexander said, following behind. "I have good ears."

Back at Behemo's Home

 _-Entry 3, 8:40 P.M. Day 1  
I don't feel safe, I have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if that Demon is watching me, he could attack me any moment, then something happened..._

 _-Allen_

Germaine was standing by the kitchen door, keeping an eye out for strange activity while Allen was eating homemade chicken soup, surprisingly the Demon of Pride was kind enough to make him some. He was alone with his thoughts about what he had learned about Tom, was he infected with HER? Is he bipolar? Did an experiment make him insane? Either way, because of being exposed to his aura, Allen is in big trouble, but hopefully, they'll find a way to repel him so Allen can sleep at night. As he took another spoonful, he began having the strangest urge that someone was watching him.

Allen picked up a glass of water and looked at the reflection; he first sees his own face, he then moves the glass to see who's behind him. His first thought is that Tom would be standing behind him, grinning sadistically...except it wasn't him, just Germaine standing by the door and looking into the hallway, and Behemo wearing a lab coat...no...it was someone else he knew from a very long time ago, it was Behemo's "Sister": Levia Barisol. Allen's eyes winded once he saw her, she "disappeared" a long time ago.

 _"Why is she...!?"_ Allen thought to himself as he looked at her. Something about her seemed off, she looked at the boy with a very sad look on her face, what he also notice is that her mouth is moving as if she was speaking, but he couldn't hear her at all. He turned around, but the blond-haired woman was gone, instead, it was her male counterpart Behemo, who just entered the kitchen in his sleepwear.

"Behemo! Germaine" Allen called out.

"Yeah?" They said in unison as Behemo grabbed a bag of chips before he went to the fridge.

"Did you do that? Did you see that?"

"What?" Behemo asked, grabbing a 1-liter bottle of Mt. Dew.

"I didn't see anything." Germaine said, having her sword unsheathed.

"I j-just saw someone who looked like Behemo's "Sister" on my cup." Allen stuttered.

"Really?" Behemo was baffled, "I thought she disappeared." He said as he looked around.

"You didn't know?" Germaine asked.

"I just came here to get some snacks before I play my game, how was I to know?" Behemo explained, shrugging his shoulders at the end. Allen then calmed down.

"Ok, maybe it was just my imagination, this whole ordeal with Tom is driving me crazy." Allen said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I should imagine so." He pats his head, "Personally I hope that cure is made sooner because I don't wanna spend two weeks babysitting a screamer."

"Not funny!" Allen cried out irritably.

Back at the box

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Nemesis jolted awake on the couch, panting and covered in cold sweat.

"Nemesis! Are you ok?" Margarita asked, sitting next to her.

"I-I think so, I got tired from the cleaning and took a nap on the couch, then I have this crazy dream." Nemesis explained, bewildered. "Something about Allen and Soup and...? Huh, it's gone."

"Are you worried about Allen being stalked by a demon?"

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous, I'm not that soft." She blushed, she then heard her father snorting from the other side of the room. "I heard that, asshat!" Just then she felt a tap on her arm, she looked and saw Alexander holding a jar of money. "What?"

"You know I don't tolerate that kind of language, now put whatever your money your world has in the swear jar." Alexander said sternly.

"Are you kidding me?" She put a coin in the jar.

"I am not." He replied, Margarita giggled. "Wait...I'm sensing something..." He said suddenly, his left eye began glowing red. "Banica is sinning." He left the room, leaving the two Elphes in confusion. In the dining hall, Banica was removing the planks from the floor, revealing a hole underneath, and in that hole is a bottle of Blood Grave.

"Oh thank goodness they didn't confiscate you." Banica said as she licked her lips gleefully, she placed the planks down and took off with the wine, but not before bumping into Alexander. "OOF! Oh well hello there, Alexander."

"And just what do you think you're doing with that wine bottle?" He asked sternly.

"Oh yeah, the gods confiscated the alcohol here because we got drunk playing "The Kings Game", little did they know that I kept a bottle hidden under the floorboards...I shouldn't have told you, huh?"

"Yes." He snatched the bottle from her. "You shouldn't." He transported the bottle with his spell.

"NOOOOOOO!" Banica cried out in grief.

"You know the rules, no alcohol allowed." His eye turned purple. "You're ancestor is up to something." He went away again. Upstairs, Cherubim was laying on his stomach on his bed, reading the books he brought over as his face looked very heated. "Ahem."

"Yikes!" Cherubim exclaimed.

"And just what are you reading?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." He stuffed the book into his coat. "Just as scary book."

"Then why is your face flushed?"

"Oh y'know." He hid another book under the pillow. "The fall weather is coming up, so I may be coming down with something." He made a nervous smile as he kicked another book under his bed.

"Uh huh." Alexander said, he snapped his fingers, causing the books to come out of hiding.

"HEY!" Alexander scanned through the pages of each book, making a disgusted look.

"These aren't scary books, they're erotic books."

"I-it isn't what it looks like."

"I thought the Gods took these away on the first day, I'll take care of that for them." He snapped his fingers, causing them to disappear.

"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOKS!" Cherubim cried out in horror as he fell to his hands and knees.

"You will not be missing them, Venomania, your main objective here is to repent after all."

Back at Behemo's Home

 _-Entry 4, 8:49 P.M. Day 1  
_ _I never met Levia in person...well to tell you the truth I kinda do know her a very long time ago...as an incarnation. Apparently, she was never aware of herself until the aftermath of the Toragay Murders just before disappearing again...But how in the world is she here now? I thought she... Maybe a miracle has happened? Was it an Irregular thing? Either way, she was there and she was trying to tell me something...I couldn't hear her nor do I read lip...Oh well, at least it's better than seeing a demon with dar_ _kened eyes and horns._

 _-Allen_

Allen was sitting on a comfortable bed in Behemo's room as he closes the journal he was given, apparently Held wanted him to document his experience before his and Sickle's departure.

"You gentlemen stay out here and make sure everything's secure out there, I'll have Germaine with me to keep a closer eye on Allen." Behemo said to both of Allen's fathers out there. "if anything happens, knock on the door twice."

"Will do, sir." Arth said.

"Yes, your grace." Leonhart said after. Behemo then shut the door.

"I hope you two don't mind but I'm gonna play my game now." Behemo sat on his loveseat couch while looking through different cases.

"Is that one of your Black Boxes, your excellency?" Germaine asks pointing at a black cubicle device.

"What Black Box?"

"She's asking about the box connected to the television thingy." Allen said.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Behemo was laughing out loud from Allen's reply. "That's not a Box, it's my Gamesquare, it's an entertainment system to play video games on, big difference HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gamesquare..." Germaine repeated.

"*Phew* You know like in books or movies there are these stories with the main character?" Behemo calmed down.

"Oh, so it's like that but you control the character?"

"That is correct." He brushed his chin. "You're a smart lady, now watch this." He pressed the button, causing the logo to appear on the TV.

"WHOA!" Germaine was startled as she was about to take her sword out.

"Take it easy it's not black magic." He sheathed her sword back in. "Since you two are so interested, I'll pick a game for multiple players." He picked a game titled _"Super Knockout Bros. Melee"_. "Like this one, a crossover fighting game." He puts it on. While it's starting up, Behemo plugged in three controllers, a black one for himself, violet for Allen and magenta for Germaine.

"So these buttons are for fighting?" Allen asks.

"Yeah, and the nub here is for moving your character." Behemo moves the control stick, he goes to the multiplayer option.

 _"Choose your character."_ The voice in the game said.

"Wow, there are so many characters." Germaine said, amazed.

"If you have a hard time, you can just put in "random" and the game will choose a character for you."

"Fair enough, I'm new to this anyways so." She goes for random.

"I'll go for this one." Allen chooses a hero with a green tunic.

"Good choice, but I'm going with my personal fave." Behemo went with a princess with a ninja.

"Is that her bodyguard?"

"Maybe, this is the only character that can switch places and give me extra skills, and I'm adding an extra 2 minutes because I'm giving you two the benefit of the doubt." He then pressed start and picked a level, it was a research lab near the beach.

 _"3...2...1...GO!"_ The battle starts, with four players present, with Behemo as the Princess and Allen as the hero, and two players, Germaine and a COMP being represented by a large monkey and a small man wearing a red cap.

"Which one am I?" Germaine ask.

"Try moving." Behemo said, Germaine complied.

"I'm the monkey."

"Alright, here we go!" They began fighting, only Behemo and a COMP were doing well, Germaine and Allen, not so much as they are new to this. "Geez, you two are rusty."

"What does this flower do?" Allen asked as his character picked it up, it blew fire at Germaine and the COMP. "WHOA!"

"That was scary." Germaine asked, her character picked up picked up a bunny hat and began running fast. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! STOP!" Her character fell off the edge and died. "Nooooooo."

"Don't worry, your guy comes back." Behemo said as her character returns. "See? However, you're a point behind because of that...AGH!" His character got shot by the COMP holding a gun, and was blown to the edge. "Crud." They continued playing for a few minutes, winning some points, and losing some until.

 _"5...4...3...2...1...GAME!"_ Their fight is over, just then both Behemo's character and the COMP are left on the arena. _"SUDDEN DEATH, GO!"_

"Sudden death?" Germaine asked.

"You have to kill the player first in order to break the tie and win." Behemo tried attacking the COMP's character, but he missed and the COMP knocked him out, thus winning the game.

"Bahh, I lost to a Computer."

"That was fun though I had to admit." Allen said. "At least now I know what you guys in the Second Period do for entertainment."

"Glad to know that...wait a second."

"What's the matter?"

"The fourth player is an auto player, therefore they should be colored grey, why is it green?"

"Maybe you've forgotten about it?" Germaine asks.

"No, it means..." He looked down at the Gamesquare and found that there is a fourth one connected to it colored aqua, meaning that they're clearly aren't alone. "Who's been playing with us?" Three of them first looked to their left, there was no one, then they looked to their right and saw a horrific sight that made Allen's and Behemo pale; a man with red hair and a large mustache, horns, and feathered wings, smiling at them creepily, the Demon of Discord was sitting next to them the whole time, he also seems to be "glitching" due to being an illusion.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** They both screamed at the top of their lungs upon glancing at him.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Germaine asked worryingly, apparently, she can't see him.

"Dammit, I forgot she can't see unless she's exposed!" Behemo said as he got to one corner of the room as Allen hid under the bed, the Demon stood tall over the cross-dressing god, he had six large wings, black demon markings on his face and ribs, his thighs and legs fade to black, and his feet are made of raven talons, and the worst part is: he's completely nude. **"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE NAKED TO BE IN THIS FORM!?"** Behemo cried in horror, covering his eyes.

"Can't you turn into a dragon and eat him!?" Allen cried out.

 **"I CAN'T! HE'LL BURST OUT OF MY BODY OR GIVE ME A STOMACH VIRUS IF I DO!"** Behemo coward as the Demon reached toward the god.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Germaine was swinging her sword.

"HE'S IN FRONT OF BEHEMO!" Allen cried out from under the bed.

"NO! TAKE ALLEN WITH YOU!" Behemo yelled at her. But she didn't listen and tried swatting him blindly, her sword went through him everytime as he's only an illusion that only Allen and Behemo can see. The Demon grabbed her by the neck with his long black tail.

"GACK!" Germaine struggled to breathe from his grip, Allen became horrified by this, he crawled out of the bed.

"THOMAS!" Allen called him out, the Demon stopped from what he was doing and slowly turned towards Allen with a look of confusion. "L-L-LEAVE MY SISTER AND BEHEMO ALONE!" Allen demanded, the Demon paused for a moment...he said:

 ** _Glady_**

He then dropped Germaine, she coughed upon being released from his tail's grip, the Demon stared at Allen for a moment or two and started to slowly fade from his stomach outward, grinning at the boy, he said:

 ** _Goodnight, sweet Prince_**

That grin made Allen extremely uncomfortable, as the grin is not just demonic; it's perverted, something that Cherubim would make from back in the day. Behemo struggled to get up from the shock while Allen checked Germaine.

"Are you ok?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, for an invisible demon he was very strong." Germaine asked, rubbing her neck, she then stopped and looked on with horror. "DAD! KING ARTH!" They realized that Arth and Leonhart have not responded to the noises in the room. They headed outside of the room and found them laying on the ground. "DAD! ARTH!" Behemo checked on them.

"They're ok, but they are unconscious." He checked their heads and found that they're bleeding. "They looked like they got hit in the head with a blunt object...My guess is that it was a shillelagh."

"Shillelagh?" Allen asked.

"It was the Demon's weapon of choice to either kill or knock out people with...I'll go get help."

Back at the box

In the bathroom, Gallerian was hiding in the shower with a safe on his lap, he shifted his eyes from left to right, once he made sure the coast was clear, he shut the screen to the shower and began dialing the numbers to the safe's combination lock. "23...5...18...27...2...0." He said the numbers as he turns the lock.

 _click_

It unlocked itself, opening the safe containing all the money and jewels he owns.

"Marlon." Alexander's voice can be heard from the outside.

"ACK!" Gallerian exclaimed as he slammed the safe's door and clicked the combination lock shut, "WHAT!?"

"I detected sinning, you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" He asked.

"N-No! I was just about to take a shower." He turned on the shower facet, getting himself and his suit soaked.

"Really? Because you smelled like you already took one."

"There's nothing wrong with taking a second one, y'know to get rid of some aches and pains and cool you down? Pffft." Gallerian spat the water out, just then he heard a snap sound, and his safe disappeared. "MY SAFE!" He exited the shower to find Alexander holding the now soaking safe in his hands.

"If you were really taking a shower, you're clothes would've been out here and folded neatly in the basket, not being soaked in a poor attempt to sin." Alexander scolded. "Though money is somewhat vital here such as groceries so instead of sending this to the Heavenly Yard, I'm keeping this with me in my compartment." He summoned a gold-colored gem and sent the safe inside it.

"HEY! GIVE THAT-" *BONK* Alexander bonked his head with his staff. "OW!"

"Now turn off the shower, change into you're sleepwear, put your wet clothes in the basket, and go to your room, bedtime's in 5 minutes." Gallerian sighed irritably and did what he's told. Nemesis was snickering outside the bathroom. "I can see you woman." He startled her. "You go to your room too."

"Yes, Mom." Nemesis said sarcastically as she entered her room. Gallerian went into the room with a very cranky Cherubim, who was laying on his bed with crossed arms and a scowl on his face.

"What's with you?" Gallerian asked, changing out of his soaked clothes.

"What do you think?" The Duke snapped. "That half-baked wizard took my erotica."

"Huh, that explains your expression."

"what does that mean?"

"What I mean is that you have the same level of sexual frustration as a person who's been denied sex for years." He buttoned up his nighttime shirt.

"Describing your own sex life, Judge?" Cherubim smirked.

"YOU RAT BASTARD!" Gallerian tackled the Duke and tried strangling him, Cherubim, of course, was laughing despite having a pair of hands around his neck, just then they got sprayed on by what appears to be a water bottle, Alexander was spraying water on them. "AHHHHGH!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Alexander said as he continued to spray water on them.

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, the girls themselves are getting ready for bed when they heard a commotion going on in the men's room. "I'm starting to get tired of having that guy around." Banica said as she was getting into bed, still irritated over her Blood Grave being taken.

"Tell me about it." Riliane ranted while brushing her hair. "The jerk saw me gloating over the large castle statue I made out of Popsicle sticks and Gallerian's stones earlier and torn it down, saying "I shouldn't be making light of my vanity", he also said I didn't use jewelry for architecture correctly, claiming his world has a way of using them properly."

"We're supposed to redeem ourselves though." Kayo said, putting her scissors away. "It may seem hard now, but surely we can get through this, besides Allen will return soon."

"It better be soon." Nemesis sneered while putting on her black tank top. "Can't vent with that jerk around."

"Y'know, Nemesis, there are better ways to vent without cursing, it's not very pleasant."

"You're one to talk, wasn't "Kisama" the worst version of saying the word "you" in Jakokuese?"

"That one actually used to be very polite in my time." Kayo got in bed. "But since it did became derogatory by this era, you'll not catch a respectful person, myself included, saying that anymore, even if you deserve it, besides I heard it's now used in today's fiction like movies depicting Yakuzas so saying that in real life will either make you look like a jerk or...what did you call Gallerian?... a Movie Otaku?"

"Oooooooo she got you good." Banica said, pointing, causing Nemesis to blush in frustration.

"UGH! I'm going to bed, I just want Allen to get back quicker."

"I didn't think you want my brother back." Riliane said, getting into bed. "Do you miss him already?"

"No! I just want that Wizard out of here!" She threw the covers on herself.

"Well, he's still in the process of getting cured so you're just gonna have to wait."

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

They heard a knock, Alexander stuck his head through the door. "Lights out, ladies."

"Fiiiine." Banica groan.

"Good night." Riliane said. Alexander turned off the lights and closed the doors, Nemesis looked out through the window from under her blankets, she was starting to feel nervous, but it wasn't about Allen returning home, it was about him being chased by the Demon of Discord. She no idea who the Demon is, but something about him was...familiar to her.

Back at Behemo's Home

 _-Entry 5, 9:10 P.M. Day 1  
_ _Germaine and my Dads are proven to be no help, not in an insulting light, it's because of Thomas, they had to be sent home because their defenses don't work and they're in danger, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night because of this._

 _-Allen_

Allen was pacing around living room, twidling his fingers nervously. His adoptive sister and his fathers, his only defense, are weak against the Demon, Behemo couldn't do anything about this, and the Demon is mostly like to haunt him in sleep. Allen was sweating pretty hard.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" He repeated over and over again.

 _ **Thump...Thump...Thump...**_

Just then he heard footsteps from upstairs, was it Behemo or Tom? He decided to not find out and shut off the lights, he ran into a nearby broom closet to hide. He places some cleaning supplies and junk around him to make it hard for the Demon to spot him.

 _ **Thump...Thump...Thump...**_

The footsteps were getting louder and louder until it started ringing his ears, Allen curled up into a fetal position again, covering his ears to drown out the thumping. He sat in that corner for what felt like hours, he began wondering if it will ever end. Suddenly, there was silence. Allen perked up, confused as to why the sounds have stopped, the lights coming from under the door suddenly lit up, this surprised Allen, was it really just Behemo after all? Carefully, Allen got out of his hiding spot to check the keyhole to see what's going on...Allen's eyes widened from what he saw.

Carefully, he opened the closet door, and much to his surprise: he's no longer in the living room, nor is he in Behemo's home, he's in a local pub filled with female servers and strangers drinking and having a great time, and speaking in a strange accent. Allen stood their baffled by this, but was brought back out of it when two patrons pushed him out of the way just to enter the place, Allen looks behind him on the door and realized that the closet is no longer there. Frightened and confused, Allen decides to proceed inside the place in hopes of finding a way out. Allen went to the bar area of the pub and knocked on the counter.

"Uh, hello?" He asked the bartender, they turned around, revealing a heavyset caucasian man with green eyes and golden red hair, he looks he's thinning on top and has a beard on his chin.

"Ah, top of the evening to ya, laddie." The bartender said joyfully. "Welcome to the best pub in town! What can I do ya fer?"

"Well, I don't know how I got here, I was hiding in the closet from this madman of a Demon named Thomas an-"

"Thomas? As in Thomas Gonzo?" The Bartender asked, interrupting him.

"...Yes?"

"Then you must be Allen, are ya?"

"Yeeeeees, why?"

"Oh, perfect timing! He's waiting for ya in one of our booths in the back room, says I."

"N-n-n-no! You don't under-" Allen tries explaining himself, but was once again interrupted by the bartender.

"Go on, go on, go on!" He pushed Allen into the back room. "Oi, Mr. Gonzo, yer guest has arrived." He pushed Allen into the room. "I'll be back with the food and drinks, Laddies." He leaves, Allen tries opening the door, but it was revealed to be locked from the outside.

"LET ME OUT! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" He bangs on the door hard with his fists, but it was no use, it was locked and no one's listening.

"...At last...You finally arrived." Allen heard a voice with a very thick accent behind him, he slowly turns around and sees a square-shaped table, sitting there in a steepling position, fingers locked together and elbows on the table, was a young man with the same short blood red hair and handlebar mustache, with his eyes hidden behind his glasses with the lamp's light reflecting off of them, he also seems to be wearing a dark green trenchcoat over his grey vest, white dress shirt, and pale tan necktie, with black pants and shoes, and wrapped around his neck is a long striped grey, navy blue, mahogany red, brown, and dark yellow striped scarf. Regardless of the appearance, Allen knew who the person is.

"T-Thomas?"

"So they told ya me name, huh? However, I like to be called Tom, just Tom, ya don't have to be so formal, Lad." The Demon replied, he sat up a bit, which in turn removed the light on his glasses, revealing that the whites in his eyes are completely normal, and irises match his hair, he also is shown to have a large friendly grin on his face. "I hope ya don't mind, but I thought me original form would be much more calming than that Eldrich Abomination of a Demon form...especially since those two incidents you experienced awhile ago, y'know where I made ya soil yerself?"

"Two incidents...so the first one in the guest room..."

"Aye, it wasn't a dream...Ya look kinda bushed, why don't ya take a seat?" He patted his left hand on the other side of the table. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Reluctant, Allen soon complied and took a seat opposite of the demon.

"...I-I've noticed that you have a really thick accent, are you a Lionessman?"

"Lionessman?" Tom tilted his head, in confusion, he then adjusted his glasses with his forefinger. "Oh yes, I forgot, the so-called "Gods" renamed a bunch of the countries from the First Period after this video game the old woman likes, in this case, I believe this Lioness is this world's Ireland, correct?"

"Iiiii don't know, I haven't studied up on the First Period...wait, who's the Old Woman?" Allen asked.

"Luna, the Moon Goddess."

"Oh...well she isn't around anymore she...disappeared."

"Disappeared ya say? That means I can do whatever I want without restricti-" He then stopped himself upon realizing something, he faced palmed himself. "Ah t**ting shite, I'm still stuck in a box in the cross-dressing Plonker's home."

"I can't understand your language." Allen said, tired.

"Ahhh forget it, I'll come up with a better plan on escaping."

"Y-You're not escaping, Tom!" Allen called him out, trying to put on a brave face. "T-they won't permit that!" He pointed at the Demon, but seconds later, his face became pale upon realizing what he had done. Tom didn't reply, instead, he just smiled again and then...

"...Hehehehe...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Tom was laughing in an insane manner with a crazed look on his face as his voice was becoming more distorted and deep, Allen stood there, scared of what he might do to him, the Demon stood up. **_"You foolish boy, do you even know why the so-called "Gods" sealed me away!?"_** He questioned him, dropping his accent.

"...You brought the Second Period to utter ruins." Allen said. Tom's face slowly turned calm, he sat back down.

"Well yes, but you're only half correct, considering the HERs did most of the work in bringing the Second Period down." Tom said calmly, picking up his accent again. "So even if I did end the world, the majority of humanity was already infected with HERs anyways, meaning the previous world was already destined to die...On the other hand, I still partake in bringing upon a calamity Armageddon style." He then rested his head on his left hand as he stuck his right hand in his dress shirt and took out something chained around his neck. "With a little help from a small friend of mine." He dangled it at the side of his own head with a childlike smile on his face, however, that aura he gives out shows he's not as innocent as he's portraying himself as, Allen widened his eyes, he recognizes that item anywhere.

"A B-Black Box?!"

"Black Box Type G, me own little device I made for me own purposes, it carries the usual Akashic Recorder and Swap Technique among other things, I can use it to enter other worlds to...But, I can't give ya a demonstration since I'm still stuck in me Bento Box." The box disappeared in his hand. "It was just an illusion from me memories, just like everything else in the room." He said in a melancholic tone in his voice. So the pub Allen entered was all in the Demon's mind all along, Allen was feeling incredibly uneasy about this once he saw the box, he saw what different types can do.

"H-how many humans became HERs?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"I don't remember, I'm pretty sure it's over 3,000,000,000, I don't know, I've been asleep for a very long time."

"And how many people who weren't?"

"Oh, that's an easy one...1200 or more." Allen gasped horror, "Aye, only 1200+ humans from the Second Period, including the Demons and so-called Gods, were lucky to avoid being contaminated by HER at that time before boarding Climb One. As I said before the Second Period was already doomed to fall because the rest of humanity has become HERs, I finished the job by using my Box to absorb them."

"Absorb...Just like the Box that caused a Court Ending." Allen said quietly. "So the HERs you absorbed...you..."

 _Allen!_

A feminine voice was heard faintly, but it didn't phase them.

"Aye...I wiped their existence off the face of the earth with it!" Tom proclaimed in a happy-go-lucky tone with a large grin on his face. Allen fell from his chair, the revelation had scared him straight.

"Y-you monster!" Allen exclaimed with a sound of horror in his voice. "Why did you do it!? Why did you destroy them!?" He was crawling away.

 _You need to get out!_

The voice was heard again.

Tom's smile falters again and tilted his head down, covering his eyes with his red hair. Tom then stood up from his chair, the room they're in started to deteriorate, showing cracks on everything and chipping away into nothing until everything was gone, leaving only them in a black empty space. His expression seems to be a mix of pain, sorrow, and rage. He didn't say a word, instead, he took the time to lift his glasses to just wipe his eyes with his wrist, as if he was wiping the tears off his face. "Why lad? Being born in 19th Century First Period only to grow up living a painful life of despair and misery, then die as a result of living that life?" Tom began walking toward Allen slowly.

 _You need to leave now!_

The voice can be heard again.

"Being reborn in the Second Period as part of a forgotten project to reincarnate historical figures to pick their brains? Having worked with several colleagues whom I once called me mates, becoming a highly successful scientist, even becoming one of the creators of the Third Period as the "God of Law and Order", only to be cheated and lied to by said colleagues and stole all me ideas?" Allen hit what seems to be an invisible wall, he tried banging on the wall to see if it will open, Tom's expression is pure malice and despair. "And not gaining the help I needed for all the physical and psychological torment I've endured in BOTH PERIODS FROM MATES TO SPOUSES, **THUS CREATING ALL OF THIS CHAOS?!"** His voice becoming distorted again, he stopped in front of the frightened boy. **"...WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE ALMOST ERASED ALL OF HUMANITY FOR!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"** The Demon has lost it, laughing from both madness and despair as tears began pouring from his eyes. Allen just stared at him in fear as the Demon fell on his knees, Tom's face slowly turned from Madness to sorrow, his laughs soon turned into sobs before he stopped to wipe his eyes again, after a minute or two, he stopped crying.

 _Allen! Don't trust him!_

That voice continued getting louder.

"It was the darkest day in history...having to do such a deed out of revenge against humanity." Tom said in a quite of a sad tone, his voice turning back to his human voice, suddenly, the atmosphere around them turned into green pastures with flowers with a blue sky, this is really confusing Allen now. "But that's when you come in!" Suddenly, he became optimistic as he positioned himself on one knee and took Allen's hand into his. "From what I can gather, you are like a saint, you have the power to restore humanity! You can get close to the so-called "Gods"!"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Allen exclaimed.

"I'm talking about you and me! Working together as one!"

"WHAT!?" Allen was confused by what he meant.

"Are you deaf, Lad? I want you to team up with me, alongside the Demons of Sin, to exact revenge on the people who stole everything from me and ruined me! We can destroy the so-called "gods"! We'll create a new Period under my design!..." Allen was stunned by what he said, working with a demon who have the same desire to kill the gods as a HER, and the so-called "gods" he's talking about, it couldn't be the same Gods that ruled Evillious, would it? After all the things he went through to save the world and his Sister? They would never steal or torment him...well, Levia-Behemo would for obvious reasons, but still, it couldn't be the same Gods. He understands why he ended the Second Period, but it doesn't excuse the manslaughter, the boy was becoming conflicted.

 _Don't listen to him!_

"...Huh?..." Tom became confused.

 _You have to run! Or he'll kill you!_

"...Ahhhhhhhh shit." He groaned, holding his head with his hands. "I'm hearing those voices again, they won't leave me alone." In truth, it wasn't just Tom who hears those voices, Allen can hear it too, over and over, it sounded so familiar too. "Wait...it isn't them...I recognize that voice." Tom was becoming aware. "SHOW YOURSELF, YA HUSSY!" Just as Tom yelled that, Allen felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind, a blurred vision appeared in his mind...it looked like a person with blond hair.

 _Allen! Run!_

The voice spoke again, this time it came from the blurred person. "I can hear ya! Don't play games with me!" Tom was becoming agitated, apparently, only Allen can see the person as they're...no, she's becoming more clear, he can now fully recognize that person, it was the apparition he saw earlier in the night.

 _"Levia?"_ Allen thought to himself.

 _Leave! Get out!_

She has been warning him the whole time, she was trying to protect him. Though feeling guilty the demon, it's probably for the best. "NO!" Allen cried out to Tom in a stern voice.

"WHAT!?" Tom turned to Allen, shocked, which causes everything around them to slowly turn from a paradise into a barren wasteland with grey clouds.

"I don't want to be part of your revenge plan!" Allen told off the Demon. "I'm sorry about what you went through, and I wished I could've helped. But what you did back in the day was a horrible thing to do! Not every human deserved to die! Imagine what you could've done to the Third Period if I let you out of the Bento Box now?"

"But Allen-"

"No buts! You need to take some time to cool off and forget your revenge plan, maybe I can talk to the Gods and convinced them that you needed help, and maybe then you can be let out...but for now, just leave everyone alone, leave me alone...just stop stalking and hurting everyone PERIOD!" Allen panted after lecturing him, there was silence between them, just then, Tom's nails began to grow long again as the ground under their feet began cracking, Allen took noticed and looked up at Tom who was glaring at the boy, the whites of his eyes turned black and horns growing on his head.

 ** _"It's too late...Now there's only Discord."_** Was what he said in his demonic voice again, the sky turned red with firey orange clouds, thunder can also be heard. Slowly he began growing his large black wings from his back. Not wanting to stick around anymore, Allen backed away from the transforming Demon before he made a run for it. Just as he was at a good distance from the Demon, Tom lunged at the boy with his large wings and tackled the boy to the ground with his claws. Allen struggled to get out but was held down by his arms.

 **"LET ME GO!"** Allen yelled.

 _ **"Not until you learn a lesson."**_ He growled through his fanged grin, Allen, of course, was not having any of it so he began kicking out under the Demon's weight until his foot kicked him squarely in the face, breaking his glasses.

"AHHH!...*panting*" Suddenly, Allen was laying down in a dark room, he looked around his dark surroundings until he found something that looks like a lamp. He pulled on a string to turn it on. He viewed his surroundings again to find that he's back in the living room in Behemo's home, he was very confused, he looked at the grandfather clock in the room which reads "12:45 AM", he must have fallen asleep while in a state of panic. "The whole thing a dream...?" Allen said out loud. "...It feels too real to be a dream." Allen sat there for a while, confused about what happened, he then decided to write down what had happened in the journal.

 _-_ _Entry 6, 12:45 A.M. Day 2  
_ _It appears I dozed off in the living room while I was in a panic, but that dream...it feels way too real to be a dream, was my interactions with Tom real? I'm starting to doubt what's real anymore. Still, if it were real, I can see why the Gods sealed him. On the other hand, though, I kinda feel bad for him, all this trouble was because of how his former colleagues treated him, maybe I can ask Behemo about what I had dreamt of in the morning, maybe even ask about what really happ-_

"MMMFHH!" Just then, Allen was gagged from behind, a pale hand was preventing him from screaming, Allen looked up and to his horror; Tom was standing there with a frightening expression on his face. Allen tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was proven to be stronger than expected.

 _ **"Did anyone ever teach you not to cross a Demon?"**_ _._ He growled into his ear. _**"As I said before: you're gonna learn a lesson."**_

"MMMMGHHH!" Allen continued to struggle under his grip.

 _ **"You're so adorable when you squirm like that."**_ Allen struggled more until he got his left freed, he then elbowed him in the gut... _ **"OOF!"**_ He let go of the boy, Allen ran off into the hall to grab a sword. _**"Fu fu fu, I never realized how rough you are, lad."**_. He said, recovering from that attack, he seems to be quite immune to it. _**"Come out, come out, wherever you are~"**_ Allen snuck up behind Tom with the sword in an attempt to attack him until he got close enough.

"HIYAAAAAAAA!" Allen swung the sword on him...to no avail, as it just when through him instead.

 _ **"Ha ha ha, you haven't learned yet, have you?"** _ Tom laughed as he turned around. _**"Have you forgotten that your swordswoman did the same thing and that ended in failure?"**_ He began walking to the boy.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Allen stuttered as he dropped the sword, backing away from the Demon until he got pinned to the wall, staring doom in the face, Allen covered his eyes so he won't see his end coming...but it didn't come, Allen peaked through his fingers and saw that the Demon had stopped at his tracks before falling to the ground in a weird position, his demon form was slowly fading until he appears human again...a naked one to be precise. Tom's horrific expression was now fatigued as if he was about to pass out any second, which is exactly what happened next, Tom slumped over face first. Confused, Allen took a few steps closer slowly, he tapped on the Demon's head before running for cover...But he didn't chase him, he was still on the ground slumped over, not moving at all. "Behemoooooo."

"What is it?" He said from upstairs, he came down wearing a necklace made of garlic with a large crucifix. "AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed out in horror before landing on his rear on the stairs. "OW!"

"He just collapsed in front of me when he's about to attack me."

"Collapsed?" Behemo walked down to look at the Demon closely, he leaned in near Tom's head and listened to his breathing

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." ...he was snoring.

"Oh riiiiiiight, I forgot he still had it."

"Had what?"

"Back in the Second Period, he had a case of Narcolepsy...and an even nastier one too."

"Narcolepsy? What's that?"

"It's a rare chronic sleep disorder that causes overwhelming daytime drowsiness. The cause of it isn't well understood but may involve genetic factors and abnormal signaling in the brain, it causes sudden attacks of sleep unpredictably. Sudden loss of muscle tones, including Cataplexy, hallucinations, anxiety, and depression might occur. There's no cure for it but you can treat it with various medications."

"Huh...this may sound a bit morbid because it's a disorder, but thank god, I was this close to getting massacred."

"I don't blame you, this is actually not the first time it saved me and the Gods, but now's not the time to reminisce. Since he's incapable of moving right now, the Master of the Hellish Yard should be able to use a fail-safe spell on him to get rid of that 2-week curse, now help me get the seven black candles from the bathroom while I'll try calling her."

"Why didn't you do that sooner!?" Allen said irritably.

"You can't exactly perform a fail-safe spell while he's awake, can you? He'll break every bone in our bodies if we tried doing it, even when he's distracted. Remember when we told you it took us a week to seal him back?"

"Huh, I guess you're right...I'll get the candles." Allen went to the bathroom to get the candles while Behemo used the phone, but then Allen stopped at his tracks. "Behemo...he suffered before becoming a Demon...was it even the right thing...to seal him...right?" There was silence between them, it lasted for what felt like minutes.

"...No, but we have no choice." Behemo said in a somber tone, breaking the silence. "Times were tough back then, we never knew what was going on in his life or what issues he had until it was too late. By the time we did, he had already begun his rampage as a Demon...sacrifices had to be made that day."

"I see..." Allen said quietly. "Is there a way we can convince him?"

"...It's already too late, he'd already fully embrace his Demon side, the only thing we can do now is to just keep him in his Bento Box."

"...I understand." Allen said, with a voice that sounded both relieved and disappointed, he then turned to get the candles and Behemo went back to contact the Master of the Hellish Yard.

Back at the Box

The entire household was quiet, Margarita was reading in the dining room and Alexander sleeping on an armchair in the living room. In the bedrooms, sounds of snoring can be heard. However, sounds of crying can be heard too, Banica woke up abruptly and sat up on her bed, she turned on a lamp near her bed to see who's crying. She looked at Riliane's bed, she isn't crying, she looked at Kayo's, she wasn't crying either, then she looked at Nemesis and saw her shivering in her covers and hearing her say things like:

"Allen...You need to get out...You need to leave now...". Banica stood up from her bed and walked to the former Dictator, she saw Nemesis looking very strained in her sleep and tears fell from her eyes, continuing to say: "Don't listen to him...You have to run...or he'll kill you...Allen...Run...Leave...Get out...".

"Nemesis, Nemesis dear, wake up." Banica said, shaking her.

"AHHH!" Nemesis jumped up abruptly, tears still coming down and panting.

"You looked like you're in pain, are you ok?"

"I keep having dreams of Allen getting stalked by a Demon, I keep calling out to him and...and..." Nemesis was about to have a panic attack before she was hugged tightly by the Epicurean.

"Shuuuuu, it's ok, it was just a Bad dream."

"But h-he could be-"

"I'm sure he's just fine, it's going to be ok."

END CHAPTER

* * *

*The chapter's title is named after the Vocaloid song "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" by Machigerita-P feat. Hatsune Miku, which showcases the main character as a Yandere and a stalker, I thought this would give you an idea of what Tom feels about Allen. And as stated at the top of the chapter, I do not condone any of the horrible things in this chapter such as stalking and so on and I never will so don't be reporting me.

**Ju-On was one of the movies that were gonna be presented in my Halloween chapters but didn't get the chance. And yes, I made a Gamecube reference, but I didn't use its name because I might get in trouble with Nintendo for copyright. The movies and games mentioned here belong to their respective creators and authors.

***I took some inspiration from the "Something Scary" stories by SNARLED for this chapter, I also added the "glitching" parts from the alter ego "Anticepticeye".


End file.
